


Drag Becomes Him

by Digdeepenough, momiji_neyuki



Series: Writing With Killjoys:My Geebear/My Frankiekins [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Betrayal, Bitchiness, Cheating, Crossdressing, Defeat, Drag Queens, Drag Race References, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Recreational Drug Use, Rising Again, RuPaul's Music, Sexual Humor, Throwing Shade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digdeepenough/pseuds/Digdeepenough, https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Main Event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Supermodel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> My wonderful Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are starting a new fic based on our mutual love of drag queens and the most amazing one of all, RuPaul! Dig is writing for Gerard and I will be writing for Frank. WE will share other characters as they come and you can have fun guessing who is writing for who! Hey, maybe I will do a One Shot fic contest. Been a while since I did one of those. If you can guess who writes for which secondary character, you can win a one shot from me! There will multiple chances to win too! ^-^
> 
> All the chapters of the fic are going to be named after her songs and in the end notes, we will put links so that you can hear them! I will be honest, I am not crazy about all of them, since club music is not my thing, but either the lyrics or the title of the story will match the chapter contents. ^-^
> 
> Not going to say much more about the fic since this is only like the prologue, so just enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Title of fic taken from the movie, "Death Becomes Her" which is fucking hilarious cause Bruce Wilis cannot make a bad movie. ^-^

You could say that he has been fortunate. You could say that he has been blessed. You could say whatever the fuck you wanted... But you couldn't say that he wasn't a force to be reckoned with, because he was. He had it all: the grace, the beauty, and the talent. He was funny, charming and bursting with energy. He could sing, he could dance and he could blow your brains out through the back of your skull. You couldn't close your mouth when you were in his presence. You're star struck as soon as you see him round the corner in all HER glory. He wasn't raised by wolves. He was raised by Queens. The best in her time and she taught him everything he knows. Till this day he still lived up to his name. No one could say otherwise. He loves his job so much and even though it becomes unbearable at some points he still loved it because it was different each day he became Her. It wasn't boring. It was never dull... It was fucking exciting! Every day was like a new chapter in his life.

It all started when he met her... His drag mother, Jersey DeVile. When his glassy eyes landed on her his stomach dropped and his mouth dried up. And when their eyes met he nearly cried because she was so... Ethereal. It was almost like he was shaking hands with God. He wanted to be her. He wanted to know her story. Where she came from, where she got her inspiration from. He wanted to burrow himself in her brain and literally see the neurons function. He was lucky enough to get a chance to talk to her.

They met at the bar, near closing time, and she stood next to him tall, painted and big haired. Her color was red. She was wearing all red. She was the first to speak. She laid her hand on his head and ran her fingers through his ebony hair.

"You're pretty, ya know. You could do drag... What's your name?"

Her voice wasn't deep. It wasn't high either. He was so confused by this. His brain couldn't process the grandiose creature in front of him.

"G-Gerard..." He stammered out.

He mentally slapped himself across the face because she laughed at him and dropped her hand from his hair.

"Cute. You're _really_ cute, Gerard. Have you ever thought of doing drag? You'd be great. You've got the look for it. Anyone ever tell you that?"

She literally inched her face closer to his. She's squinting, like she's observing him closely... Looking for a flaw. Gerard swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head stiffly. He's been told that he was pretty and girlish, but he's never been told that he should do drag. The people he knew wouldn't say that to him.

"Well, you should. Here's my number, cutie. Whenever you want to be done up give me a call."

She pulled a card from out of the top of her red, latex bustier and flipped it on top of the bar in front of Gerard.

* * *

You could probably already guess that he did end up calling her. They met a week later at a café. He met him. The real Jersey DeVile and it was like meeting a brand new person. He wasn't like Jersey. He was awkward and shy. Gerard saw that he has a bad habit at chewing on his lip and scraping his fingernail down the side of his thumb. The transition was almost like a bad trip.

Later on, Gerard came to learn that Jersey DeVile suffered from drug addiction, Heroin. It all made sense. She had confessed m to him while she was doing his makeup for an LGBT event. She smiled through it all. Not a single tear was shed and Gerard so badly, in a sick way, wanted to see her cry. He wanted to kiss her cheek and make her feel better... But she could already do that for herself. He envied her. He wanted to be just like her. He earned his name that day. While all the little gay boys and girls flocked and surrounded him. They kept asking him what his name was and Jersey, standing beside him, touched his shoulder and said, with her held high: "Gee DeVile."

It felt like a surge of electricity went through his entire body... Like he was reborn. He was a fucking Phoenix. He wasn't afraid anymore.

He took Gee DeVile home that night and showed his family. They almost didn't recognize him and his dad nearly had a heart attack, but he wasn't angry. He was just overwhelmed and Gerard didn't blame him, because he wasn't dressed innocently... His mother scanned him and stopped at the miniskirt with a funny expression on her face. Mikey jolted out of the room and went upstairs, screaming and laughing. He was going to grab his camera so that he could take pictures of his brother’s new persona to show it to all his friends. It made Gerard feel good. He felt famous amongst his family. It was delightful. He was twenty-one then and at twenty-two years old he was already getting gigs. He met lots of other drag queens and they all knew who he was. He was famous in the gay community. It was satisfying. He and Jersey were the Kardashian's of drag and everyone ate it up.

So, you could say that he has been fortunate. You could say that he has been blessed. You could say whatever the fuck you wanted, but you couldn't say you didn't know who Gee DeVile was, because that, my friend, would be a crock of shit.

* * *

At twenty-three he found the club he would be working at for the next three years. He was the face. He was the reason why people always came back. They gave him the biggest applause and they gave him the most praise. Everyone adored him. They loved his name. They loved his face and they loved performance. To Gerard, it was almost like he was living inside of his own head. He would have to sit in silence, in his dressing room, and stare at his reflection without blinking. He wanted to see everything everyone saw in him and sometimes he did. He could see why the people loved him... When he couldn't he was sad, but when he finally fucking saw it he cried.

Gee DeVile was everything he wanted to be. Everything he saw in Jersey he could now feel it in his own veins. The newfound confidence gave him courage to meet Devon Smith—his boyfriend, the man of his dreams, at twenty-five. They met at Main Event on his Birthday. Gee was dressed in all red and so was he. Gee approached him and it was love at first sight. Even out of drag Devon still wanted him. Even when he was sad or depressed or not in the mood to be grandiose Devon still liked him. Even when he didn't want to look in the mirror anymore or become Gee, Devon still loved him. That was what he needed behind closed doors. He needed a man in his life to tell him not everyone is perfect. Not everyone can be like Gee every single fucking day. Gerard didn't know that until Devon explained it to him. He probably would have offed himself if it hadn't been for the older man.

Everything in his life has been a fantastic blur of self-discovery. He appreciated everything even if he sometimes acted like an ice queen. He had his reason and now you know why...

* * *

Here is the video that started it all for RuPaul! ^-^

[Supermodel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vw9LOrHU8JI)


	2. LadyBoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One of you three rejects from To Wong Foo" better tell me what the fuck you are talking about right fucking now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry the updates for the stories I am writing with _***Digdeepenough***_ have been slow to update. Both of us have been going through so much lately that we have hardly had time to breathe let alone right. We have not abandoned them though, so please bare with us a little longer. :(
> 
> So in this chapter, you finally meet Frank and a few other interesting characters. So that no one gets confused, here is a list of the drag names and thier characters. As more are introduced, they will get added to the list.
> 
> Gerard/Gee ~ Gee Deville  
> Pete ~ Yunie Suxxx  
> Patrick ~ Sugar Trail  
> Brendon ~ Brenda Bonneville  
> Spencer ~ Donatella Burlesque  
> Ryan ~ Lady Spicy Marmalade 
> 
> Please enjoy. ^-^

"Do you have everything?"

"I didn't have much to begin with."

"Right. I scammed the old man’s wallet and took his ATM and credit card."

"Did you get the one he has for that bitch he's seeing."

"The Sugar account? Hell yeah!"

"I love you."

"I love you too babe, now let's get the fuck out of here."

Frank and Glen climbed down from the tree and ran to the corner store. They went in and while Frank chatted with Marcus at the counter, Glen went to the little ATM by the bathroom and cleaned it out using their foster father's cards. When the machine was empty, they bought two sodas and chips and then ran to the next store and did it again in reverse. Then they dumped the cards in a neighbor’s trash and took off for the train station. Glen bought two tickets to New York for them one way. They settled in the air conditioned bus and snuggled as they fell asleep dreaming of a new life.

<i>***Five Years Later***</i>

"It's just not enough Frankie."

"I know, but I can't seem to find any full time jobs."

"I bet the scrapping doesn't help."

Frank touched his jaw, it was still tender and had a spectacular bruise on it from the last fight that he won.

"Yeah, I usually have to come up with creative reasons for my poor visage."

"Visage, listen to you and your .50 words."

Frank laughed and leaned into the mirror to cover the mark with foundation.

"I have to admit though, you got really good with the makeup."

"Yeah, too bad there isn't a career that lets you do that."

"I know right?"

The two young men laughed.

"Well I need to get going to my own job."

Frank kissed Glen goodbye and then headed for thier room. He fired up the ancient lap top that was bought for school online, but that never happened.

"So Monster or Craigs List?"

Frank hit up Craigs List first. He looked through the odd jobs here and there and nothing really hit him. Then he found something interested.

**WANTED: Young Straight or Gay men for Drag club. Willing to train. Must be energetic and open minded. Part time or full time work. Bar tending skills a plus. See Brian or Matt at Main Event on W. 5th street. NYC. In person applicants only.**

"Huh, will you look at that?"

Frank read the article over and over. It looked legit so far. He googled the Main Event and found out that it was a famous drag club in the heart of Manhattan. He looked at the pictures of the place and the workers. Brian and Matt or M. apparently, are life partners that opened up the club to give up and coming young drag queens a chance at the business.

"Why the fuck not?"

Frank wrote down the address and planned on heading there on his next day off...which was not today. He double checked his makeup and changed his shirt for the wine emporium one and then he ran out the door.

* * *

Frank took a deep breath.

"I can do this."

He opened the door and walked into Main Event.

Almost instantly she sees him from her spot on the edge of the stage as he enters the building. Even though the club is dimmed she still sees him and it's almost like he's a walking star—far, but still bright. There's something about the short mans aura that made her smile.

She hopped off the stage, feet softly hitting the laminated, glitter floors, and sashayed to the small gentleman.

"Hey there! You must be the new girl. Here for your interview?" She asked as she stuck her hand out for the newcomer to take.

"Uh...yeah I guess?"

Gerard looked at the girl, no boy, no wait what?

"You need to be more enthusiastic if you want to work here. C'mon... Follow me."

The boy really didn't give this guy a chance to properly introduce himself. He just drags him to the bar and snaps his fingers at Mikey, Gerard's brother and the best mixologist this city has ever seen.

"Mikey, this is... Uh, what did you say your name was again?"

"M' Frank."

The boy looked at Mikey and then waved his hand around in a 'yuck' gesture.

"We'll give you a better name later... ANYWHO! This is Mikey. He's related to Gee DeVile. THEE Gee DeVille. You've probably heard of her, right?"

Mikey rolled his eyes and thrummed his fingernails on the tabletop. He hated when they always mentioned Gerard like this. It was so annoying.

Frank was not really sure what to make of the guy/girl in front of him. He did however have a kin ship with Mikey. After all one of his part time jobs was as a bartender. He extended his hand to the man.

"Hey, Frank, nice to meet you."

Mikey took Frank's hand and gave it a firm shake. He released Frank's hand and chuckled under his breath. He left on that note and disappeared in the back for a moment and then reemerged with a box of bottles. The boy looked at Frank and smiled at him.

"I'm gonna' go get ready for opening. If you need me I'll be in the dressing rooms... That's dressing room B. Dressing room A belongs to Gee DeVille so don't go in there. She doesn't like to be disturbed."

It was a warning for Frank. He didn't want him to get burned by the Queen so soon. It would scare him off and God knows they need new talent in this place.

"He's a piece of work huh...oh wait should i say she?"

Frank really didn't know the protocol here.

"So who is this Gee DeVille?"

There was no hiding his shocked expression. His eyes must have looked like they were going to pop out of his face. It's been a long time since he's heard someone ask who Gee DeVille was.

"You really don't know? Well, she's the super star here. Her Drag Mother is Jersey DeVille—the drag legend. You'll meet Gee soon... Oh and when you meet her try not to offend her... Oh, and also, pretend you already knew who she was before I told you. She's kind of a diva."

"Diva..right got it."

Frank watched Mikey laugh at his obvious slip. Frank knew he was going to like this guy.

"He's not that big a deal, Frank. If Gee gives you any trouble you come to me."

The boy tsked the bartender.

 "Don't let Gee catch you belittling her in front of the new girl. She won't like that one bit."

She left on that note and Mikey rolled his eyes.

"They put my brother on a pedestal here. It's so fucking weird."

"So Gee is your brother huh."

Frank has been talking to both men, but he has been scanning the bar to see what kind of stuff is behind it.

"Yup... Brian and M should be here any second now. Do ya want a drink while you wait?"

Mikey knew he shouldn't offer a person going in for an interview a drink, but the kid was cool. He's sure he would be able to ace it with a buzz.

"Sure, you got any Morietti?"

Frank knew the mark of a good bar was the kind of imports they had.

"Sure do." Mikey smirked and turned to the bar. He fetched the beer and put in front of Frank.

"Impressive."

Frank took a deep pull and sighed as the taste enveloped his senses.

"So, do you do drag too or just tend bar/"

Mikey laughed and shook his head.

"No way. I'm just a bartender. You couldn't pay me enough to put a dress on."

"Oh, I don't know Mikey; I think you could pull off a nice slinky number with a little tassel. Maybe a flapper dress."

Frank looks up and saw two men coming towards him.

"Hi, I'm Brian and this is my partner Matt."

M looked this new girl over and smiled deviously at him. The kid had stardom written all over him. He didn't look like the other girls. There was something different about him.

"Welcome to the Main Event. We hear you're here for an interview." M said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Frank took another pull of the beer. This guy made him nervous.

"M. cut it out, your scaring the boy."

Brian pulled up on the stool next to the boy so that he was on the same level.

"So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Okay, I'm Frank and I'm kind of a jack of all trades and there really isn't anything that I cannot do."

M looked at Mikey and then back at Frank.

"It appears so. You've managed to make friends with Gee's kid brother. That's rather difficult."

Mikey scoffed at his boss and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not that much of an asshole. I have friends you know."

M puckered his lips at the younger Way. "I don't doubt that, MikeyWay."

"I would totally be friends with Mikey. We can trade drink recipies."

"You used to bartend?"

Brian put his elbow on the bar and rested his cheek in his hand.

"Yeah! I even invented a few drinks too!"

Frank got a little bouncy in his seat. Brian had to chuckle.

"Maybe you can show us? I mean if Mikey doesn't mind."

Mikey smiled and gave Frank the O.K sign. He was way for that. He liked Frank and he wouldn't mind working with him on cool, new drinks.

"It would be an honor."

M smirked at the younger Way and Frank. He was surprised with the way things were going.

Frank hops over the bar and looks at the ingredients. He grabs a bunch of bottle and a shaker and begins to measure shit out by sight only. He mills some basil leaves and lemon and then adds that to the shaker with some ice. He shakes the shit out of it and then carefully strained it into a sugar rimmed martini glass.

"There you go, I call it Pucker Up."

Mikey was impressed. Frank was a genius behind the bar! He could see Brian and M looking at each other with the same mischievous grin on their faces. They were thinking the same thing and Mikey's sure he knew what it was.

Reaching to grab the drink, Mikey sniffed it. It smelled perfect. The right amount of everything. He took a sip.

"Well...do I pass?"

Frank smirked cause he already knew the answer. Brian looked at Mikey.

"Well Mikes, what say you to our newest drag doll."

"I say... You can easily replace me if you keep making drinks like this." Mikey sipped the drink again and smiled.

He knew Gerard would like the drink too. He wouldn't admit it, but he definitely would.

"Okay doll face, so here is the deal. You tend bar with Mikey here, but you do it in drag to get a feel for it. Then we will move you to the stage when you are better at it. What do you think M. darling?'

M leaned over the bar and took the drink out of Mikey's hands. He downed it, staring Frank down.

"He could start tonight if he wanted."

"Sure, but what would I wear?"

Mikey laughed and shrugged.

"Don't look at me. Maybe you could ask some of the girls around here. They could help you come up with your drag persona, too."

"Well then, why don't we bundle him in the back with the other ladies and see what turns up?"

Brian saw a few girls standing around and snapped his fingers at them.

Sugar and Yunie Suxxx made their way over to Brian and M, swinging their hips as their stilettos clacked obnoxiously on the glitter floor.

"Yes boss."

Yunie stood in front of Brian with her hands on her hips.

Sugar leaned over the bar and eyed Frank up. She was checking him out suspiciously.

Yunie and Sugar are friends of Gee Deville... Lackeys actually. They worshiped the top Queen and fed his ego. It was a win-win situation for the trio.

"Hold up there."

Another Queen comes out and she is dressed to the nines and even Frank lets out a whistle.

"I got this one."

She leans over and holds her hand out.

"Lady Spicy Marmalade and you sir are?"

"Frank."

"Frankie, I like that, but we need to work on the name a bit."

Spice turns to M. and runs a hand over his chest.

"M. honey, I can take his one under my wings for you."

Sugar and Yunie exchange funny looks before start to bust out laughing.

"Good luck with that one Frankie-Darling. You're gonna' need." Yunie said as she intertwined her arm with her pink haired companion.

Sugar giggled and twinkled her fingers at the lot before she and Yunie walked away.

"Gee is gonna' love this..." Mikey snickered.

Of course he was being sarcastic. His brother most definitely was not going to be too happy about the new girl joining forces with his rival. The club was going to be interesting here on out.

"Don't pay attention to them Frankie Darling...you know what, that name suits you and we are going to dress you up as the perfect little Darling there ever was."

Frank smiled. He liked this girl better than the other two.

"Alright, Mikey , if you will excuse me please?"

Mikey gave her a thumbs up before he twirled around to face the bottle display. He couldn't hide the smile on his face as he looked over their stock. He couldn't wait to see what these Queens were going to make of this new girl.

Spice lead the new girl to the back. They passed a few open doors where other girls were getting ready and waved and a few closed. One door though looked different from all the others. It was covered with sparkles and in big bold script read Jersey Gee.

"Who is that?"

"That is trouble honey, stay away from this door okay?"

"Okay."

Frank took one last look at it and then walked on. They got to a door that had Spice's name on it.

"This is my room sugar. Only a few of us girls have our own room. You have to earn a room. For now you will share with my other girls."

Spice knocked on the door next to her room.

Donatella Burlesque opens the door. Her makeup is done, but she's not wearing a wig. Her boyish blonde hair is pushed back, slick and ready to be netted.

"Hey girl." She said as she pushed the door open completely. "Almost done getting ready—who's this?"

She looked at Frank with a raised brow.

"This is Frankie Darling, he will be joining our little family. Complete virgin to drag too."

Spice could not help the excitement in her voice. Finally she was going to have someone to mold and use as a weapon to get back at that self-proclaimed diva.

Donatella smirked. She looked Frankie up and down and she could already see potential. She knew exactly what Spice was plotting.

"Oh... Well, hey there Frankie Darling. I'm Donatella Burlesque. Nice to meet you."

"Wow, you guys have really interesting names. Did Brian or Matt pick them out for you?"

Donatella looked at Spice and laughed. Frankie Darling was extremely naiive. It was cute.

"She really is a drag queen virgin, isn't she?"

Donatella urged Frankie to enter the room.

"I chose my own name. Sometimes our drag mothers give us our names and sometimes friends give us our names. Everyone's story is different."

"OH, okay, well I like the one you guys gave me."

Frank looked around at all the glitter and costumes. He examined the wigs and makeup.

"So do I only have choices of dresses?"

"Well no, but it can be very difficult to pull of drag for some boys not being in a skirt."

Donatella chuckled and took Frankie's hand and showed him to her wardrobe.

"What catches your eye?"

Frank looked at everything. he tried to look at the skirts and dresses, but he honestly kept going back to the hot pants style shorts. He was not even sure he had the legs or ass to pull that off, but it would be a decent start. Without realizing it, he had turned on one toe and looked behind him to see if his ass had enough definition, but his pants were too baggy today. Damn wanting to be comfortable.

Donatella giggled quietly and looked down at Frank's butt.

"You're a little on the skinny side, but don't worry about your ass. It's fantastic... Isn't it Spice?"

"I don't know, can we get to see a little more?"

Frank laughed. He was not exactly shy. in fact he was a little bit of an exhibitionist. He slipped out of his jeans and stood in his boxer briefs. They showed more definition then the jeans. Spice circled around him and grabbed his ass lightly. Frank jumped and giggled. She looked at Donatella.

"He's got some muscle here."

Frank looks at the two men.

"Spice and Donatella huh? Do you guys have real names?"

Donatella quirked a brow at Spice and chuckled under her breath.

"I'm Ryan." Donatella said. "This is Spencer. She practically looks the same out of drag—it's not much of a transition." She pointed to Spice, grinning maliciously.

"Oh fuck off Ry, at least I don’t need to where prosthetic cause you have the flattest chest here."

Spencer smirked and Frank was just in shock that they were talking like that. Ryan looks pissed and opens his mouth to say something when the door opens and a tall brunette walks in. he heels click against the wooden floor.

"Now now Spice, is that how you throw shade back?"

Spencer gulps.

"No Brenda."

"No, i taught you better than that."

Brenda walks in and up to Frank.

"And who do we have here ladies?"

Frank is in too much awe to even speak.

"Uh... This is Frankie. She's new here." Donatella touched the top of Frank's head and mussed his hair as if he were a puppy. "We snagged 'im up before Gee and her transvestites could."

"Transvestites?"

Frank was really confused now.

"Oh don’t mind him sweetie, he speaks before his thinks sometimes, but with all the styling gel and make up remover, it could be friend brain cells too. So tell me how long have you been doing drag?"

"Oh! No, I'm not...sorry, I'm going to be working behind the bar with Mikey."

Brenda frowned and turned to Ryan.

"Why are you wasting my time Dona sweetie?"

Donatella smacked her lips together and rolled her eyes. "He's going to be in drag—a dragtender."

"And this helps me get back at Deville how?"

Brenda was now sliding her long nails against Ryan's face.

Donatella sighed and waved her hand around Frank's face. "Just look at him Bren! Look at us as a whole. We could finally knock that bitch off her high horse!"

"Wait a fucking minute!"

Frank was pissed now. He put on his best bitch face and crossed his arms.

"One of you three rejects from To Wong Foo" better tell me what the fuck you are talking about right fucking now!"

Donatella looked at Spice and Spice looked at Brenda.

"Uh... Well, um."

Brenda laughed.

"Now that is how you throw shade."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Frankie huh? I like it, it has sass."

Brenda grabbed a pair of black shimmery hot pants with suspenders and a halter top.

"Here you go Frankie."

Frank took the clothing and walked behind the changing shade. Brenda smiled.

"Deville won't know what hit her."

* * *

Gerard was perched on his stool; in front of his lit up vanity. His face almost completely done up and his hair was tucked into a net. He had a stone face, but flawless.

He was in the zone, touching up his contour and lipstick.

"Slow down Pete, you are going to trip me!"

Patrick stumbled into the room nearly falling with Pete clinging to him like a limpet. Patrick pushed him off and fixed his dress.

"Gee, there's a new girl in the place!"

Gerard whirled around, causing him to mess up his lipstick. He pounded his hand on his vanity tabletop and he stared at his friends with discord in his eyes.

"You made me mess up!" He shouted as he reached for a makeup wipe. "Fuck the new girl! I need help!"

Pete elbowed Patrick for startling Gerard and went to help him with his makeup disaster.

"But Gee... Bonneville has the new girl in her room. We heard them talking. They're trying to dethrone you." Pete said, gently wiping Gerard's upper lip clean.

Gerard sighed as he started to reapply his lipstick. "And you guys are worried? You can't possibly think that they stand a chance against me."

"Well none of us girls have seen him yet, but Mikey said he was pretty cute and had potential. Apparently, he is completely green, but he makes a mean cocktail."

Patrick grabbed Gerard's dress for the night's performance.

"He is working the bar tonight with Mikey actually."

Gerard folded his lips and then puckered them at his reflection.

"Mikey thinks he's cute?" Gerard asked, looking at Pete. "How do you feel about that?"

Pete shrugged. "If he's cuter than me then I'll get mad, but I doubt that he is."

Gerard laughed and it echoed. "Yeah? And if he is?"

Gerard loved instigating. It was his favorite past time.

Pete glared at Gerard and sighed. "Just get up so I can get this dress on you."

Gerard smirked, standing up. He yanked his shirt over his head and then worked his tights down his hips.

 Patrick clicked over and started to pull the dress on and over Gerard's hips.

"Careful Gee, all those sweets you're boy toy is giving you are going to your thighs." 

Gerard gasped, hands automatically touching his thighs. "Fucking liar. He hardly gives me sweets—well, he does, but not the kind you're thinking of. Zip me, Pete."

Gerard stood out of Patrick's reach and turned his back to his brother's boyfriend.

Pete zipped the bossy diva up quickly and when he was finished Gerard faced him as Gee now, smirking deviously and looking him dead in his eyes.

"Ready to get this party started?"


	3. Oh No She Better Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey Gee. Isn't the new girl great?"
> 
> Gerard was fuming. He looked over his brother's shoulder and saw _her_ —the new girl. He wasn't impressed.
> 
> "She's mediocre!" Gee hissed, yanking Mikey by his arm. "She looks like a slutty high-schooler, Mikey. This is supposed to be my competition?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So anyone who has seen RuPauls DragRace is going to love this chapter, but for those that have not, let my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I enlighten you to the terms used.
> 
> Library ~ When this term is used, it refers to reading someone. This usually is followed by an insult or ten. These insults are refereed to as shade.
> 
> Glasses ~ When shade is being thrown, there are some good zingers and some just nasty ones. It is typical to adjust non existent glasses as if to say, take that bitch.
> 
> As a little aid, I have an episode of "reading" at the end of the if you want to take a look. 
> 
> Now onto the chapter. Gee finally meets Frankie and well...."The Library is open." ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

"Wow."

Frank walked across the floor to the bar, his chunky heels clacking along the wood.

"Well he does clean up nice doesn't he?"

Mikey joked with Brian and Frank gave Mikey the finger.

"Well that isn't very lady like no is it Frankie?"

"I ain't no lady."

"Not yet you aren't."

Spice walked over with a red and black wig. She slipped it over Frank's hair.

"Now you are!"

Mikey took in Frankie's look.

She had on a set of boy shorts with suspenders with a red halter top. The tattoos she had were displayed nicely between the two pieces of fabric. Her black heels were accented with red ribbons and the wig was long black tresses with red streaks.

"I think you are ready Frankie."

"Ready for what?"

Mikey looked at Spice and smirked.

"You'll see."

*

*

*

LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, WELCOME TO THE MAIN EVENT HOME OF OUR OWN LITTLE TRI-STATE SWEETHEART, GEE DEVILE AND HOME OF BRENDA BONNEVILLE OUR LAS VEGAS LOVE!

Gerard—no, Gee was ready.

Her makeup was beat, her outfit was polished and her overall look was sickening. She couldn't go out without her stilettos and corset styled mini dress. She wanted to intimidate the new girl and this was the way she was going to do it. She was just going to be herself.

"How do I look Pete?" Gerard asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Pete gave Gerard a quick look over and gave him a thumbs up.

"Perfect, but that's nothing new."

Gerard giggled and clasped his hands together.

"Thanks... Okay, so... Patrick, you've got the dance down, right? I know you were having trouble with the twirl. Do you think you can do it tonight?"

"I've been practicing, don't worry Gee."

Patrick gave the diva the okay sign.

"Wow, listen to that crowd!"

Pete got excited and looked out the curtain.

"Uh...Gee, you need to see this."

Gerard peeked behind the curtain and he sees a giant crowd by the bar.

"What the..." He trailed off, completely shoving the curtain aside.

He stepped out on the stage with his hands on his hips.

A few eyes come his way and Gerard can see M near the edge of the stage with a confused look on his face. He's waving his hands like he's trying to dismiss Gerard, but Gerard ignores him and continues to walk down the stage until he's at the end.

Pablo, Gerard's bodyguard, is waiting for him with his hand stretched out to help him down. Gerard takes his hand and Pablo's holds him by his hip and carries him off the stage.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Gerard asked, leaning to whisper into Pablo's ear.

Pablo nudged his head in the direction of the bar.

"They've got the new girl over there. She's making drinks in drag. She's doing a bunch of neat tricks. It's pretty cool."

Gerard scoffed and pushed the overly buff man aside and started for the bar with his hands placed firmly on his hips.

* * *

Mikey was impressed. The new girl had it even if she said she didn't. It was scene out of Cocktail, but Tom Cruise never looked this good. The tip cup was exploding, overflowing and Frankie's shorts had almost more green than black. The daring ones slipped bills into her suspenders and nothing smaller than five.

"One Kamikaze coming up!"

Frankie filled the shaker and then began dancing to the music.

* * *

Gee walked closer to the bar, shoving people out of her way. The 'hey's' and 'watch it!'s' don't even faze her.

"Mikey!" Gee called out, wedged between two lesbians near Mikey's side of the bar.

He can sort of see the new girl, but hardly.

* * *

Frankie just finished a backbend and coming up poured the drink to the cheering crowd.

"Here you go sweetheart."

Frankie gave the drink to the customer and he paid for it.

"Here you are sweetheart."

The guy took his change and waved a twenty at Frankie.

"Hey baby, give you this if you give me a show."

Frankie looked at Mikey and Mikey shrugged.

* * *

Gee called for Mikey again, nearly knocking over a swarm of lesbians behind him.

"Sorry! Fuck, move out of my way!" Gerard shouted at the complaining women.

* * *

Frankie hopped onto the bar. Everyone moved their drinks for her. She turned on her knees and slunk forward slowly till she was right in front of the .man. He handed her the bill and she took it with her teeth and then went through the motion of dragging it around her body. The crowd cheered loudly as she brought her zipper down showing the lace panties and she slid it inside moaning and thrusting up.

Mikey not hearing or paying attention or whatever the fuck it was pissed Gerard off. He shoved back anyone who was touching him and hopped onto the bar and over until he's standing inside. Everyone was clapping including Mikey. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Gee. Isn't the new girl great?"

Gerard was fuming. He looked over his brother's shoulder and saw _her_ —the new girl. He wasn't impressed.

"She's mediocre!" Gee hissed, yanking Mikey by his arm. "She looks like a slutty high-schooler, Mikey. This is supposed to be my competition?"

"Who said that Gee? She isn't even interested in dancing, just the bar."

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"Today the bar... Tomorrow _my_ stage."

He was aware how paranoid he sounded, but could you blame him? They say this new girl was that good. He didn't want to be the second best. He wanted to be the best.

 _She_ WAS the best.

Mikey laughed quietly. This was the side no one saw of his brother.

"Gee, relax, she is untrained, no dragmother, just a decent club dancer. Seriously relax."

Mikey watched Frankie move off the bar.

"Okay folks, time for my break."

A collective awww was heard.

"Don't worry, I will be back."

Frankie waved and walked towards Mikey.

"How did I do?"

"Just great kid, just great."

Gerard looked her up and down. She wasn't polished. Her look was cheap and her style was sloppy. She clearly had no drag mother just like Mikey said. She wasn't about to read her to her face... No, she was shadier than that. She wanted to pretend to be her friend, even for just a few minutes.

"Hi... You must be the new girl everyone's talking about. I'm Gee... Gee DeVile."

 Gee stuck her hand out for Frankie to hold.

"Oh hey! Nice to meet you I'm..."

"He's mine Deville."

Brendon sauntered up having less trouble getting to the bar now that the crowd dispersed. She hopped on the bar lightly and crossed her legs.

"So Mikey, how did my little protégé do tonight?"

Frank looked at Brenda and laughed.

"Oh Bonnie, you know I ain't no dancer."

Gerard looked between the two girls and giggled under his breath.

"Oh!"

Gee shouted.

"I heard you were taking the new girl under your wing. I don't know why, but it totally slipped my mind. It's no wonder she looks like she came crawling out of a carnival dumpster."

Frank looked at Gee.

"Excuse me? What did you say about me?"

Frank looked the so called diva up and down.

"You look like someone tried to squeeze a watermelon in an hour glass...and failed miserably."

This bitch wanted to throw shade...Frank could throw some shade.

Brenda tossed her head back and laughed.

"The library is open."

Gerard gasped, his hand to his chest in offense.

"A watermelon?"

Gerard had to take a step back. This girl was clearly blind and dangerously stupid.

"Are you out of your mind?"

"No and even if I was, you don't have any brains to spare."

Frankie pretended to adjust a phantom pair of glasses.

Gerard looked at Mikey, eyes wide in shock. Did this little princess know who she was talking to?

Gerard nodded absentmindedly, dipping his head slightly.

"Alright, well... You lost your chance to join the better queen. Good luck being a princess for the rest of your pathetic career." Gee said calmly and moved passed her, bumping her shoulder.

They couldn't see his face, but he was red and grinding his teeth as he walked away.

"Oh honey, I don't wanna be a queen if that is what you are..."

Mikey and Brenda looked at Frank, and he just smirked.

...I'm gonna be a mother-fucking Empress."

Mikey covered his mouth and Brenda scoffed.

"The Library is closed."

Gerard looked, snarling in disgust. He turned forward again, his hair swishing.

"You wish." She said, rolling her eyes.

Gee climbed back upstage with Pablo's help and we went behind the curtain again with a few cat-calls following behind her.

*

*

*

"Hey Pete, what's up with Gee tonight?"

Patrick was concerned. Gee's dance was fierce as always, but too fierce for the ladies to keep up with. She left them in the dust. Pete was in the middle of untucking when Patrick asked him this. He had wondered the same thing too.

"I don't know... When she comes in after mingling we should ask her. It's not like her to treat her dance routine like it’s a job." Pete said, plopping down in front of his vanity.

And speak of the Devil.  Gerard barged in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Over it!"

 She screamed, yanking her wig off her head. It was strange to see her do that. She wasn't even in her room.

"They think they can bring in a little twink to intimidate me? I can just pack my fucking bags and leave this fucking place in a heartbeat. Do you know how many cabarets call me weekly just for me to do a gig there?"

 Gee started to pace now, one hand on her hip and the other taking the cap off her head. Gerard's hair hits his face and splays on his shoulders. He didn't have to wear wigs, but it was something he preferred to do.

"Gee calm down. What are you going on about? What twink?"

Gerard threw his wig across the room and released a tense scream.

"FRANKIE!"

Pete and Patrick looked at each other.

"Hey Pete, why don't you go find Mikey. I'll stay with Gee."

Pete looked between the two half undone queens. His eyes lingered on Gerard longer. He was red in the face, breathing hard and looking at his wig that he had thrown near the front door.

"Okay..." Pete nodded, walking towards the exit.

Before he leaves the room he picked up Gerard's wig and set it down on the dressing room table. Gerard's hand goes in his hair as soon as Pete shuts the door behind himself and he starts to pick at a section of his skull that felt like it was on fire. It was a nervous habit he had picked up as a kid when his father forced him to be social.

"That fucking kid really got under my skin. He said I looked like a fucking watermelon trying to squeeze into an hourglass. A fucking watermelon, Pat. I'm sensitive enough about my weight!"

The high, ringing distress in Gerard's voice could probably be heard throughout this entire back area of the club. Gerard sat down on the love seat, still picking at that spot on his head.

"Gee..."

Patrick walked over to the fallen queen. His heels clicking as he went. He sat down and began to massage her scalp.

"Shhhh, now talk to me. A new girl would not just insult you. Did you say anything to her...honestly."

Gerard huffed and puffed, shrugging.

"I mean... I don't know. Maybe? But that's not the point! She's a BITCH!"

"Gee..."

Patrick did that deep tissue massage that makes the diva go pliant.

"Come on Gee. I know you. What did you say?"

Gerard sighed, putting his hands in his lap.

"I... I said: she looks like she came crawling out of a carnival dumpster. It's not as bad as what she said though! I only said the truth. She fucking called me a watermelon, Patrick. Who does that?"

"Wait...so you never met her and you said that?"

Patrick thought a moment.

"Was Brenda there?"

 

Gerard groaned, smacking his hands on his bare thighs.

"Yes... That fucking bitch. She laughed!"

Gerard paused and touched the side of his face almost like he was in shock.

"Oh my god, Pat. I need to call Devon. I need Devon, okay? I'm gonna flip out—I swear to God, just thinking about them is making me have a panic attack. I need my boyfriend. Please call him. I'm gonna kill someone."

 

"Okay Gee."

Patrick grabbed Gerard's phone and pushed Devon's button. It rang and then that perfect voice.

"Hey there beautiful."

"Uh...no Devon, it's P-Patrick."

"Oh, what's up little mouse? Is my baby okay?"

Patrick blushed even though the older man could not see him.

"Yeah Devon. He's in bad shape."

"Awww, let me talk to him.

Patrick handed Gerard the phone. Gerard frantically plucked the phone from Patrick's hand and pushed it to his ear immediately.

"Dev, come get me. NOW."

Gerard was on the verge of tears.

"Okay baby, I'm on my way. Stay with the little mouse till I get there okay?"

Gerard sniffed loudly and nodded.

"Mhmm. Hey, Dev..."

Gerard called meekly out before his boyfriend could hang up.

"Yes my beautiful Queen?"

"Am I fat?"

 

"What? No baby, you have the perfect curves for me to hold onto, especially when I have you in my arms and I am driving up into you...like last night."

Gerard blushed and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Yeah?"

He shuddered visibly. Last night was raw. They have been so busy; Gerard with his upcoming sold out shows and Devon with his golf tournament. They hardly had time to see each other, let alone have sex.

"I'm wearing this really sexy, red mini corset dress. It's the leather one you helped me pick out. You know which one I'm talking about, right?"

Gerard spoke, seductively moving his hands up the bust of the dress. He could see Patrick's uncomfortable expression from the corner of his eye. He looked like he wanted to leave so that Gerard could talk privately with Devon.

"Yeah baby? Well stay in it cause I want to fuck you just like that. I'm pulling up now."

Gerard giggled. Devon had read his mind.

"Okay. I'm in Pete and Patrick's dressing room. I'm not leaving until those bitches go first. I don't want to run into them. I might do something I'll regret."

"Okay baby, send one of the girls out to meet me then"

Gerard immediately looked at Patrick.

"Patty... Dev's here. Can you show him in? I don't want Brenda and her skanks to harass him when he comes in."

All the queens thought Devon was quite the looker. They often wondered how someone like Gerard—who out of drag was totally out of his league—managed to be in a relationship with someone of Devon's caliber. They never said it to Gerard's face, but he could read their minds.

* * *

Devon walked into the place with a swagger adjusting his cock. He could have any of these girls...ANY of them, but he wanted Gee. She was the best and he only wanted the best.

"Hey Mikey."

Devon saw Mikey with his boyfriend and assumed he was out there for him.

"Hey there little bird."

Pete looked at Devon and smiled.

"Hey, Devon. Here to get Gee?"

"Not quite, I..."

Devon looked up as a young man came out of the back room. He was wearing low riding jeans that showed off a set of perfect hips. The kind you want to bite on for a few hours.

"Hey Mikey, all done."

"Nice job Frankie, here is you part of the tip jar."

"Nah man, you keep it, I got enough tips today."

"No way Frankie, you earned it all, I just made a few drinks, but you made the audience."

Devon leaned into Pete.

"Hey Bird, who is that?"

"Oh, him? That's the new girl, Frankie. Gee and her sort of went at it and now Gee's really stressed out."

 Pete said, filling the man in on the club drama.

Devon looked the boy up and down. He was a cute little twink, but no match for his Gee.

"$60, $80, $400. There you go Frankie."

"Mikey please, I'm just Frank right now. I think I need a new name though cause I like being called Frankie."

"I thought you were the Empress darling."

Brenda came out of the back.

"I did say that didn't I, but I was just throwing shade, I could never be that good."

"Come darling; don't say that, you were wonderful out there earlier. All you need is a gimmick of your own and I would say Empress is perfect. You can wear little china dresses."

Brenda yells back to one of her girls to grab a dress. She quickly brings it out and gives it to Frank. Frank looks at it and smiles.

"I could do that."

"Wonderful, then I dub thee...The Empress."

Devon looked at the boy holding up the dress to his body. He would look amazing in it. The boy handed the dress to the rival Queen.

"Here Brenda, I will wear it Friday when I start."

Frank gathered up his tips that Mikey pushed in a bag.

"See you in a couple of days guys."

Then Frank was gone. Devon looked again and then turned back to Pete.

"Take me to my Queen little bird."

Pete nodded. He turned to Mikey first and pecked him on the lips.

"I'll be right back, my love. Duty calls."

* * *

Gerard was standing in front of the body mirror hanging in between Pete and Patrick's vanities and touched his waist as he stared at himself. He tried to make it smaller by squishing his hips in, but it only caused him pain.

Patrick was telling him to stop doing that, that he looks fine, but Gerard couldn't help it. Everyone was right. He _was_ putting on weight. He was confused as to why it suddenly hit him.

"I can't believe you guys let me get like this. I'm eating salads for the rest of my fucking life."

On that note the door flies open and in comes Pete and Devon. Gerard gasped, dropping his hands to his sides. The next thing he does is run to his boyfriend in his six inch heels and jumps into his arms.

"Whoa, hey baby."

Devon looks at Patrick and smiles.

"How are you little mouse?"

"F-F-Fine."

Devon laughs lightly.

"Well if you will excuse me, I need to take my Queen back to her throne room."

Devon carried Gerard from Pete and Patrick's room to her own private one. Gerard giggled and wrapped his arms tightly around Devon's shoulders. As soon as they get to his dressing room Devon sets Gerard down on his love seat.

"I know I said I never wanna fool around in here anymore, but I'm gonna scratch that rule and you're gonna fuck me so good and hard everyone left in this club is gonna hear me scream your name."

Devon sinks to his knees and grabs the sides of Gerard's panties.

"Then let’s get these out of the way first."

Gerard smirked, lifting his legs slightly.

"You're such a gentlemen."

"Well I have to be for my Queen."

Devon carefully put the garment aside as he slid his hands up Gerard's smooth legs to his thighs and then to the inside.

"Uh uh uh..." Gerard tsked, pulling Devon's hands out from inside of his dress. "I'm a lady, remember?"

He shifted slightly, making room on the love seat for Devon.

 "C'mere, baby... Let me treat you to something special."

"You are...you are special baby."

Devon moved up fully on his knees and kissed Gerard. He ran his hands down the diva's side, enjoying the curved figure the bodice made. He moved his hands in the back and grabbed his ass and pulled him forward. Gerard gasped and then a giggle slowly pushed passed his lips.

"What're you gonna do?" Gerard asked, smiling sheepishly as he pushed his fingers through his boyfriend's thick, black hair.

"Well first I am going to worship that perfect ass of yours and then you are going to slide down on your throne and ride me slow and sweet."

Gerard moaned at that, practically drooling.

"I like that... Get to it." He pushed his legs up and over Devon's shoulders.

"Now now now, you are a Queen. Up on your knees and turn and hold the back like a good girl."

Gerard smirked and pushed his legs up. He held that pose for a moment.

"I'm sucha good, good girl. You should have seen my performance today. So many splits, baby."

Gerard lowered his legs slowly, teasing the man on his knees in front of him. He turned like he was told to do and got on his knees. Devon watched as the pale flesh was revealed to him. He caressed it gently kneading it and laying light kisses and licks to the soft skin.

"You've been using that bath oil I bought you for Christmas last year."

Gerard whimpered and nodded his head slowly.

"Y-yeah... It's my favorite."

Devon was amazing with his mouth. Gerard wanted more.

"Mmmm, I can tell, your skin is so smooth and soft."

Devon slowly made his way to the top of Gerard's ass and began to kiss his way down the center carefully parting his cheeks till he got to his opening. Then he licked his way over the area making the boy moan and writhe.

Gerard's mouth dropped open and his hands dug into the cushions of the love seat.

"D-Dev—oh god, yes!"

Gerard panted, bucking his hips back into his Devon's face. Devon kept going pushing his tongue through the tight ring of muscle and exploring the inside and savoring his baby's unique flavor

"Oh—yes, yes, _yesssss_ " Gerard cooed, starting to grind back against Devon's tongue. "Come on baby, spit... Use some spit." Gerard urged, pushing his hand back to spread himself open. Devon's mouth was watering and he used it to lubricate. He then pushed his finger in with his tongue. Gerard's entire body quivered. This was it. He was going to lose his shit.

"Devon, oh fuck baby. That's g-good. That's so good. That's—ah!"

Devon managed to strike his prostate. He stopped with his tongue and kept going adding a second finger. He then used his other hand to open his pants and slide them off his hips.

"Fuck baby, need to fuck you right now, just like this."

Devon stood up and removed his fingers. He coated his cock in saliva and then pressed it against Gerard's quivering opening.

"Unless my Queen has any objections?"

Gerard shook his head frantically. Devon had him speechless. He needed this so bad. He was going to burst from how turned on he was. Only Devon could make him like this. Devon leaned forward and pressed harder, but did not enter.

"I said...do you have any objections my Queen?"

Gerard gasped.

"No! Just fuck me!"

And Devon did not wait. He pushed in till he had filled Gerard up.

Gerard's knees buckled and his hands went up against the backrest of the love seat.

" _Devonnnn_. Baby, oh fuck. You're so good."

Even though there was a slight burn Gerard can feel it quickly becoming diluted with pleasure from how turned on he was. Devon's thrusts were getting deeper, getting closer and closer to his spot. Devon ran his hands all over Gerard. He needed to show his baby how much he loved his body. He gripped his hips tightly as he plowed into him. As Devon's thrusts become deeper Gerard's moans become louder and more high pitched. Gerard pushed himself up a little and bunched his hand in his messy hair; he tugged on the greasy strands and continued to roll Devon's name off his tongue.

"D-Dev... Devon. Ah, ah, ah. Faster, baby." Gerard moaned out in a chant of encouragement.

"Ride me baby."

Gerard craned his neck to look back at Devon. He nodded and carefully got into his lap—reverse cowgirl. This is his favorite position. The best orgasms he has ever had have been from riding Devon.

"God, you're so big..."

Gerard praised; his eyes slipping shut, sliding down onto Devon's cock, taking him even deeper. He felt so full. Like this was all he could handle. He stayed still like that for a minute or so until he felt Devon's hands caress his waist. Gerard started to move now. He grounded himself onto Devon's cock and began to grind down onto him, desperately trying to find his spot like this. It didn't take long until Gerard was a writhing, moaning mess. He so badly wanted to keep feeling that little tingly sensation in his gut. It was making him speak in tongues or something because he was talking, but he couldn't even make out what he was saying. Devon was the only one who could make him do that. He was going to cum soon... And hard. Fuck, his baby was good, so good.

"Love the way you feel around my cock baby."

Devon watched Gerard's ass as it gyrated around. He knew that he was looking for that magic spot. Hey, less work for him right?

"Gonna cum for me? Come on baby, cum for me."

Gerard squealed, milking that spot, as Devon whispered breathily into his ear.

"F-fuck... Yeah, baby. Yeah, oh fuck yeah."

Gerard whined, tossing his head back.

"So fucking _goooood_ "

Gerard tightened around Devon's cock and slowly rotated his hips.

"Don't stop..." Gerard rasped. "I'm gonna cum."

Devon loved that he could get Gerard to cum without touching him. He kept running his hands up and down Gerard's figure and kissing his ear while whispering dirty thoughts.

"Love to fuck you on stage one night. Show everyone who you belong to. That they can look, but never touch cause you are mine.”

Gerard moaned breathily and without warning he came. He could hardly keep his body upright as his orgasm blissfully washed over him. Now it was Devon's turn. He pushed the boy on the floor and started to pound into him. He gripped his hair and shoved his face into the carpet.

"Fuck, yes yes, love your ass baby, love to fuck you like this."

Devon continued to push on Gerard as he moved himself to his orgasm. Then with a cry he slammed into his ass one final time and came. Gerard felt Devon fill him up. They would have to go straight to the bathroom for a shower when they got home so that meant Gerard would have to a lay a towel down in the car.

Sighing contently, Gerard kept himself pressed down on the floor. He was still basking in the afterglow and apparently so was Devon now.

"Wow..." Gerard murmured. "I hope everyone heard us."

"Too much my love too much.."

Devon carefully pulled out and moved to Gerard's private bathroom where he cleaned himself up. Gerard got up slowly and fixed his hair as he watched Devon through the open bathroom door.

"You know all the girls here wanna' fuck you, right? They get so jealous when they see us together." Gerard giggled, getting up to go fix his face at his vanity.

 "Especially Brenda..."

"Yes well you know that you are the only Queen for my Throne baby."

Gerard laughed and shook his head.

"Stop it, Dev. You better not say that in front of anyone."

"You know I won't baby."

Devon looked at his watch.

"Well baby, you seem to be better so I am going to get going. I have a dinner thing with a client."

Gerard looked back and gave his boyfriend a weird look.

"Um... At this time? You said you were free tonight. Just cancel and we can have a nice dinner and wine."

Gerard got up from his seat and sashayed over to Devon with a faux, coy smile on his face.

"How about you be my dessert and give me a reason to cut out early okay?"

Devon scooped Gerard up in his arms and swung him around before putting him down again.

"See you tonight baby."

He kissed Gerard and swaggered out of the room.

Gerard sighed and pushed his hand on his hip as he watched his strapping boyfriend escape his dressing room.

"But of course... Charming his way out of our plans like always." Gerard mused aloud.

* * *

"I think they're done..." Pete said to Patrick.

They were at the bar, helping Mikey clean up. Devon walked towards the door giving them a thumbs up. Patrick figured it meant that Gerard was out of diva mode, but now...now he would be in a different mode.

"Come on Pete, let's go see how our queen is doing."

Pete followed Patrick's lead, leaving Mikey with a faint smile and quick whisper of, 'I'll see you in a sec'. Gerard was needier than his own boyfriend.

"Did Frank really set all this off?"

"Yeah. Well, you know how Gee hates it when the girls try to steal his thunder. He's not used to someone like Frank, too. I think he's really intimidated this time. Did you see how mad he got?"

They neared the diva's dressing room and Pete could have sworn he heard Gerard's voice. He must have been talking to himself again.

"Sometimes I worry about him Pete, I really do."

Patrick opened the door and gasped.

"That fucking slime ball, piece of shit!!!"

Gerard's wig mannequin flew across the room, hitting the wall with a loud thud.

"I don't want to see him tonight! I don't want him in my fucking house ever again! I'll fucking kill him! I'll kill him!!!"

Gerard's makeup bag was next, flying across the room and scattering its content all over the place. Mac and Ben Nye go flying, blush and eye shadow compacts now broken on the floor. Gerard's still throwing things, his feather boa is in his hands now and he's ripping it apart and the feathers are polluting the room; he's screaming and crying like a mad-man, too.

"I hate him! I hate him!"

He looked insane just then. His hair was a fluffy, greasy mess. His mascara and eyeshadow were all over his eyes and cheeks. Even his expensive red, Mac lipstick was all over his mouth and chin.  Today was not his day.

"Mikey!"

Patrick screamed for Gerard's brother. Mikey jumped over the bar and ran. He pushed past the boys and ran to his brother. He hugged him tightly stopping him from doing any more damage.

"Gerard! Gerard! Calm down!"

Gerard released a loud scream, ear piercing, thrashing in his brother's arms.

"That fucking bastard! I never want to see him again!"

Pete stared in shock; his eyes frantically moving back and forth between the brothers and the disaster in Gerard's dressing room. He was in shock. Sure, Gerard has had freak outs, but never this bad. Everything must have taken its toll on him.

"You don't mean that Gee, come on, calm down, what did he do?"

Gerard squirmed in his brother's grasp. His words just make him angry because that means he has to think about what Devon just did for the twentieth time.

"What am I to him?! We've been together for a year! One fucking year! And he still thinks he can fuck and run! I'm over it!"

"Gee Gee, do you really think he did that or did he have somewhere to be before you even called him? Think Gee think!"

"Fuck having somewhere to be!"

Gerard screamed, breaking free from his brother's hold.

"I'm supposed to be his number one priority! He fucked me and then suddenly he has a thing? No! NO! FUCKING NO!!!"

Gerard started to stomp on the ground, still wearing his stilettos.

Mikey was glad that they were the only ones left in the building. If Brenda or her cronies ever heard any of this, Gerard's reign would be history.

"Someone get me a drink and my fucking cellphone! I'm gonna give him so much hell. He'll learn once and for all."

 Gerard paced around, until he finally picked his cell off the table.

"I got it never mind. Thanks for nothing."

He was still pissed.  Pete looked at Patrick and then at Mikey. How much longer did they have to be here? Gerard was a grown ass man. He could take care of himself. He wasn't about to say that aloud though... Mikey wouldn't just leave his brother like this.

"Gee... We should probably get going, right? You could stay with me and Mikey tonight. I don't want you to go to your apartment of Devon's going to be heading there tonight."

Gerard glared at Pete and scowled. "No! It's my apartment. He can sleep in his fucking car tonight."

And before anyone can say or do anything Gerard's already calling Devon, with it on speaker, sitting cross legged at his messy vanity. It rings four times and then Devon answers with a charming, 'hey beautiful, what's up'.

"Don't you dare hey, beautiful ME!" Gerard screeched.

Everyone in the room cringes at his tone.

"Whoa baby, hold on, what's wrong, I thought it was all fine when I left. Hang on."

A jumble of voices was heard and then air. Devon must have gone outside. Then the sound of a lighter.

"Now baby, talk to me, did that horrible boy come back and say something to you? Let me know and I will put my fist in his ass for you."

Gerard growled audibly and slapped the table.

"I'm upset with you Devon! You can't just... You can't just come here and fuck me to make things better! You were supposed to stay and go home with me. You left me! I wanted you to stay! Can't you see how inconsiderate this is?"

Gerard can't stop shouting. He was going to wake up with a sore throat in the morning.

"Oh, is that what's wrong. Now listen baby, when you called me, or rather with the little mouse called me, I was on my way out the door for a meeting. Honey even if you had been feeling your usual perfect self, tonight would have never worked out."

There was a pause as Devon took a drag of his cigarette and blew it into the receiver.

"I tell you what though, I am grateful that I could stop by and see you cause I was super nervous about this meeting and you and your perfect body managed to relax me and ease my mind and baby, the client was putty in my hands. All I have to do is hand him the pen and it's all good, so thank you baby for that."

Gerard took a sharp inhale of breath and blinked frantically.

"Dev... Oh god. I'm such a crazy bitch, baby. Fuck, I'm so sorry... I just. Oh my god. Today has been so goddamn stressful. I just need you right now. I need you to tell me everything's going to be okay."

And just like that Gerard's coo'ing and using his affectionate voice that could melt your ears off your skull.  The guys in the room all sigh in relief. Patrick looked on helplessly. He wished he had a boyfriend to call and help him through but he didn't. He was going to invite Gerard to stay at his house, but he knew it was a bad idea. Besides, he was still nursing the waning crush on the diva, although each time he behaved like that it went away more.

"I really am sorry Dev. I'm so lucky to have you."

Pete rolled his eyes as Gerard's tone became more and more whiny, but not in that sense. He always put on a 'baby' voice for his boyfriend and it kind of annoyed him.

"It's okay baby, I know how you get sometimes. Now I have to get back to my meeting. I will see you at home later. Love you baby."

"Okay... I love you too. Bye."

Gerard ended the call and turned to face his brother after he scanned the room with a complacent look on his face.

"So... Can you get the janitor in here?"

 He asked, putting his elbow on the table as he placed the palm of his hand underneath his lipstick stained chin.

Pete looked around the destroyed room once more and shook his head, chuckling under his breath.

"You're something else, Gee..."

He really was.

 

 [The Library Is Open](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjZ2VBKJqrI)


	4. The Realness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just for the record, I'm not that fucking happy about you're situation. I wanted to dethrone you myself so don't try to pin this shit on me. I'm a bitch, but I'm not fucking evil!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It been a rough two weeks for me trying to get school work done. Thank the Gods this class is over. No more math, but I can thank my Frankie-kun _***FranklyMrShankly***_ for helping me with it. ^-^
> 
> So as the chapter title states, things get a little real in this one, but do not think that means that diva Gee is not going to have his share of hissy fits. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy!
> 
> Chapter titles taken from RuPauls Music.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank had not enjoyed life in such a long time. Well, his work life. His home life was a different story all together. His boyfriend was getting upset that Frank was never around. He had gone from working three days a week at the club to five now. He was making amazing money though and that seemed to sate Glen for now.

"Hey there Empress."

"Now now, it's Frank out of costume."

Brian laughed.

"Face it you and the Empress are one and one day I will get you on the stage and you will show the world."

Frank hopped on the bar and leaned over putting his stuff away.

"At least let me get you a dressing room or share one with the other girls."

"Nah..."

Frank hopped down.

"...I'm fine changing in the bathroom and I don’t have a ton of stuff so I don’t need a lot of space."

"Man Frankie, I wish that all my girls were like you."

Frank laughed and Brian patted him on the shoulder. He went to Brenda's room to collect his dress and get ready for the crowd tonight.

* * *

Gerard played with the radio, going back and forth between stations until he's satisfied with Queen—Fat Bottomed Girls. He looks at Devon and Devon looks at him. They smirk at each other.

"Excited about your show today?" Devon asked, making a sharp turn once the light turns green.

Gerard crossed his arms over his red, leather cladded chest and sighed. He wasn't trying to be an open book right now, but he's sure Devon can read him.

"Yeah... Totally. If you're the type to like it when some rundown circus queen steals your tips." He sneered.

Devon made a turn into the club entrance and parked in the visitors parking space.

"Yeah? Well, steal them back. Show 'em what you're made of babe. You've been the face of this joint for years. You can't just let her replace you."

Gerard was aware that his boyfriend was egging him on, but he needed that little kick even though it seemed a little rough.

"Well why don't you fucking help me? Gimme some ideas. Apparently I'm a goddamn cow now and I can't even dress the way I want to."

Devon gave him a funny look as he pulled off his aviators sunglasses.

"You're crazy you know that? You look great. You've been dieting all month. I honestly think you're too intimidated to do anything. Get that pacifier out of your mouth and kick that bitch off your throne."

Gerard tossed his head back on the headrest and let out a groan.

"It's not that simple, Dev! I want to. I want to so bad... You have no idea."

Silence hits them and Gerard shifts in his seat a little bit.

"I'm gonna be late." He said as he leaned over and pecked his boyfriend on the lips. "I'll text you."

Devon muttered something under his breath as Gerard hopped out and rolled his eyes. Gerard stands outside, watching his boyfriend drive off.

He didn't want to be at work today. He didn't want to be reminded that he wasn't the best anymore. He wanted to go home and hide under his sheets. He was so fucking pathetic.

Walking towards the double doors of the club, Gerard shoves them open as pushes his sunglasses up his hair. He avoided contact with anyone and when he passes the bar he throws an empty, crumpled back of cigarettes at Mikey as he made his way to the dressing rooms in the back.

*

*

*

"Empress over here! No, I was next! No me!"

Calm down babies, I will get to all of you. There is only one of me though, so you have to wait a moment. You can't rush perfection."

Brenda leaned against the door enjoying her cigarette. She watched as her little project was wowing the crowd at the bar. Now she just had to get her on stage and she would dethrone that bitch and rule the club.

* * *

Gerard sat in his dressing room, in darkness, in front of his vanity. He was smoking a cigarette with his legs crossed and his elbows on the table.

The only light that's illuminating the room in the bottom of the door, allowing a strip of light to graze his pale legs.

He's sulking. He's aware of that.

He can hear everyone in the club shouting 'Empress'. It was taking its toll on him. He remembered when they used to shout 'Gee'. Those days were clearly over and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Gee." Pete pushed the door open and poked his head in.

Gerard wiped his face with his free hand and looked at Pete with sunken eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, burning his cigarette out on the heart ashtray in front of him.

"You go on in ten. Are you ready?"

Gerard stood up on wobbly legs. He had one too many martinis, but he was fine. He could still perform. He nodded and grabbed his feather boa off the coat rack beside his vanity and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Yeah... I'm ready."

 

Frank watched Gee perform. It was not her best and Frank knew it. She was almost drunk, but the crowd that was watching still ate it up. he wished that they hadn't gotten off on the wrong foot. Maybe they could have been friends, but Gee clearly hated Frank and he knew it. Frank's shift was over. He made an early one so that he could go home and make a surprise for Glen when he got off the late shift. he changed and hurried out of the club and made his way home. He was surprised to see Glen's car in in front of the building. He shrugged it off. Oh well, he would surprise him another time.

"Glen, I'm home ear..."

Frank's words fell out of his mouth as the sight of his boyfriend with another man, a twink no less, going down on him in the living room. Glen was moaning so loudly that he didn't even hear Frank...oh, but he was about to hear him for sure.

*

*

*

Frank was exhausted as he made his way back to the club. He has some war wounds, but he knew that Glen and his boy toy got the message. The problem was the apartment was in Glen's name so now Frank was homeless. He hoped that Brian would let him sleep at the club in the back just for tonight and then he would figure out where he and his possessions would be going.

"Frankie, you back and...."

Mikey jumped over the bar when he saw what Frank looked like. He yelled for help and the girls that remained came running...well except for his brother. Brenda walked up to Frank and looked at his face.

"Well, no amount of makeup will fix this."

Mikey could not believe how uncaring she was being of Frank.

"Shut the fuck up Brenda, Frankie is really hurt and..."

"Well you deal with it then. I don’t have time for charity cases."

Mikey saw the hurt in Frank's eyes as Brenda walked away. Frank had to learn the hard way that Brenda was friend to no one, but herself.

* * *

"Hey Gee, you gotta see this!"

Patrick came bursting into Gerard's private room.

Gerard lifted his head off his vanity table and let go of the bottle of vodka he was clutching with a death grip.

"Huh—what? What happened?"

"Frank came back in and he's all fucked up. Like someone jumped him and Brenda just shunned him in front of everyone. I think the reign of the Empress is over!"

Gerard dropped the glass bottle of vodka on the hard floor and it shattered. He paid no mind to the mess and stepped over it with his heels, the glass crunching under his weight.

He shoved passed Patrick to get through and stumbled down the hall with his hands sliding against the wall so he wouldn't topple over. He could hear the commotion but he couldn't see it yet.

"Frankie, come on, just come to our place and...."

"No, I'll be fine here. I kind of just want to be alone."

Frank smiled weakly at Brian as he made his way towards the hall. He kept his head down as he walked along and because of this ran into someone.

"Shit, sorry, I wasn't looking where i was going."

Frank looked up through his swollen eye and saw Gee.

"Sorry."

He quickly passed by heading to the end and Brian and M's office.

Gerard fell back a bit. Shocked from the bump and turned quickly to look at Frank.

"What happened to you?" Gerard called out, sounding harsh, but he wasn't trying to. It just came out that way because he was drunk.

"It’s nothing, just don't worry about it."

Frank made it to the office door, but it was locked. Dammit, Brian forgot to give him the key.

Gerard went to Frank and grabbed his hand.

"C'mere. My room's over here. We can talk."

Gerard dragged the shorter man to his dressing door and kicked it open with his heel. He pushed Frank in and slammed the door shut behind them, locking it.

"Tell me. What happened? What happened to your face?"

He wasn't too concerned at this point. He just wanted to hear broken words come pouring out of his mouth. He was drunk and he was vengeful. Frank took in the disarray of the Queen's room.

"Nothing, I just....I got in a fight with my boyfriend and...."

Gerard stared at him with anxious eyes. He wanted the full scoop. He wanted to be assured.

"Yeah...? And? What else. Tell me.”

Frank was pissed now. He jumped up and pushed Gee away from him.

'And what?! What are you looking for Gee huh? My misery cause i found out my boyfriend was cheating on me with someone even more twink that I am and now I have no place to live cause that fuckers name is on the lease and that bitch Brenda just left me for dead! Huh, is that what you want to hear?! You want to hear how miserable and homeless I am now huh!? IS THAT WHAT YOU FUCKING WANT!?"

Frank collapsed on the ground, not noticing that there was broken glass and finally cried. Gerard fell against his vanity; his ass dropping on his seat

"Oh you're so fucking perfect, aren't you? You want to be the fucking victim so bad! Get off the floor, you're sitting in vodka and glass." Gerard shouted, jumping off of his stool as he yanked Frank by his arm and pulled him away from the mess on the floor.

"Just for the record, I'm not that fucking happy about you're situation. I wanted to dethrone you myself so don't try to pin this shit on me. I'm a bitch, but I'm not fucking evil!"

He slurred, rushing to his vanity for his first aid kit after he shoved Frank on his love seat.

"Dethrone me? What the fuck are you talking about?"

Frank didn't want to be touched right now, so he curled up in the tightest ball that he could.

"Are you that fucking naïve? That bitch Brenda has had it out for the day she started working here. She used you to take my spot light. And it worked, but now it's over and the club is mine again. I wanted to be the one to get it back." Gerard admitted, sitting next to Frank.

He grabbed the boy's hand and flipped it on his lap, bloody palm up. He cut himself deep, but it wasn't too deep. He wouldn't need stitches or anything.

"I wanted to dethrone you..."

Gerard lowered his voice as he started to apply an alcohol soaked cotton ball against Frank's wound.

"Well you can have this place or whatever. I told Brian, I'm quitting tomorrow. I never wanted to be like you guys. I just needed the job."

Frank made a face a whimpered slightly from the sting of the alcohol. Now that the adrenaline was leaving his body, the pain came rushing in. Glen really fucked him up. He didn't even want to see under his clothes. Gerard licked his lips, pulling the cotton ball away from Frank's hand. He listened closely to everything Frank had said despite being pretty intoxicated.

"Did you even like it...? Here, I mean. You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it—all the attention. All the praise and admiration."

Frank yanked his hand away from Gee.

"No Gee, I didn't! Fuck, i am not an attention whore like you. I just needed the money!"

Frank got up and made his way to the door. Gerard growled. He was NOT an attention whore. He was an entertainer.

"What's your fucking problem?! I'm trying to help you goddamnit! You're sucha brat! What're you gonna do, huh? Sleep on in M and Brian's office when you're planning on quitting? They won't let you so give it up."

At that moment, Gerard's door opened.

"There you are Frankie. Oh, Gee, thanks for helping him. Sorry, I forgot to unlock the door for you."

Frank walked with Brian down the hall. He followed quickly with blankets and a pillow.

"I wish you would come back with us."

"No Brian really I will be fine."

"Okay, well leave the door open cause the air goes off after we shut down and it will get stuffy in here and we don’t wanting you opening the window for your safety."

"Okay Brian, I got you."

M set up the couch for him.

"See you in the morning then."

Brian walked back out with M and stopped at Gerard's door.

"Hey Gee, you mind locking up for us tonight?"

Gerard ruffled his hand in his greasy hair and nodded.

"Y-yeah... Sure, whatever."

Frank listens to everyone leave. He sees a mirror in the corner of the office and walks over to it. He carefully removes his shirt and...

"Fuck."

It is a good thing he is quitting because all the bruises would be visible in the dress. Gerard hopped up from his seat and pushed his door open quickly. He rushed to M and Brian's office door and knocked on it. He doesn't wait for a response he just pushes it open.

"Listen... Don't stay here. Okay?"

Gerard closed the door behind him, leaning on and it tipping his head back against it.

"What the fuck!?"

Frank crossed his arms over his chest like he was a fucking girl needing to hide his virtues. That alone caused him to wince as the bruises were more prominent there, peeking out from under the many tattoos he had. Gerard's eyes widened in shock. The kid's entire body is littered in fresh scrapes and bruises. It was way worse than he thought.

"Fuck..."

Gerard said, putting a hand over his eyes.

 "Shit. Sorry. Fuck—your boyfriend... I mean, ex boyfriend really fucked you up."

He didn't mean to be insensitive. He was just being honest and he didn't have a filter.

"Can I uncover my eyes? I want to talk to you about something."

Frank realizes how stupid he's being. He's no fucking girl.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just surprised."

Frank takes his arms down and looks back in the mirror taking in how bad it is. He sees one peeking out and shading part of the words on his hip.

'Fuck."

He's been saying that a lot as he slips the side of his jeans down and examines the massive bruise forming on his thigh. Gerard stepped up behind him, towering over him, and stared at him with an arched brow.

"Those will heal... How's your head?"

"Hurts, he hit me with a fucking lamp. I loved that lamp too."

Gerard delicately ran his fingertips across Frank's shoulders; his press-on nails dragging lightly across bruised skin.

"Hmm..."

Gerard hummed, tilting his head to the side.

"You don't have to stay here. You don't want to have to owe Brian and M anything. God knows I know what that's like."

Frank didn't want to admit how good her touch felt.

"I-I-I'll be fine really. I'm sure you have better things to do than be here with me. Besides now you can celebrate, you have your club back."

Gerard chuckled under his breath and shrugged his shoulders.

"Or... You can stay with me at my place. I live with my boyfriend, but we have a spare bedroom. I can celebrate another day."

Gee had not stopped touching him and it just served to remind him how long it had been with Glen.

"N-No seriously, I'll be f-f-fine."

He cursed himself for not being able to steady his voice.

"C'mon. I promise I'll be nice to you. I actually kind of feel bad for treating you the way I did when we first met. You're not so bad."

Gerard ruffles Frank's hair a little bit with a lopsided grin on his face. Frank finally looks up at the Queen in the mirror. When their eye's meet he sees genuine concern and a real apology.

"Alright, but not for too long. I don't want to be a burden. I have to find a place to store my stuff and ..."

Frank just started babbling and making hand gestures. Gerard smirked, nodding slowly.

"Yeah... I could help with that. Just bring everything to my apartment. Devon and I have a ton of space."

Frank took a real breath.

"So...now what?"

Gerard backed away from him a bit and ran his fingers through his hair. He sighed, pursing his lips.

"Well... We could get the fuck outta here and go _home_ ;... Or we could stay here and braid each other's hair and try on mini skirts. Your choice."

It clearly wasn't his choice, because on that note Gerard bumps his shoulder lightly and winks at him just before he starts to exit the office. Frank winces lightly at the touch, but slips his shirt back on, which is painful. He really needs to get some cream on these and quickly before he is hurrying out to where Gee is.

*

*

*

"So now we wait for your boyfriend?"

Frank and Gee were standing outside the club. Frank had lit a cigarette and was trying to smoke it quickly not knowing if the Queen allowed smoking in his house.

"Yeah... He should be getting here soon." Gerard looked at Frank's cigarette and sighed.

"Can I bum one? I'm freezing—I should have fucking changed."

Frank nodded and then realized it was his last. His carton was at the apartment.

"Here, you can share mine and wait..."

Frank put his backpack on the ground holding the cigarette out for Gee.

"Here."

He pulled his hoodie out of the bag.

"Lift your arms."

Gerard plucked the cigarette out of his mouth and stuck it in the air.

"Kinda can't."

"Fine."

Frank moved behind the Queen and slipped his hands through. He tied his hoodie around his waist.

"There, at least your ass won't freeze now."

Gerard chuckled, sticking the cigarette between his lips again. He took a drag and then blew the smoke out the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks mom."

Suddenly, Devon drives up to the club entrance and pulls up in front of the boys. He had a confused look on his face.

Gerard smiled at him, pulling open the passenger door after passing Frank the cigarette.

"Hey baby. This is Frank. My rival. He's staying with us, is that cool?"

"Shut the fuck up Gee, I am not your rival, I don’t even dance!"

Devon looked at the smaller boy and smirked.

"Well with legs like that you could. I bet my Satin doll here could teach you a thing or two."

"Shut up, perv."

Gerard rolled his eyes and hopped into the car. He pulled Devon into a hard kiss and when they broke apart he looked back at Frank who had already gotten into the back seat.

"Buckle up, buckaroo."

Frank rolled his eyes. He had no idea what he was getting into.

*

*

*

"Fuck my life."

Frank had his head buried under four pillows in the guest room, which was right next to Gee's and Devon's room...where for the last two hours he listened to the older queen howl as he was fucked.

"Should have stayed at the club."

It had been quiet for about an hour so Frank pulled his head out. He moved to the door and peered out. The bedroom door was closed.

"Thank fuck."

Frank quickly went to piss and then headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

"Hey there, didn't know you were up."

Frank stopped short. Devon was standing in the kitchen drinking out of the milk carton....gross...naked. The room was dark, but the moonlight illuminated his physique.

"Oh...sorry, didn't realize that you were up."

Frank also noticed the man was semi hard. How that was possible after a two hour marathon was beyond him.

"Just needed a quick drink. Want some?"

Frank waved his hands.

"No man, lactose intolerant."

"Oh, okay, well we have cans of diet if you drink that shit."

"Uh yeah, I do."

Devon reached in the fridge and grabbed one tossing it to Frank.

"Hope we didn't keep you up."

"Huh? no, I just woke up, had to piss."

Devon raised an eyebrow at that.

"Man, you don’t talk like Gerard, why are you at the club if you aren't a queen?"

"Gerard?"

"Yeah, Gee's real name."

"Oh, didn't know it sorry. No I just needed the money and I like to bartend."

Frank found it really weird having a conversation with a naked man.

"Okay, just wondering. Well good night Frank."

"Night."

Devon walked back to the hallway and Frank shook his head. He opened the soda.

"FUCK!"

The can sprayed everywhere!

"Shit fucking fuck cock sucker asshole!"

Frank stormed off to take a shower leaving the mess.

* * *

Gerard stretched out, on his back, with arms above his head. He smiled when Devon crept back into the bedroom. He closed the door behind himself and got back into bed.

"I don't know about you..."

Gerard started, giggling as Devon plopped down next to him.

"But... I'm still really horny." He said as he draped his arm over the larger man’s chest.

"Too much doll, too much. Hey, your little friend is awake."

Gerard giggled obnoxiously.

 "Yeah... I know."

He grabbed Devon's hand and dropped it on his dick.

"Play with him a little bit."

Devon smirked and stroked it lightly.

"Did you bring your friend here to torture him?"

Gerard moaned softly, nodding involuntarily.

"Mmm... Yeah, a little. But I'm nice now. I did a charitable thing—use your fingers, Dev."

Devon trailed his finger down to Gerard's still wet opening and pushed one inside.

"Unnnhh... Babe, what do you think of him? Frank, I mean. F-fuck."

 Gerard reached down and grasped Devon's wrist as he pushed his finger in and out of him.

"He's cute. Not as cute as you ...or as hot."

Devon moved onto his knees and pushed another finger in. He leaned over and mouthed at the spot that drove Gerard crazy on his neck Gerard brought his hand to his mouth and nibbled on his finger to prevent himself from moaning any louder. Frank must be falling asleep soon. They kept him up for so long.

"Yeah...? Would you fuck him?"

Devon moved his fingers and ran the tip of his cock against the now vacant opening.

"Would you like me to? Would that turn you on? Watching me fuck the little twink?"

Gerard pushed his hand up Devon's shoulder, towards his neck and then up the side of his face. He caressed him there and then aggressively patted him.

"You fucking wish, perv. God, could you be any gentler? Fuck, Dev. Harder."

Devon pushed just the head in and wiggled it around.

"But teasing you is so much more fun."

Gerard groaned, lowering his hand to the man’s lower back.

"Stop. Listen... Frank's cute. He's really cute."

He shifted slightly and looked Devon in the eyes.

"His boyfriend cheated on him and they got in a fight. He's pretty messed up and we have to be there for him. This thing we're doing... We're going all out because it's going to be our last night doing it like this. You get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah."

Devon pushed in all the way hitting Gerard' prostate dead on.

"Now I'm saying shut up with words and let me hear you moan bitch."

He began thrusting at a blinding speed. Gerard squeezed his eyes shut tightly and wrapped his legs around Devon's hips to brace himself.

"F-fuck... O-oh fuck!"

He stuttered and then gnawed down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet.

 "Don't tell me to fucking shut up, you p-prick."

The bed squeaked and rocked and Gerard cursed it mentally.

"Prick am I? I'll show you prick."

Devon yanked Gerard off his back and into his lap. He grabbed his hips hard and began to fuck up with precision movements. Gerard mouth dropped and the moans came pouring out. He gripped Devon's shoulders and dragged his nails down until he breaks skin.

"Dev—baby, ohmygod... Oh!"

 Gerard whimpered as he bucked down on Devon's upward thrusts. He was probably going to pass out as soon as he cums. There was only so much he could take. Devon was going to be the death of him... Even though this was his idea.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The bedroom door bursts open and a dripping wet Frank is in front of them with one of their barely there hand towels.

"You two are rude as fuck! I am getting the fuck out of here!"

Frank storms out of the room as fast as he burst in. Gerard nearly jumped out of his skin. He hopped off of Devon's lap, mid slapping him upside the head.

"Shit, DEV! Couldn't you listen to me for once?!"

He shouted as he climbed out of bed and slipped his bathrobe on. Frank is in the guest room cramming his stuff in his back pack. He looked down and realizes he's still naked.

"FUCK!"

Frank hauls back and punches the steel bed frame. He then falls on his knees cradling his hand. Gerard scurried down the hall, holding his robe closed. He stood in front of the open guest room door and watched Frank on floor.

"You're not really leaving, are you?"

Gerard scurried down the hall, holding his robe closed. He made it to the guest room and stood in front of the open door. He gaped when he saw Frank naked on the floor.

"Shit..."

He turned around instantly and kept his back to him.

"Could you put some clothes on? I'm trying to convince you to stay."

It was going to be hard for him to do that now since he's got the image of the younger man naked in his head. He had so many tattoos. It was mesmerizing. Was it weird that Gerard wanted to draw him?

"Could you just fuck off!"

Frank looked at his hand. He tried to flex it and yelped. Great, probably broken. Gerard kept his back to him. He only slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse.

"Don't be a fucking jerk. I'm only trying to help. It's not my goddamn fault my boy friend has the libido of a lab rabbit."

Gerard turned now; sick of having his back turned. He could care less that Frank was naked. He told him to dress and he wouldn't so it wasn't his fault.

"What the fuck happened to your hand?"

He walked over to him; his arms crossed over his chest.

"None of your fucking business, what are you my mother?"

Frank stood up not giving a fuck that he was naked and walked to the bathroom ignoring the pissed off queen. Gerard followed closely behind him. He kept his eyes up. He really had to or else he'd be in big trouble.

"Just listen to me! You can't leave. Where the hell would you even go?! I was telling Dev that this is our last night doing this. I promise it won't happen again."

Frank stopped and spun around so fast Gerard ran into him.

"You know what? When I had guests at the house for a night, Glen and I didn't even blow each other! Your inconsiderate narcissistic ass kept me up for two fucking hours and then when I thought it was safe, I go the kitchen to find you naked boyfriend drinking milk out of the fucking carton and wagging a semi at me."

He advanced on Gerard poking his uninjured hand at him.

"So if you think I am going to stay one more fucking minute in this den of fucking Sodom, you have tucked you cock way to far up your ass!"

Frank stalked off again into the bathroom and slammed the door. Gerard let that sink in for a moment. He wasn't a narcissist was he? No... That didn't sound right. Maybe in that moment he was, but he usually wasn't. It had been a long few weeks and he was finally happy again... Or so he thought. He never stopped to think about Frank and his life and his situation. He had it way worse.

"Well fuck!"

Gerard shouted, leaning against the bathroom door.

 "I said I was sorry and that it won't happen again! What more do you want?"

The door opened causing Gerard to lose his balance again. Frank comes out cradling a now bandaged hand.

"Gerard, I'm tired. Just go back to your boyfriend. Get fucked or whatever. I will be gone in the morning."

He makes his way back to the guest room. Gerard followed him, sighing loudly.

"You don't have to leave, Frank. I already told you it won't happen again."

Gerard went to say something else but he looks at Frank's bruised up back and loses his train of thought.

"You sound like a fucking broken record Gerard. Does anything intelligent come out of your mouth?"

Frank finally starts to get dressed. He winces as he pulls on his boxer briefs between the pain of his bruised body and his now sprained, thankfully not broken hand.

"Gerard, what is going on? I keep hearing yelling."

Devon comes in with his own robe. He sees a very bruised body and he winces.

"Frank, you need to lay down right now and let us take care of that."

Frank tried to protest, but found himself being gently guided to the bed.

"Gee doll, please get me the cream that I use for you when you get bruised on stage."

Gerard gave Frank a quick look over and nodded. He rushed to his and Devon's bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the cream and then immediately went back to the guest room where Devon was still examining Frank and calmly talking to him.

"Here."

He passed it to his boyfriend. "

Better hurry. It looks pretty bad."

Devon climbed on the bed and grabbed the hem of Frank's underwear.

"Look. I can see the bruises go further and I want to get them all."

Frank was going to protest, but decided fuck it.

"Yeah, go ahead."

Devon eased Frank's boxer briefs down and whistled.

"He kicked you in the ass huh?"

Frank couldn't help chuckling.

"Yeah, but that was after a kicked his boy toy's nuts in. Took advantage when my back was turned."

"You really didn’t take his shit did you?"

"Nope, used to be a scrapper when I was younger and I..."

Frank jumped as the cold cream touched his skin.

"Sorry, I should have warmed it up."

"Nah, don’t worry. So anyway..."

Gerard coughed and looked away.

"He probably should have done that there himself, Dev. You don't have to apply the cream _everywhere_ , ya know."

"Gerard not now. Can't you see he doesn't have use of his fingers right now?"

Devon ignored his rapidly whining boyfriend and concentrated on rubbing the cream in good where ever he saw bruises.

"Okay Frank, you can keep your cock covered with the cloth, but I saw some deep ones on your thighs so I need to get in there."

Frank nodded and gingerly turned his body. Devon applied the cream to his chest and then his hips. He moved to his thigh and then the other. He was careful and methodic and Frank appreciated it.

"There we go Frankie, all done."

"Thanks Devon."

"So, how about we all get some sleep now and then we get your stuff in the morning."

"Yeah and I need to go to the club and let them know that I can't work like this."

"Cool, I'll bring you after we get your stuff."

"Great! *yawn* Well, I'm going to get some sleep then."

Devon climbed off of the bed and slung his arm around Gerard's waist.

"Don't worry; we won't be waking you up anymore."

He started to guide Gerard out of the room.

"Sleep well Frankie."

"Thanks Dev."

Devon closed the door and smiled.

"He seems like a nice guy."

Gerard aggressively shrugged Devon's arm off of his shoulder. He doesn't even make a sound as he makes his way back to the bedroom. He just grabs his boyfriend's pillow and blanket and carries it out to the living room. He throws it all on the couch.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Sleep well."

Gerard sneered, storming into the bedroom. Devon stood there staring at the bedroom door when he heard another door open.

"Wow, he's a fucking drama queen huh?"

"You have no idea."

"Listen there is more than enough room in here to crash. I feel kind of responsible for you losing your bed anyway."

"Thanks Frank, you're a good guy."

Yeah, that's why I get fucked over a lot."

Devon walked into the room and patted Frank carefully on the shoulder.

"Maybe you just haven't met the right one yet."

"Maybe you're right."

As Devon made his way to the bed, Frank closed the door.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up, alone, pushing his princess sleeping blindfold up his head. He sat up in bed, smacking his lips. He needed coffee and to brush his teeth.

"Devon!"

He shouted; his voice still raspy from sleep.

 "Cofffffeeeee!"

The smell of breakfast was wafting under the closed door. All the things that Gerard didn't eat cause it would put on the pounds. Eggs, bacon, what smelled like fresh baked bread if it was to be believed and of course....coffee. Gerard climbed out of bed, cursing under his breath. He grabbed his robe off the coat rack by the closet and threw it over his skimpy nightgown he wore to sleep.

"Fucking... Motherfucker."

Gerard murmured under his breath as he tied the knot on his robe. He yanked open the bedroom door and whined as the smell of a heavy breakfast invaded his senses.

"DEV!"

Gerard screamed again, louder this time.  He waltzed into the kitchen with his hands on his hips. What he sees makes him angry, angrier than he already was—if that was possible. Devon and Frank were at the dining table, laughing and drinking up all HIS coffee and eating their fatty breakfast.

"What the hell is this?" Gerard asked, gaining their attention.

"Um...Egg whites, turkey bacon, homemade seven grain bread, and fresh ground coffee."

"And good morning to you too sunshine. Would you like a cup of coffee? I have fat free pumpkin pie favored cream."

Devon didn't wait for Gerard to say anything. He poured him a cup and placed it on the table next to the creamer.

"Frankie is amazing in the kitchen! He got up super early and went shopping at Whole Foods. I didn't even know they were open that early!"

"Well...their not, but I used to work for them so I have a little pull there."

Frank spread organic apple butter on his toast and took a bite. Gerard crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the floor like a pissed off mother.

"That's not what I fucking meant."

"You look like a cat that got its tail caught under the rocking chair as my grandmother would say."

Devon could not help but laugh at this. He thinks if Gerard was a cat, his tail would be twitching like crazy. Frank finished his toast and he took his plate to the sink. He picked up his coffee and swirled it.

"Glen will be at work now, so I am going to get my stuff. I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up."

Frank grabbed his jacket and slipped it on.

"Later Devon...Gerard."

Frank left Devon with a very pissed off kitten.

Gerard shot his boyfriend a dirty look, still tapping his foot on the floor frantically.

"... What the fuck do you think you're doing, Dev?"

Devon took a sip of his coffee as he eyed his pissed off boyfriend. He needed to smooth this out.

"Well...right now I am looking at my beautiful queen who I missed cuddling with last night and who I want to fall down at his feet and give him an amazing morning blow job along with fucking him hard and fast over the arm of the sofa. I was just waiting for our guest to leave first."

Devon licked his lips as he picked up a piece of turkey bacon and wrapped his tongue around it slowly pulling it in. Gerard stopped tapping his foot and instead of shooing Devon a dirty look; his eyes softened and his lips started to twitch into a small smile.

"You think it's gonna be that easy?"

Devon rose and moved to the other side of the table. He pushed Gerard against the wall and crowded him pushing his face into his neck and breathing deeply.

"Oh I know it is."

He nibbled on the collar bone lightly.

Gerard wrapped his arms around the taller mans shoulders and giggled.

"You win. For now."

"Oh I win baby doll.."

Devon pulled the knot open and pushed the robe apart. He ran a hand under the thinly veiled gown and caressed Gerard's cock.

"I win for always.”

He slid slowly to his knees listening to the thunk of the queen’s head as it hit the wall in gratification.

"So easy baby doll, so fucking easy."

 


	5. Freaky Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know Gee, they say that you should be nice to people on the way up, cause they can ease your drop if you fall, but I have a feeling your fall is going to be especially painful with no one to catch you and no one to help you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> Hope you all had an amazing Turkey day! Wow, I have been putting up fics all day and never said it! ^0^
> 
> So to sum this chapter up...Gerard is a diva bitch, Frank is super sweet and Devon is...well...
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

 

Gerard pushed open his apartment door after he unlocked it. He waltzed in, still in full drag. He had to get a ride from Pete and Mikey, because Devon couldn't pick him up for some strange reason. Gerard's heels clack obnoxiously on the wood floor; he's making his way over to the kitchen with his hand on his hip.

"I'm home!"

Gerard shouted, making his presence known—as if his heels didn't already do that. He enters the living room and what he sees makes him see red. He screeches.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

Devon and Frank are on the couch, watching football on TV, with a couple of beers on the coffee table. Was this the reason his damn boyfriend couldn't pick him up?

"Oh hey doll, glad your brother could give you a ride home. I just did not feel safe driving after drinking you know?"

Frank looked at Gerard.

"Yeah, well it was my fault to because I didn't know that you had to be picked up or I wouldn't have offered Dev the beer at the bar."

Devon placed a hand on Frank's thigh and patted it.

"That's okay Frankie, no harm and Gee got home okay."

He then used the thigh as momentum to get up. He walked to Gerard and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look good doll, new outfit? Did you start a new act?"

Gerard followed behind Devon, rolling his eyes.

"Well yeah, remember? I told you last night. And what're you doing drinking beer? You're supposed to be cutting back."

"Oh stop nagging Gee, it's a couple of beers, I'm home and not driving and I am only with Frankie."

Devon grabbed two more out of the fridge and popped the top taking a swig of one. He brought the other to Frank and flopped down on the sofa.

"Careful there Dev, you need to start hitting the gym again."

Frank patted Devon's stomach and Devon laughed.

"Yeah. Hey, let's hit there tomorrow morning before we go to work."

"Sounds good to me."

Gerard scoffed, going to his bedroom. Frank and Devon were getting on his nerves. They were too buddy-buddy and it was pissing him off. He hardly got to spend time with his boyfriend, because he was far too into bonding with Frank. Gerard was jealous. There was no hiding it.

"Dev..."

Gerard called out, looking around the messy bedroom.

"… You were supposed to tidy up! Are you serious?! I come home from a long day of heels and dancing and shady bitches and you sit on your fucking ass all day drinking beer and watching shit sports with your new BFF!"

Gerard stormed out of the bedroom, flailing his hands around like a madman.

"Excuse me?"

Devon stood up.

"I work six days a week and damn hard and bring in more money than shaking your ass ever could so if I want to take a day off and relax I am going to fucking do that and you will do well to respect me!"

Gerard gasped.

"Are you out of your mind?! Listen, asshole: I asked for one little favor. You said you would fucking do it, so <i>EXCUSE ME</i> for asking questions. Don't promise to do something if you're not going to do it!"

Gerard stepped up to the taller man, red faced. Even in his heels Devon stood an inch or two above him. It should have intimidated Gerard a bit, but he was like a Chihuahua when he was angry. Frank got up and went into his room. This was nothing new, but it was getting more frequent. He sighed and closed the door. He knew they would fight and then two doors would slam. Gerard going to their bedroom and Devon going out the front door. Then Frank would come out and clean up the mess their fight made. He looked in the mirror. His bruises had finally faded to almost nothing.

"I still don’t know if this is any better."

"Leave! Just go and don't bother coming to bed tonight!"

Gerard screamed, going to his bedroom.

He still needed to change out of his drag. He felt so cliché right then and there. A woman yelling at her husband... Yeah, that sounded about right. Once the two doors slammed Frank came out. He turned off the game; they were losing anyway, and began to clean up. He slipped his ipod on and cranked up some local Jersey punk and went to work.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard has had enough.

He was sick and tired of fighting and shouting and crying. He was fed up with his home life being absolute shit. He knew if he didn't come home that night that it wouldn't even matter. Devon wouldn't call him asking for him; he wouldn't even ask Gerard to come home.

No, Gerard decided that if he stayed in his dressing room and sleep on the couch no one would give a flying fuck. Was he going to do that? FUCK NO. That would be terrible on his back. It was just a simple thought. A day-dream... Well, more like a day-nightmare.

It was frustrating to think about. Devon and Frank were becoming the best of friends. First, Frank steals his club. Then he steals his man. What next? His identity?

No. FUCK NO.

Gerard wasn't going to curl up and die.

After a long day of work Gerard was in his dressing room, getting out of his drag. His makeup was still on, but he had changed into his every day clothes. He was looking at himself in his vanity mirror, pursing his lips as Pete and Patrick rambled on about how intense his performance was.

Gerard sighed and shifted and rolled his eyes one too many times. It wasn't because of Pete or Patrick. He was just really tense. He could go for one of Patrick's amazing scalp massages.

"Honestly,"

Gerard started out of nowhere.

 "And nothing against you two, but I have a goddamn headache."

"Do you need a massage Gee? I can help you."

"Hey Gee."

Mikey comes in with the cordless.

"It's Devon, why is he calling the bar and not your phone?"

Gerard retrieved the phone from Pete who took it from Mikey.

"My cell isn't on me."

He said to Mikey, putting the bar phone to his ear.

 "Yeah?"

"Hey doll, I'm making you a special dinner for us baby. Would you pick up a bottle of wine on the way home?"

Gerard thought that everything he just said sounded really forced, but at least he was trying...Gerard sighed. He palmed his face and shrugged even though Devon couldn't see him.

"Yeah... Sure, I guess. Is Frank gonna step out for the night?"

He had to ask, because it wouldn't be very romantic if they're new roommate was lounging in the living room watching sports while they were in the dining room, trying to have a dinner for two date in.

"Yeah, Frankie took a double shift so he won't be home till after way midnight. We got the place all to ourselves and I am going to make you scream baby. You won't be able to walk for weeks."

Gerard would believe when he saw it. Right now, he was still a little paranoid and skeptical. He and Devon haven't been able to do much alone and he knows he's the one who invited Frank to come and stay over, but that wasn't the damn point.

"Hm... Well, okay. That sounds promising. I have to be able to walk though, okay? I don't have vacation until next month. I have to be able to dance."

He tried not to laugh as he said this. He failed miserably.

"Take a cab there and home baby, I will pay for it. You deserve it doll, you been working hard lately and I noticed the place has looked really good."

Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes. He doesn't even clean anything. He didn't have to with Frank around.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, bye Devon. I have to go. I'm leaving now. I'll text you and let you know when I'm gonna be home. Love you bye."

He ended the call.

"Wow."

Gerard said to Pete and Patrick who were pretending not to listen.

"I don't know when I started to hate the sound of his voice. I want to rip my goddamn hair out."

"Man Gee, is living with Frankie that bad? I mean he is out of your hair here and Brenda has been chewing nails again."

Patrick took his wig off and rubbed the scalp cap before removing it too.

"She even tossed one of her girls out of the act cause she complimented your shoes."

Gerard snickered under his breath at that and shrugged. It was true and also fucking hilarious.

"Well, you try having some tom-boy queen steal your man from you. Literally the same as him being here. If it were anyone else they would have let him be homeless. I'm honestly the nicest person ever. Frank has no idea how lucky he is."

"And I am sure you made him feel so welcome Gee."

Mikey came back for the phone.

"Look, Pete and I will just take him in if you can't handle it."

Tossing his hair back, Gerard scoffed.

"Then why don't you? Oh wait, you have a one-bedroom and he'd be sleeping on your couch—that's why. If you don't have anything relevant to say than don't say it, little brother."

Mikey looked at Gerard. He could not believe the way he was treating him. He took Pete's hand.

"Come on Pete let's go."

He pulled Pete to the door and then turned to his brother again.

"You know Gee, they say that you should be nice to people on the way up, cause they can ease your drop if you fall, but I have a feeling your fall is going to be especially painful with no one to catch you and.no one to help you up. Bye Tricksy."

Then they were gone.

"What the hell did I do?"

Everyone he knew was far too sensitive.

Gerard got out of the cab with the bagged bottle of wine in his hand. He paid the driver and said a polite farewell.

Today had been an excruciatingly long day. He had a feeling he was going to be a little temperamental towards the beginning of his and Devon's romantic dinner, but then he'd loosen up towards the end after he's had a couple wines in him. He really needed it.

Gerard entered the apartment, shutting the door gently behind him.

"Devon, I'm home. I paid the taxi fare so you don't have to worry about it." He said, walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Sure babe."

The smell hit his nose. Italian, Devon's specialty and Gerard's favorite.

"I should have asked if you could grab a red wine. It goes better with the veal shanks."

Devon held out the spoon with sauce on it.

"Here taste this."

Gerard smirked, setting the wine on the counter. He leaned over and wrapped his lips around the spoon. He pulled back, taking all the contents of the spoon with him.

"Mmm... Perfect. Like always."

Devon pulled the spoon away and then pulled Gerard in for a kiss.

Gerard kissed back and then quickly pulled away.

"Alright, alright. Keep it in your pants, lover boy."

Gerard said with a wink.

 "I'm gonna set the table."

"I have a better idea, why don't you come here and suck my cock."

Devon smirked and crooked his finger at Gerard.

"Besides Frank set it for me before he left."

Gerard saw the set table and chuckled. Of course Frank set the fucking table.

"Did up nicely—there's even a little rose. How cute... You want me to suck you off, like, now?"

Gerard went back to the kitchen and shot Devon a funny look. A look that read: really?

"Why not? We haven't done anything like that in a while and when is the last time we had time like this baby?"

Gerard waved his finger at Devon, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, Dev. After okay? First, let's eat. I'm starving and you know I love Italian food."

"Ugh, fine. Then go sit down till I'm done cause right now you are a distraction."

Devon waved Gerard off and then went back to cooking. Gerard went to the bedroom, chuckling under his breath. He still had to change into something comfortable and wash his face. He REALLY needed to do that.

He did it all under ten minutes and then wandered back into the kitchen, humming to himself.

"I feel like a new person, oh my god." Gerard mused, pushing his hands through his hair.

"Great, I’m glad. Now go sit down and let me cook."

He walked away to the pantry. Gerard does the complete opposite. He goes to where Devon is, which is in front of the stove, and runs his fingers up and down his spine.

"Don't be so grumpy, okay? Let's be really mushy and romantic tonight. I don't wanna fight later. I wanna fuck."

Devon sighed.

"Sure Gee, I was just..."

Devon's phone rang.

"Here watch the sauce. I'll be right back."

Devon grabbed his phone and walked into the bedroom. Gerard stood in front of the stove, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood slanted on one leg. The atmosphere was strange. He didn't feel like he was home. He felt like he was in someone else's house.

Gerard's stomach growled as he got full blown waft of the homemade sauce Devon was making. It was his own recipe and Gerard absolutely loves it. He could put it on anything.

He waited a few, quiet, awkward moment before he turned around and followed his husband lead to the bedroom. He went quietly.

"Yeah, no it’s fine, we can still make the meeting work. We will just change the location."

Devon paced the room.

"No, just change the hotel. We can get another one."

Gerard knocked on the open bedroom door and then pointed at the back of his wrist as if he was wearing watch. It was supposed to be a romantic evening. Not watching Devon make boring work phone calls.

Devon held up his finger and nodded, said a bit more and then hung up.

"You're supposed to be watching the sauce!"

Devon pushed past Gerard muttering about hoping it was not burnt and went back to the kitchen. Gerard followed him back into the kitchen like a lost puppy.

"I literally just left it alone for two seconds. Re-fucking-lax."

Gerard paused for a moment and when Devon doesn't say anything back Gerard steps up behind him and sighs.

"I'm sorry... Okay? I know you're working really hard on making this... Is it burnt?"

"No, it's okay."

He turned it off.

"Go sit and I will plate it up for us."

Gerard nodded and went to the dining table. He took his seat and waited patiently for Devon to come over with the food. Devon brought two dishes with pasta and veal in the marsala sauce and placed them on the table.

"I have to get the bread and salad still."

He kissed Gerard and then went back into the kitchen. Gerard clapped at the presentation in front of him. He was so impressed with his boyfriend's cooking skills. It made him fall even more in love with him.

"Wow, babe! This looks really good!" Gerard praised.

"Thanks!"

Devon brought the fresh made freesia salad with herb dressing and garlic bread to the table. He sat it down and then sat down himself. He opened the wine and poured some in each glass.

He held up the glass and smiled at his boyfriend.

"To us baby."

Gerard smiled and clinked his glass gently against Devon's.

"To us." He echoed back.

He pressed the glass to his lips and took a swig of the wine.

"Not bad." He smiled, talking another swig.

Devon took a sip and smiled and they dug in to the meal.

*

*

*

Frank was exhausted. He must have been crazy to take a double shift. All he knew is that he was looking forward to the peace and quiet of his bedroom.

"Just one more hour to go."

* * *

"Fuck baby, you are so good with your mouth."

Devon kept his eyes glued to his satin doll on his knees sucking his cock. He watched it disappearing between Gerard's soft pink lips. That alone could make him cum, but there was no way he was missing the opportunity to bend him over the sofa and fuck him hard and raw. Gerard pulled back with a slippery, pop and licked his lips as he looked up at his boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Gerard teasingly asked. "And you're good with your cock. I bet you wanna fuck me so bad. Get me on my hands and knees and just fucking destroy me."

Gerard loved to talk during sex. It was in his nature. He was a Queen after all.

"Nope."

Devon pulled Gerard up and kissed him passionately.

"I'm gonna fuck you over the sofa."

He spun Gerard around and pushed him over the arm. He ran his hands up his legs and his ass.

"Fuck baby, you look delicious right now."

He dropped to his knees and bit and licked Gerard's ass cheeks.

"Oh..." Gerard gasped, surprised with Devon's decision. "Oh!" He gasped louder when he realized what was happening.

"Wow—yeah, okay... It's been a while." Gerard said, laughing through his shameless whimpers.

He gripped the back of the sofa and pressed his ass back eagerly. He wanted this for so long. He and Devon weren't used to being deprived from sex. They needed it because it showed them how much they appreciated each other's bodies. Plus, Gerard gets too fussy when he's sexually frustrated.

"This needs something."

Devon went into the kitchen and returned with the can of whip cream from the chocolate mousse they had for dessert. He shook it up and sprayed a line from his tail bone down the center of his ass.

"Fuck!" Gerard shrieked, kicking a leg up. "Devon, that's fucking cold!" He giggled once he realized what his boyfriend was doing.

Devon licked the cream away from the top and worked his way down parting Gerard's cheeks as he lapped up the sweet goodness. When he got to the puckered opening he took his time around the outside and then pressing his tongue in. Gerard wasn't giggling anymore. He was moaning and groaning and fisting his hand in Devon's hair as he ate him out. He literally dessert and he was okay with that.

"Dev—fuck... Devon, c'mon. Fuck me. _Fuckme_ " Gerard whimpered as he pleaded shamelessly.

He couldn't get off like this. He needed his boyfriend inside of him and now. They needed to hurry before Frank came home.

"I got you baby, don't worry."

Devon pushed two fingers inside next to his tongue using the cream as lube.

"Can't wait to get inside of you."

Gerard fell face first into the backrest of the couch. He gnawed on the leather, dragging his teeth across it as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

All he could say in his head is the word 'fuck' over and over again. Devon finished thrusting his fingers and pulled them out. He pushed them in Gerard's face.

"Suck them clean baby."

Devon pushed against his ass rubbing his cock up the crack and playing with his entrance. Gerard lifted his head and opened his mouth around Devon's fingers. He sucked and twirled his tongue around the digits until their just coated in saliva now.

He pushes back against Devon while he continues to work his fingers in and out of his mouth like he's sucking on cock. He teases the pads of his digits and hums around them. Devon is done playing now. He lines up and at the same time he thrusts in, he pushed his fingers back into the Queen's mouth. Gerard moaned loudly around Devon's fingers and continued to grip the back of the couch as if his life depended on it. He was happy he could scream and shout and moan as loud as he wanted. He missed being able to do this with his boyfriend.

* * *

If Frank was exhausted before, now he is just dragging on deaths door. He put the key in the lock and opened it carefully. He didn't want to wake anyone up. He walked in the foyer and took his coat off quietly hanging it up. He took his shoes off too and padded quietly down to the hall to the...living room. Well so much for being quiet. Frank stood there in shock. There was Devon fucking Gerard in the living room over the arm of the sofa. He was doing it so hard, the sofa had moved. Frank could see everything. Both of their eyes were closed and they were moaning loudly. So much for having to be quiet. He tried to move, but he was riveted. He could see Devon's cock sliding in and out of Gerard quickly and it made his own cock stir. He knew he had to get away so he started to move slowly toward the bedroom hallway.

Gerard opened his eyes, he's staring directly at Frank, and at the same time Devon pounds against his prostate. He cums. He cums and it's the most awkward thing in the world because staring directly at Frank when he does.

Mid-shout/moan Gerard closes his eyes again and slumps against the couch, panting and trying to regain his senses. Frank runs quickly into his room slamming the door. He doesn't turn the lights on, he just strips his pants off and starts to jerk his cock hard and fast. He isn't trying to be graceful, just fast. He shoves his face in the pillow to muffle his groans. He thinks of Gerard's face and the way he made eye contact with him as he came. The look of ecstasy is enough to send Frank over the edge with a muffled cry into the pillow. He slumps back panting and passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	6. Get Your Rebel On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are going to be the Queen I know you can be a rise above it after you completely trash him wearing your best stilettos!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Sorry this took so long to get done. My Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ has been quite under the weather, but she is feeling better now. She promises that both **Ex Husbands** and **Art Hounds** will be updated soon along with some of her personal fics. We all know how the holidays are so please be kind. ^-^
> 
> Frank and Gerard have finally created some kind of friendship, but will something so important to Gerard threaten to tear them apart and bring them closer together?
> 
> Just a heads up, I have a tumblr now. I am using it for update info, teasers, and just conversation about the fics in general and answering any questions you guys have. You can find me at @momiji-neyuki-ao3 ! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from, "Get Your Rebel On" ~ RuPaul

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

 

Gerard was in his bedroom on his day off, lying in bed, flipping through a lingerie catalogue. He held the end of his high lighter close to his lips, nibbling on it every now and then. He was going through things he was going to order and happened across many things he'd like to wear on stage for a Holiday Special. He could hear Frank vacuuming around the house and cursing to himself as he cleaned. Gerard tuned in ever so often and smirked to himself. Frank was like a live-in maid and it was pretty hysterical when he went on his cleaning rampages... Also cute. Gerard could sense the tension between them after that incident... That incident where he was being fucked against the sofa by Devon and Frank had walked in just when he came. The eye contact was awkward and a little hilarious to Gerard.

Still, he tried his best to not look the boy in the eyes that often. It wouldn't be ethical.

Gerard sighed, highlighting a corset piece. It was a Santa Clause styled one and it had lots of fluff and glitter and lace. He could see himself in it, sitting on Devon and giving him a lap dance. Maybe with some Holliday music blaring in the background. That wouldn't happen any time soon. Not with Frank around.

"Gerard here, found these in Devon's wash, they must be yours."

Frank knocked on the door and showed Gerard a pair of red lace panties Gerard looked up from his catalogue and darted his eyes at the unfamiliar lace panties.

"Uh... No. Those aren't mine."

He climbed out of bed and snatched the panties out of Frank's hands. He gave them a quick look over in stunned silence.

"Huh, must have picked them up at the laundry mat then. Well they look like they would fit you so I guess you can keep them. I am almost done folding."

Frank went to leave. Gerard threw the panties down and shot Frank a dirty look.

"You don't see the fucking dilemma here? These AREN'T mine! If they aren't MINE then that means they belong to someone else—and why the fuck were they in MY boyfriend's stuff?" Gerard was flustered now.

His face burned from anger and humiliation. There had to be some kind of explanation. Devon wouldn't cheat on him... They're happy together. They love each other. Sure there was hardly any time for sex, but that was just for the meantime. It wasn't going to be this way forever.

"That BASTARD!" Gerard shrilled when the realization hit him. "Oh my god!!!" He slapped his forehead and stomped his foot on the floor like a fussy child.

"I'm so stupid! STUPID! STUPID!" He screamed in between hitting himself on the forehead.

"Gerard!"

Frank lunged for the Queen and grabbed at his arms pushing him to the bed and pinning him there.

"Calm the fuck down! I do the laundry at a laundry mat remember? People leave clothing in dryers all the time! One time I brought home a baby sock and a onsie in your laundry! Are you telling me that you are hiding a baby in the hamper?"

Gerard growled, shoving the smaller off of him.

"IN HIS STUFF! It was in HIS stuff, Frank! What are the fucking odds?! We haven't had sex in weeks! That fucking dog. I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

Frank jumped back on Gerard and pinned him tighter using his whole body.

"Gerard, the only one he is hanging out with is me and I am sure not fucking him! Listen to youself, you sound crazy! Gerard whined out as he attempted to shove Frank off again. It was futile. Frank was stronger than he looked.

"GET OFF OF ME!" He screamed, struggling to break free.

"No, not until you start making some sense!"

Gerard growled and wriggled around some more.

"Frank. GET. THE. FUCK. OFF!"

He was losing his patience. He didn't need to be smothered right now.

"Are you going to calm down and talk rationally with me?"

Frank knew he was over stepping his boundaries and could be thrown out with this action, but he had come to care for the Queen in a weird way. Gerard sighed, calming down.

"Yes..." He grumbled.

"Good."

Frank let go of Gerard's wrists noticing that he bruised them a little.

"Sorry, let me get something for that."

Frank let go of Gerard and went to his dresser to grab the lotion. He returned and helped Gerard sit up. He squirted the lotion on and rubbed it into Gerard's wrists. Gerard sat quietly, waiting for Frank to finish rubbing lotion on his achy wrists. When he was finished Gerard adverted his attention to the panties on the floor. They were a much smaller size than he was used to. Whoever this person was was thin and petite. Gerard scoffed at the idea of his boyfriend cheating on him for some skanky twink. He probably wasn't even pretty—just had a nice body.

"It better be from the laundry mat, Frank. If he's cheating on me... I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"You are going to be the Queen I know you can be a rise above it after you completely trash him wearing your best stilettos!"

Gerard laughed light heartedly and shook his head. He stared over at the lingerie catalogue laying open on his bed. Half that entire page was highlighted. Most of it was going to be stuff he was going to surprise Devon with, but that wasn't going to happen if the man was actually cheating on him. Gerard sighed dejectedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Still... I feel like an idiot."

"Gee...I went through this remember? I promise if I realize it is happening, I will tell you okay?"

Gerard looked up to meet Frank's gaze and smiled at him weakly.

"Thanks Frank. That's really sweet of you." He said and reached over to shut the catalogue.

He was going to have to hold off on it for now.

"No problem, now come on, you have to get ready for the club."

Frank got up and helped Gerard up.

"Well, I'm off today so no club for me." Gerard said. "Thank god."

"Oh good, then you can help me fold and put away laundry AND maybe a few other chores that your pretty manicured nails are going to hate me for.

Gerard rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay... I guess I could help."

"And I will make your favorite treat for dessert tonight if you do a good job."

Frank winked and then sauntered out of the room. Gerard remained seated on the bed for a few seconds longer. Did Frank just wink at him? He felt weird just then... They were getting along. They were sort of fucking flirting!  Clearing his mind, Gerard sighed and got out of bed. He followed Frank's lead.

*

*

*

Devon was tired. All he wanted was peace and quiet and his bed, but when he opened the door to his apartment, he heard a loud shriek instead.

"No fair, you cheated!"

There were Gerard and Frank in the middle of the living room playing Twister of all things. They were tangled up because Frank had fallen and taken Gerard with him.

"I did not! You just suck at this game!" Gerard shouted, mid giggle.

This game of Twister is the best thing he's done all week.

"You tickled me!"

Gerard pushed his hand flat against the side of Frank's face and giggled.

"You're just sensitive." He said, smirking deviously.

"Oh fuck you Way!"

Then Frank attacked Gerard with all he had finding all the soft spots on the queen.

Gerard screamed, high pitched and over dramatic like himself, and shoved Frank playfully.

"Rape!" He shouted, obviously still joking.

"Hey!"

Frank scowled and pushed himself away from Gerard hard.

"That shit is not funny at all!"

Frank gets up and goes into his room slamming the door hard. Gerard cringed as the door slammed shut. Did he go too far? He was only messing around...

Sighing, Gerard got off the floor and went to Frank's bedroom door. He knocked and without permission to enter he stepped in.

"Frank...?"

"Come in."

Gerard stepped further into the room and went over to Frank. He sat next to where he was laying on his bed and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Um... I didn't mean to upset you."

"No no Gee, it's my fault. I...you didn't know."

Frank moves over and pats the bed for Gerard to sit down. Meanwhile, unknown to them both, Devon has fully entered and has placed himself on the sofa, which has a view of Frank's room. Both boys are so preoccupied that they do not even notice he is there.

"So... What happened?" Gerard asked in a whisper.

He looked Frank in his eyes and tried to read him. He couldn't.

"A few years ago I worked in a women's shelter. They didn't seem to mind me cause I was gay. I heard a lot of stories from women who were raped and cried that it was happening to them and no one believed them. I guess i just became more sensitive to the word than I used to be."

Frank reached out and took Gerard's hand.

"I knew you were joking and I over reacted and I am sorry if I hurt you when I pushed you."

* * *

Devon could not hear the conversation, but he watched as Frank shook his head and then held Gerard's hand. Then the two hugged.

"Huh, I wonder when they got so close."

Devon was not concerned that they were doing anything together. Gerard was an eternal bottom and he is pretty sure that Frank is one too, although he would like to find the out first hand. He was still biding his time on that one.

* * *

"So do you forgive me Gee?"

Gerard smiled warmly at his new friend and nodded.

"Of course I do. I'll try to be careful now, okay?"

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

Frank looked at the time. He should be making dinner, but now he stupidly exhausted himself emotionally.

"Hey Gee, can me just lie here for a moment?"

Gerard did exactly that.

He gently rested his frame next to Frank's. They're face to face and Gerard looks into his eyes and releases a pleased sigh.

"This is really comfortable. If we stay like this for a few minutes I might pass out." He giggled.

Frank wrapped an arm around Gerard and settled his head in the crook of his neck.

"Good."

Gerard smiled and inhaled Frank's scent. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of the day like this.

* * *

Devon watched the two fall asleep and smirked. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. Whistling he went to change before leaving again without being seen.

***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***

“Al right Frankie, have a good night.”

“Thanks Gabe, see you next week.”

Frank pulled up his coat as the wind bit into him a little. It made his eyes water and he ducked behind the building contemplating whether to get a cab when he heard a drunk giggle. He looked up and saw a couple walking, barely, toward the hotel not far from the bar. As he watched he noted that the man’s walk was kind of familiar. As well as the coat he was wearing. Forgetting about the wind, Frank crossed the road and followed the couple. They were too drunk to even notice him and the guy was too wrapped up in the girl. He watched them enter the hotel and go up to the desk to check in. He moved to the bar and bought a bottle of water/ He could still see and here them..

“So just for the night then?”

“Yes, as you can see, it would not be wise to drive in this state.”

“Of course.”

The clerk gave the couple the keycard and the man nodded.

“Thank Mr. Randel, have a restful night, you too Mrs. Randel.”  
  
“Oh we will, won’t we Devie?”

Frank nearly choked on the mouthful he had taken. It was Devon! It was Devon and that certainly was not Gerard unless he grew a very big pair of breasts and became a long haired blonde. Frank pulled out his phone and set it to silent camera. He took the bottle and headed to the elevator behind them. Pretending to check his phone for something, he snapped a few pics with Devon’s face in view. Unfortunately, he could only get the blondes chest since she had her head ducked a lot into his neck. Once they boarded the elevator he made his way out.

“Excuse me Sir, are you a guest here?”

The clerk regarded him with slight fear.

“No ma’am, I am a private detective.”

Frank flashed her an old badge of his hoping that would be enough. She gasped and covered her mouth.

“I knew that wasn’t his wife!”

“Yeah, so don’t say anything okay. “

“Yes Sir…are you going to go to the building across the street now and use a special telescopic camera to take picture of them…you know?”

Frank had to laugh at how easy this was.

“Something like that. Have a good evening ma’am.”

Frank left the place and headed home, trying to figure out how to break the news to Gerard.

_***Time Stamp: One Week Later***_

Gerard held up the corset he had been looking for and pushed it flat against his torso.

"This is the one! I get so many compliments on my body when I wear this. This color would look amazing on you." He pulled the corset away from his body and handed it to Frank.

They were sitting on Gerard and Devon's bed with a massive mess of lingerie and outfits surrounding them. Gerard had pulled Frank into his bedroom after a long discussion about his favorite things to wear in drag; he decided it was better to show him!

"Imagine it paired with the fuckin' louboutin's... Ugh, I live." Gerard gushed.

"Gee...fuck, I really need to..."

How could he do this. Gerard was so happy and Frank was about to break his heart. Still he had to do it. Frank owed that much to the queen before him. In the past few months they had really started to get along. Frank was disgusted when he found out about Devon. He needed to say it. Quickly he grabbed Gerard's wrists to fortify him.

"Gee, I have to tell you something."

Gerard gently yanked his wrist free from Frank's grip and hopped off the bed. He had forgotten the stilettos! They would look amazing with the new dress that arrived today.

"Okay, okay! But gimme me a sec okay? I just thought of something I can put together. Fuck, I can totally picture Devon flipping out. He's going to love it."

Gerard held his hands up to Frank in a 'wait there' gesture and rushed to his closet. He grabbed the shoes and pounced back onto the bed next to Frank.

"Alright! These... With this." Gerard said, putting the outfit together in front of him. "This would be great for a gig. God, all those other bitches are going to gag so hard they're gonna die."

"GERARD, DEVON IS CHEATING ON YOU!"

Gerard's smile faltered.

"... What?" He asked darkly.

"I...I saw him last week when I was getting off of work at the bar. He was with a...woman."

Gerard adverted his eyes to the floor and he took a deep, wavering breath.

"He has a sister... Are you sure it wasn't his sister?"

"Is his sister 5'6" with heels and carrying DDs?

Frank made a motion with his hands on his chest. Gerard sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and pictured Beverly. Yes, she was about 5'6 with heels, but she didn't have Double D's. Maybe with a padded push-up bra... But she didn't dress that way. She was a fucking pre-school teacher.

"No... Um." Gerard pushed his hand through his hair and started to pick at his scalp. "... Fuck."

He was calm... So fucking calm he was scaring himself. He couldn't help himself though. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. His boyfriend was cheating on him and this time there was actual proof. Frank had seen it with his own eyes.

"I'm sorry Gerard."

Frank felt horrible for being the one to tell him. He could see the older man trying to hold it together.

"I'll leave you be now."

Frank slid off the bed and headed to the door. Gerard looked around his bedroom as Frank started to leave. His eye went straight for Devon's bureau. He calmly and slowly walked over and opened the first drawer.  Well, he ripped it open until it flew out and fell to the ground. He went to the second one and then did the same thing. His calm streak was over. He could only feel rage and betrayal. Frank jumped as he heard a bang. He turned around and saw Gerard starting to destroy Devon's stuff. He ran over and grabbed him pinning his arms to his side.

"Gerard! Listen to me, this is not the answer! You are going to fucking hurt yourself!"

Gerard pushed Frank back without a second thought and quickly went to the walk-in closet. Devon had his own separate side and Gerard yanked everything he could off the hangers and carried them until he was out in the living room. He couldn't even hear what Frank was shouting to him at this point. He couldn't listen to anyone right now. He was seeing red. He opened the front door of the apartment and tossed everything out into the hallway. It felt amazing. It felt like a fucking orgasm. He started to go back to the bedroom for more of Devon's things. Frank was still standing there, looking utterly shocked and afraid. Not for himself, but for Gerard. Fuck hell hath no fury than a queen scorned. Frank watched Gerard throw everything of Devon's out into the hallway, including the TV! He threw it too! Frank was not sure what to do. He looked at the clock and saw that Devon would be home soon. He was not sure if he should be there when that happened. Gerard made a point to get into full slutty drag and clean up the rest of his mess until everything was spotless and perfect so that when Devon came <i>home</i> he would get to see what he was losing.

Now all he had to do was wait.

Gerard plopped down on the sofa, legs crossed and his arms splayed over the edge of the headrest. He probably looked psychotic... He was wearing Devon's favorite red, sheer babydoll nightgown with a pair of matching panties underneath and his one frilly leg garter. He also had his stilettos on, too, just to make his legs longer/slender.

"When he gets home, Frank... I'm gonna fucking slap him. You know that, right?" Gerard said loud and clear.

He had been silent for the last hour and a half. That had to have been a record for him.

"Right, so...I guess I will go then."

Gerard lifted a hand up and waved half assed without even bothering to turn and look at him.

"Yup. See you later Frank... Probably."

Frank looked at the queen on his throne. He had been dismissed. Gerard craned his neck to get a good look at Frank just as he opened the front door.

"Where are you even going? You don't have to leave. You can stay here. I'm probably going to need a witness anyway."

"Witness? To what?"

Frank turns around slightly scared.

Gerard shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Oh... I don't know." He said softly.

His tone was quite airy. Effeminate for the most part. He was uncrossing his legs to recross them on the other side.

Frank looked at the clock. They still had time. He crossed the room and kneeled in front of Gerard.

"Gee...talk to me."

"I'm just joking." Gerard said quickly, looking Frank in his eyes. "You can leave if you want. I'm not gonna kill him. I'm just going to talk to him. I promise."

He really wanted to watch the man pick his shit up from the hallway while he leaned against the doorframe giggling like a school girl.

"Gee, I'm here for you if you need the support. Look I know you try to be strong and everything, but it is okay to show a little weakness to the people who won't use it against you."

Gerard sighed and nodded. It was true and he did feel weak right then and there, but he wasn't planning on exposing himself like that at the moment.

"I know... But not now, okay? Later. I'll cry later. I just can't let _him_  see me like that."

"Promise?"

"Frank, I promise."

Frank smiled and leaned up and gave Gerard a small kiss.

"Go gett'em diva."

*

*

*

Devon pulled into the parking spot and took a quick look in the mirror. He made sure he had no marks on him from his secretary. When he was satisfied, he got out and lcoked the door. He hummed as he entered the building and made his way to the elevator. He watched the number blink as it rose. When the elevator opened he was greeted with people running down the hallway carrying clothing and other stuff. He guess that maybe one of the tenants was having an apartment sale. maybe they were moving out. As he walked down to his and Gerard's apartment, he started to recognize some of the stuff. IT WAS HIS! He ran down the hall and turned the corner.

"Hey! What the fuck!?"

All his shit was out in the hallway and people were grabbing it. he ran up and they scattered. Seething he kicked open the door.

GERARD WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?"

Gerard looked at Devon from his spot on the sofa. He put on a puzzled expression and looked around in mock panic.

"Hm? Nothing... Nothing's going on. Why? Did something happen?"

"Did something happen? DID SOMETHING HAPPEN!? YOU FUCKING BITCH, YOU THREW MY SHIT IN THE HALL AND EVERYONE IS TAKING IT!"

Gerard flicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and pushed his index finger against his lips.

"Oh.. That. About that... I heard about your little 'girlfriend'. I guess I kinda did you favor though, right? Now, when you pack there won't be so much work to do." Gerard said as he uncrossed his legs to stand up.

He placed his hands on his hips and stared at Devon like he was a feline ready to charge, but he wasn't. He promised Frank he wouldn't.

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

Gerard laughed a harsh laugh and shook his head in disbelief.

"You're sucha piece of fucking shit Devon! You've been cheating on me you asshole!"

"Oh yeah, what proof do you have?"

Devon stood there smirking. He knew Gerard had nothing.

"How about me and this."

Frank came out of his bedroom holding his phone. he was glad he took a shot of the two of them together. Devon looked at Frank and realized that they were near Gabe's bar on their last date.

"Why you little shit!"

Devon lunged for the phone and Frank jumped out of the way.

"I don’t think so asshole."

Gerard glared at Devon. He snapped his fingers to get his attention.

"So I would start picking the shit up in the hall if I were you. You're not staying here anymore. You're not touching me and you're not fucking me ever again either. We're done. FUCKING DONE!" He exclaimed.

"Fine, you weren't that good of a fuck anyway. You never satisfied me, that's why I was fucking my secretary too!"

Devon turned to leave and Frank pounced on him. He knocked Devon down and started to pound his face into the floor.

"YOU COCK SUCKING PIECE OF SHIT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Gerard flinched and shrieked at the sudden ambush. He rushed to get Frank off of Devon. No matter how much this pleased him he was still afraid that Frank would get in trouble. If something got out of hand they could go to fucking prison and Devon wasn't worth it.

"FRANK! Get off of him! FRANKIE, STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING KILL HIM!" Gerard pulled him by his arm, attempting to yank him off of a now bloody faced Devon.

"NOW GET THE FUCK OUT AND I SWEAR IF YOU TRY AND GET ANY REVENGE ON GERARD OR I THIS SHIT WILL BE ON THE FRONT PAGE!"

Devon crawled to the door not willing to look at either of them.

"Stop!"

Devon did.

"Drop you key and the key to the mail box."

Devon dropped the whole ring. Frank grabbed it and both keys.

"Now go."

Devon was part out the door and Frank kicked him in the ass slamming it behind him. Gerard stood there, hand to his chest, in shock. He looked at Frank with saucer eyes.

What the fuck just happened?

He couldn't speak. He couldn't move. His entire body was numb. Frank just defended him. No one has ever done that for him before. He was speechless.

"I'm pretty sure he is not coming back, but what do you want to do with the rest of his stuff Gee?"

Frank turned to look at the queen. He had a smear of blood on his face and his knuckles were bruised. Gerard skimmed Frank's entire face. His heart was still pounding in his chest.

"I... Um. Let's just throw it all in the trash. I..." He trailed off and stepped in front of Frank. "Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself?"

He grabbed Frank's hands and winced at the damage.

"Fuck, Frank. Why the hell did you do that?"

"Ah, its nothing, I used to be a bit of a scrapper so I can handle myself if I need to."

Frank smiled at Gerard. Gerard sighed and started to guide Frank to the bathroom.

"You didn't have to do that."

He was going to clean the blood off of Frank before it crusted and dried. Frank let himself be led. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched as Gerard pulled out the first aid kit. Gerard sat on the toilet. He lowered Frank's bruised hand to his lap and started to go through the kit. He went for some alcohol wipes and small bandages.

"... Thank you, Frank." Gerard said suddenly. His voice wavered a bit. He could feel himself slowly starting to lose it.

"No need to thank me Gee. What are friends for?"

Frank watched as Gerard wiped the alcohol over his cuts, blowing on them so they wouldn't sting. He then began to wrap the bandages around his knuckles. Frank chuckled a bit. It reminded him of when he was a street scrapper and he tied his own hands up. Gerard finished. He looked at Frank and shifted on his spot on the closed toilet seat. Something was different. The air around them felt thicker.

"I'm gonna go lie down. I had a long day and now I'm pretty exhausted. It's a good thing I'm already dressed for bed, right?" He forced a giggle and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear as he got up.

"Gerard...he's gone."

Frank reached up and touched Gerard's face.

"You don’t have to be strong anymore. Fall, I'll catch you, I promise."

Gerard's brows furrowed together as he gnawed down on his bottom lip. He wanted to cry, but he felt so immune to the act.

"I know. I... I'm tired, Frankie." He paused and reached out to pull Frank into a hug. "Can you sleep with me tonight?" He leaned in and whispered in the shorter man's ear.

"Of course I will. Why don't we sleep in my room? We can see about getting you a new mattress in the morning."

Gerard pulled back and smiled. He nodded and pecked Frank on his cheek.

"Okay. Let's go to bed."

Now it was Frank that led Gerard into his room. He remembered that Gerard slept with a stuffed animal that Devon gave him. He went to his trunk and pulled out the one that his ex gave him. It was a panda bear with hearts over the eyes. One was black and the other was pink.

"Here, since I don’t use him and you need him, how about we give this little guy a new lease on life."

Gerard looked at the teddy and cooed at it. It was adorable and it sort of reminded him of Frank in a weird way.

"He's perfect. Thanks." He hugged the teddy close to his chest as he looked into Frank's eyes.

Frank blushed a little.

"So do you want the outside or the inside?"

"Outside." Gerard said as he slipped his heels off.

He crawled into Frank's bed and got comfortable.

"If that's okay with you."

"I get it I'm short, I get to be the little spoon."

Frank laughed and then climbed into his position. He turned to Gerard.

"You are none of those things that he said Gerard. You are talented and beautiful. You are sweet and kind and from what I saw, he is lying about your bedroom prowess."

Frank chuckled and kissed Gerard's nose.

"Night Gee."

He then turned over to face the wall. Gerard smiled coyly at everything Frank said as he went to turn and face the opposite direction. He sighed and cuddled against the sheets and pillows.

"Thanks again Frankie..." He said quietly into the darkness. "Night."

 


	7. Born Naked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”My dear Honey Bee, on this night you were born naked into my world and I will clothe you, feed you, and teach you the meaning of the word revenge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this chapter is a little short and a bit of a filler, but trust me, what is coming is going to knock you on your ass. *wink*
> 
> Chapter title taken from RuPaul's "Born Naked"
> 
> Please enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

"Good night Frankie."

"Nah, it's just Frank now."

Frank laughed as he started to clean up the bar. He had to admit he liked being back at The Main Event. He missed everyone...well almost everyone, but yeah. He was not doing drag anymore. Just dressed the same as Mikey as he tended behind the bar.

"Don't you miss it?"

Frank was wiping out a glass and setting it on the shelf.

"I do a little, but I am fine like this too."

Mikey nodded and didn't say anything else. He turned his attention to his brother and his boyfriend. Gerard, Pete, and Patrick were laughing about something.

* * *

Gerard grabbed Patrick by his arm and rested his head on his shoulder. He cuddled closer and sighed after his fits of laughter died down.

"Haven't laughed like that in forever. Now I see why Mikey keeps you around Pete." 

Gerard continued to giggle a bit.

"And why do you keep me around?"

Patrick looked at his Queen adoringly. Gerard smiled and lifted his head off of Patrick's shoulder to look him in his eyes.

"Because you're my best friend, silly."

"Oh right, ha ha ha, silly me."

Patrick gave a dopey grin and looked at the nonexistent watch on his wrist.

"Well time to get ready."

Without an explanation for what he disappeared behind the curtains. Pete looked and shook his head.

"That boy is..."

He was cut off by Mikey walking over.

"Ready to go baby."

"Mmmm, I was born ready honey."

"Got everything Gee?"

Gerard grabbed his bag off the counter.

"Yup! I'm ready to get the hell out of here."

Gerard started to make his way to the exit. He just wanted to take a bath, have some tea, and then pass out. He had a long, tiring day. Frank laughed and followed quickly.

* * *

Patrick waited till everyone was gone. He came out of the back and walked to the bar. He slipped behind it and grabbed one at random. He didn't care what it was.

"Best friend. Years of being there for him and I'm still only his best friend."

Patrick grabbed a shot glass and poured himself a double. He picked the glass up and slammed it down shaking off the burn. Brendon had been down the hall when he heard Patrick at the bar. He smirked to himself. He figured the red head had a crush on his rival, but now he _knows_. This was going to be too easy. Brendon strutted down the hall and turned to the bar. He put a fake smile on his face and raised a finger at Patrick when he finally got to the bar stool. He sat down and pushed his elbows on the bar top.

"I'll take a shot—" He said confidently. "Patty." 

He figured if he used the nickname Gerard came up with, it would get a rise out of the poor besotted boy. Patrick rolled his eyes at Brendon, but figured it couldn't hurt. He grabbed another glass and poured another shot to the second rate queen. Brendon crossed his arms over the bar and batted his lashes at Patrick.

"So, Patty... Why aren't you heading home?"

"I had some stuff take care of first. Why, what's it to you?"

Patrick poured himself another double shot. Brendon shrugged and downed his shot.

"... Oh I don't know. I thought you would be going home with Gee. You two looked pretty cozy together today." 

He pushed the shot glass in front of Patrick and pointed at the liquor bottle.

"Pour me another."

Patrick did as he was told after downing his own and pouring a third.

"Nah, he and Frank are going out for dinner again."

Something in Brendon's head clicked. He put it together and smirked deviously.

"Out to dinner or do you mean _out_ to dinner.”

"No! I mean no, they are just two good friends that like to, you know, eat together."

Patrick downed the third shot and shook it off. He had three doubles so that was six shots. That was enough. He went to put the bottle back, but realized the room was not staying still and the floor was tilting slightly. Brendon giggled and took his shot.

"Uh huh, eat together, more like eat each other." 

He wanted to piss Patrick off. He wanted to make him so jealous he'll start to resent the Queen he's so close to. The infatuation was 100% apparent as he quickly became inebriate. Brendon loved alcohol. It made people act on impulses and Brendon loved a good soap-opera.

"Whatever."

Patrick tried to move again and then wondered why the floor was coming closer to his vision. 

“Whoa there honeybee.”

Brendon jumped up and around the bar quickly and wrapped the younger boy into his arms. He felt Patrick melt against it and gave an internal smirk, ‘gotcha’.

Brendon watched Patrick nearly collapse on the floor and he faux gasped. It was exaggerated and campy. He rushed around the bar and helped him back on his feet. He allowed Patrick to lean on him.

”Aww you poor baby, look at what you are doing to yourself. So sad and he does not even love you back.

"Geeerarddd carrres about meeee. He told meeeee heee lovvve meeeeeeeeee."

Brendon chuckled under his breath. This was just more fuel to add to the fire.

"Yeah, sure he does. If he loved you he would have made sure you were gonna get home. He doesn't love you. He's a selfish bitch. Just look at yourself... Drinking to numb the pain he caused."

"I..."

Patrick just cracked and started crying. Brendon held Patrick's head to his chest as he cooed sympathetically.

"See? Do you see what I'm talking about? Now he's making you cry. You don't need this, Patty. He's poison. You don't need a toxic person like that in your life. He'll make you rot from the inside out." 

Brendon spoke softly as he started to pet Patrick's hair back.

"I've *hiccup* loved him for so many *sob* years and waited for him to *cry* notice me."

"He's doesn't deserve you, Patty. You're too good for him. Why don't you just forget him? He's not worth crying over."

"But what will I do *sniff sniff*?"

”Don’t you worry honeybee, let mama take care of you. I won’t let him hurt you anymore. I’ll protect you, you can trust me. I won’t do the things to you that he did.”

"But you hate him."

Patrick tried to get his wits about him. He was in the arms of the enemy right now, but it felt so good. He had not been held like this since that one night when Gerard…no he shook it off immediately. He said he would never go back to that place again.

"Yeah... And now you see why, don't you? He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He walks around here with his attitude and acts like he's better than everyone. He's shit. His drag is shit and his personality is shit."

Brendon had to pull himself back and recompose himself, but he really couldn't help himself. Hate was an understatement when it came to Gerard.

"You can do better than that tired, fat hag."

”He’s not fat. He’s perfect.”

Patrick mumbled into Brendon’s chest.

”Oh honeybee, you could be so much more if you had the courage and someone to help you.”

”Who would help me, you?”

Brendon rolled his eyes and sighed. 

”Of course me silly boy.”

Patrick sniffed and wiped his nose.

"I don’t trust you fully, but I don't see how you are not telling me the truth."

Patrick wasn't sure if what he said made sense, but it did to him. Brendon patted Patrick's back.

”Don’t worry, you just listen to mama and I’ll take good care of you honeybee.”

And as much as Patrick knew he shouldn't he nodded.

*

*

*

"I fucking love Italian, but I feel like if I eat one more fork full of pasta I am going to explode and spray tomato sauce on everyone here."

The yuppie couple sitting nearby looking disgusted by Frank's words and glared at them. Surprisingly the older couple near them defended them. Either way it was an epic evening and Frank was in high spirits as they walked through the parking lot to the car. Gerard skipped, shouting made up lyrics about rainbows and butterflies and magic. He was happy and full and he was swinging his bag around like he was a lead in a musical. He stopped as soon as they reached the car and spun around and waited for Frank to unlock the door. 

"Hurry it up slowpoke!”

"Just how much Sambuca was in your coffee Gee?"

Frank laughed as he unlocked the car door and opened it for Gerard.

"After you my Queen."

Gerard smirked at the polite gesture and hopped into the car.

"Same amount as always." 

"I'll bet."

Frank hops in the car and heads out, but not in the direction of their apartment. Gerard looked out the window and quirked a brow in confusion. 

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. You have been working really hard on your new routine and I think you deserve a break. Have a little fun you know?"

Frank smiled at Gerard as he pulled up to a red light.

"You need to learn to relax."

Gerard sighed and fell back against his seat dramatically.

"I do, don't I? Ya know... I've just been a little tense lately. I should have some fun." 

Frank was right. He needed to let his hair down.

"But honestly... You know how I hate surprises."

Gerard gave a few fits of laughter.

"God, I'm sucha prude. I'll stop."

Frank placed a warm hand on Gerard's knee.

"Stick with me kid, I'll show you 100 ways to relax."

He winked and made a noise out of the side of his mouth as he took off when the light turned green. Gerard laughed and covered Frank’s hand with his own. He looped his fingers around and held it as he enjoyed the anticipation of the destination.

* * *

”Ah fuck.”

Brendon sat back sipping his drink as he watched Ryan and Spencer expertly handling Patrick. With him being so drunk it was easy to convince him to lay down for a nap and have Spencer and Ryan tuck him in. Now they were tucking into each other as Patrick was being sucked off my both of Brendon’s boys. Come Monday, there was going to be a few surprises at the Main Event and one was Miss Gee Deville was going to have to find herself a new act that did not contain Sugar Trail.

”My dear Honey Bee, on this night you were born naked into my world and I will clothe you, feed you, and teach you the meaning of the word revenge.”


	8. Sashay Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard shifted his jaw and closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply and shrugged. He felt so defeated and drained. Nothing was going right. First his boyfriend left him, then Patrick, and now Pete. Everyone he loved was giving up on him. His life was in shambles.
> 
> "I... I'm gonna resign."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Wow, this fic hasn't been updated in fuck all forever! both _***Digdeepenough***_ and I are truly sorry for that. We got so wrapped up in finishing **Art Hounds** that we just forgot. :(
> 
> We are back on track with it though and now with **Art Hounds** only one chapter aWay from completion, we will be back on track again! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Title of chapter taken from Sashay Away ~ RuPaul

_***Time Stamp: Two Weeks Later***_

"I have to admit it Mikey, the new act is really impressive."

Mikey furrowed his brow a bit, but had to admit that Brian was right. Still the way Patrick just left Pete and his brother to join Brendon was a shock to them all. He could still remember Patrick's announcement that Monday.

_"Sorry Gee, but I have to think of myself and my own career and with you in the spotlight I am really going nowhere. Brendon is giving me my own act and I'm gonna take the opportunity. Ciao."_

That was it and Patrick was out of the dressing room shared with Pete and into the one that Ryan and Spencer used. By Wednesday, there was a new act and it starred Honey Bee. The outfit that Patrick wore suited his body well and he was a hit right away.

Still it left Gerard scrambling for a new act. He had his solo of course, but he had nothing that he could do with just Pete. He needed another girl and no one wanted to work with him after the way Patrick spoke to him. It looked like for once...Brendon found a way to get on top and stay on top.

*

*

*

Frank was working the bar watching the acts before Gerard took the stage. He was worried. Gerard had not been the same since Patrick shunned him in front of all the other queens. He kept trying to cheer his best friend up, but nothing really worked. Mostly he kept keeping him away from drowning in a bottle. Gerard hardly came out of his dressing room before the show anymore. He still got the audience when he did his solo. The crowds love for him was stronger than ever, but for Gerard, it was not enough. He needed more. He needed Patrick.

* * *

"Pointless. Fucking pointless." Gerard uttered to himself. "This whole routine is utterly pointless, Peter."

He's in nothing but his black, silk robe with his hair pinned off face with too many bobby-pins.

Pete was standing behind him, looking at him through the vanity mirror. Gerard had his hands on either side of his own shoulders, crossed over, like he's ready to be thrown into a coffin. He felt like death so he might as well start looking the part. Even his makeup screams funeral/wake.

"What the hell are we going to do?" He asked, looking back at Pete through the mirrors reflection

"I don't know Gee. None of the other girls are seasoned like Patrick was. He really screwed us good. I am thinking that you should just keep doing the solo and drop me too."

Gerard whirled around in his swivel chair and faced Pete with his eyes wide open.

"What?! Pete, I don't think that's gonna make it better! We just need to work on something that'll put us back on top. I'm not gonna be beneath that fucking whore. I refuse to be made a joke! A solo act means one appearance. I can't do that... I just—FUCK!"

He needed a cocktail.

"Gerard, I'm no good to you. Patrick and I were an act. I have to face that without Patrick, you have no use for me."

Pete stood up smiling with tears in his eyes.

"The audience has no interest in me, I know that. I would be better off tending the bar."

Pete heads for the door.

"I'm gonna get you a cocktail."

Then he was gone before Gerard could say anything. Pete walked to the bar where Mikey was talking with Frank.

"Hey guys. Hey Frankie, can you make Gee something please."

Pete sat down heavy and Mikey came over.

"What's wrong baby?"

"I kind of realized that I suck."

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I do. No Patrick means no act. I'm not strong enough to dance with just Gee. He needs a stronger partner and...that's just not me."

Frank finished making the drink and then headed to Gerard's dressing room.

* * *

Gerard sat slumped over the table of his vanity with his hands in his hair. His once organized makeup is thrown aside, some lipsticks on the floor. He was trying to control his breathing but the world around him was shaking and spinning. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Hey Gee, I brought you..."

Frank saw Gerard in a frantic state and put the drink down quickly. He gathered the broken queen up in his arms.

"Shhh, easy Gee, I got you. Just try to relax and take deep breaths."

Gerard shook his head slowly, attempting to push Frank away.

"I'm fine, Frank. I'm f-fine." He said meekly as he managed to get the younger man off of him.

Gerard frantically gathered some of his things off the floor and dropped it back on table.

"You're not supposed to see me like this."

"What the fuck Gerard? I'm your roommate and your best friend. Who else is qualified to see you like this? Now stop this shit right now!"

Frank grabbed for Gerard and pulled him to the sofa.

"Listen to me; you are not going to let the piece of shit, last year’s Prada wanna be queen get to you anymore! Now you are going to sit here and tell me what you think you need and we are going to fucking fix this mess, with or without that traitor Patrick."

Gerard shifted his jaw and closed his eyes. He inhaled sharply and shrugged. He felt so defeated and drained. Nothing was going right. First his boyfriend left him, then Patrick, and now Pete. Everyone he loved was giving up on him. His life was in shambles.

"I... I'm gonna resign." He said as he exhaled shakily.

"WHAT!?"

Frank had to do everything in his power to not slap his friend. Instead he did something else. He crossed to the dressing table and picked up Gerard's phone. He scrolled the contacts and then finding the one he needed he pushed the button. As it rang he took a deep breath in and reminded him that this was for the good of his best friend.

"Hello? Sorry, you don’t know me, but I'm a good friend of Gerard's and right now he is having a complete mental breakdown over this half ass queen and he really needs a good wake up call."

Frank listened for a moment and then nodded. He walked over to Gerard and hit the speaker button. At first it was static and then a voice filled the room.

"Gee, Gee Deville, you tell me right not why you are letting Bonneville get the best of you! Are you not Jersey born and especially raised!?"

Gerard visibly cringed. He felt like a drag princess all over again.

"Oh god..." He murmured and covered his face with the back of his hand. "She's not! I'm not letting her get the best of me—she fucking won. I don't even care anymore. It's not worth it at this point."

"Calm down now sweetie, tell Mama Deville everything that's happened."

Gerard sighed and pushed his hands up his face.

"It's a really long story."

"I've got time baby for you always."

"I'm just gonna go check on the bar. I'll be back later Gee."

Frank left the room quietly closing the door. In the hallway he ran into Patrick.

"Patrick."

He nodded with a grunt.

"That's Honey Bee now Frankie."

"Well then that's Frank to you Honey Bee."

Frank walked away from a stunned Patrick not even giving a shit. He just hoped that Gee's Drag Mama could help him out and make things better.

*

*

*

"Well now sweetie, that's quite a story. I'm glad you have good friends though like Pete and you brother and of course Frankie. He seems like a really good guy."

Gerard blew his nose for the billionth time it seemed and nodded even though his drag mom couldn't see him do it.

"Y-yeah... He really is. I honestly feel like such a handful sometimes. I feel bad for Frank, because he always has to deal with me since Devon left me for somebody else—I just... I'm a fucking loser. I can't even keep a man for more than a year."

"I have to argue that Gee. Especially the classic way that you gave him the boot."

"Oh, is that Frankie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"No need to be formal sweetie. So tell me Gee, how did you do it?"

"He cheated on me so I kicked him out... What was I supposed to do? Stay with him?" Gerard asked, starting to nibble on his finger nails.

"Gee..."

Frank came over and wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"He threw all the assholes stuff outside and let people take whatever they wanted. It was priceless!"

Gerard shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I probably would have killed myself if Frank wasn't around."

Before anyone realized it Frank had hit his cheek.

"Gerard Arthur Way Deville I don't even want to hear those words out of your mouth again!"

Frank stood there panting, his face red.

Gerard held his face in shock, looking up at Frank was his eyes stinging with tears.

"D-did you just..." Gerard trailed off.

He averted his eyes to the ground and stared at nothing.

"You know what. I probably deserve that."

"Frankie...if you hit my daughter again I promise that they will not be able to find your body for the next century...that being said, did it snap you out of it Gee?"

Gerard grabbed his cocktail with shaky hands and took a small sip.

"Yeah, I guess so... I just don't know what to do. I can't do anything without Patrick and Pete. Like... When I'm alone all I do is dress like a whore and do a few songs and harass the audience. I don't have a group anymore. I lost. I fucking lost."

"Hey hey."

Frank gets down on his knees in front of Gerard.

"You are not a whore. You are an amazing queen and all queens have set backs. You are going to make a comeback and it is going to be amazing, trust me."

Jersey is quiet for a bit.

"Frankie..."

"Ma'am?"

"I promise you that I am going to slap you when I see you. Go get Brian and tell him I want to speak to him."

Frank looks at Gerard and then gets up and leaves the room.

Gerard stood up slowly and grabbed his pink PVC dress off the rack. He held it up against his chest and stared in the mirror.

"Hey Gee what's up?"

Brian walked in with Frank.

"Brian darling, so good to hear your voice."

"Jersey, the queen of my heart."

"Flatter. Listen, I need to borrow both Gee and Frankie for a few weeks. Think you can part with them?"

"I don’t know Jess..."

"Come on Bri, you know I would not ask if it was not important."

"Okay, we can move the show around."

"Great, Frankie?"

"Yes ma...uh ma?"

Jersey chuckled.

"I can accept that. You and Gee are to go home and pack and then catch the next train upstate. I'll buy you the tickets online, so they will be there when you get to Penn Station."

Gerard looked around frantically. He put his hands on his hips and gasped.

"I can't! I'm booked all week! I can't leave..."

"Gee...we can manage. Your drag mother wants you to come home. You should not argue that."

He stepped up to fragile queen and touched his cheek.

"You let me deal with Boneville."

Gerard looked into Brian's eyes and sighed in defeat.

"... Okay, fine. What're you going to tell my fans? I really don't want to disappoint anyone, Bri."

"The truth, right Jess?"

Jersey laughed in the phone.

"Yes Bri, the truth. Now Frankie?"

"Yes mama?"

You guys get going."

"Yes mama."

"Gee, I can't wait to see you baby."

Gerard smiled a genuine smile. He really did miss his drag mom. He couldn't wait to see her too.

"Me too."

*

*

*

"Fuck, why is the driveway so long?"

The cab dropped them off at the entrance cause stupidly, Frank thought it would be a quick walk. When he rounded the hedges he wanted to bang his head into the gravel. Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and guided him around.

"Oh, quit your whining Frankie. It's not so bad." He said, dragging the younger man towards the entrance of Jersey's home. "We're almost there and she'll have coffee and cookies."

The door opened and Frank's jaw dropped along with the bags in his hand. Jersey was not what he expected at all. It didn't matter though cause the way Gerard lit up when his drag mother opened her arms.

"Come to mama baby."

She was statuesque as he thought she would be. She was dressed as a man, but it didn't matter. She was truly a drag queen.

"Let mama get a look at you. You have not been eating Gee."

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully and kissed his drag mother on the cheek.

"I have... Just not as much." He admitted, wrapping his arms around the taller, leaner man. "You look great like always. I'll never look as good as you."

"Now you stop that. You know you have the body of a goddess...just like your mama."

Jersey looks over at Frank. He can't even find words.

" Honey if you are gonna stand there with your mouth open, you should put it to good use."

Gerard giggled and elbowed Frank to snap him out of the trance he was in.

"He looks like me when I first met you. Love at first sight."

"I...what...no!"

Frank looked down cause it was kind of true. The queen reached down and picked Frank's chin up.

"Honey, if you didn't fall in love with me, I must have been doing something wrong."

She winked at Frank and he laughed, the spell of uncertainty broken.

"Come on, let's get you guys settled and then we can have dinner and you can tell me more about the situation."

Gerard had lugged his things to one of the spare guest rooms and looked around. Everything looked like it had been renovated to a certain extent. Nothing really looked the same, but it felt the same to him. Being around his drag mother felt nostalgic and he felt like a drag princess all over again. He sighed and started to exit the room to find out where Frank had disappeared. He thought that they were going to bunk together, and maybe they still were, but he couldn't hear or see the man anywhere.

"Frank." Gerard called out, leaving his temp room.

He went down the hall and suddenly he can hear voices. They belong to his drag mother and Frank. It sounded like they were in the kitchen. Gerard followed the trail their lingering voices left behind and entered the bright room. An enticing smell invades his nose and he inhales.

"Wow..." He exhales. "Smells really good. What're you cookin'?"

Gerard asked as he made his way to where the two men were seated at the dining table. He plopped down next to Frank.

"Baked acorn squash stuffed with mushroom stuffing."

Frank groaned just a bit as he heard this. Jersey laughed.

"The way to a man's heart huh Frankie?"

"Especially an Italian."

Gerard playfully rolled his eyes.

"Especially." He cosigned with a giggle.

There's a moment of silence and Gerard looks around the kitchen. The entire room had been renovated as well. It looked nice... It suited his drag mother.

"I like what you've done with the place. It was so bland before." Gerard spoke up with a small smile grazing his face.

"I like to change things up once in a while. Keep things fresh and exciting."

Jersey gets up and checks the oven. She pulls out three mouthwatering looking acorn squash.

Gerard clasped his hands together in excitement and licked his lips.

"Looks amazing. I can't wait to try it."

"Well you know the rules. Go wash up first and then help Frankie set the table. We can talk over dinner."

Gerard obeyed and got up from his seat quickly. He went to shower and when he was finished he put on some sweats and a baggy shirt that was two sizes too big on him. He went back to the kitchen and spotted Frank who was already getting started on setting the table. Jersey was nowhere to be seen.

"So..." Gerard started, grabbing the silverware out of the drawer it was in. "How do you like my drag mom so far?" He asked the younger man as he placed the silverware down on the table.

Forks to the left, spoons and knife to the right. Jersey taught him etiquette during his drag training... It was lady-like to know these things, she had told him. Gerard had mentioned it was a bit sexist, but Jersey told him it was empowering. Etiquette is sexy.

"I think she is amazing Gee and..."

Frank looked at what Gerard was wearing. He sighed.

"Gee, come on, stop hiding. Both you and I could fit in that shirt."

Gerard looked down at his choice of outfit and shrugged.

"Sometimes I like to be comfortable."

"Darling there is comfort and then there is making sure no one even would look at you twice."

Jersey appeared in a comfortable silk lounge outfit.

"Excuse us Frankie, I need to teach my daughter how to do comfort properly."

Frank watched as Gerard was bundled away in protest. He finished setting the table and then opened the wine to breathe. He then plated the acorn squash and by the time they returned he was done.

"Wow Gee, I..."

Frank wanted Gerard to know that he looked fine before, but now he looked exquisite. Jersey had him in a purple lounge outfit that Frank was a little jealous of. He was loving the marabou covered slippers. They made Gerard's feet look dainty. His hair was swept up and styled like the 1920's. Next to Jersey they really did look like a mother and daughter.

"See Frankie, you can be comfortable and make people speechless too."

Gerard fussed with his hair and rolled his eyes.

"Can we eat now? I'm really grumpy when I'm hungry."

Frank pulled out a chair and bowed.

"After you my Queen."

Gerard smirked and quirked his brows at Frank before he gently plopped down on the seat.

"Gentleman." He whispered, looking back at the younger man.

"Now that's my girl."

Jersey and Frank say down and they started eating.

*

*

*

"I can't believe that Patrick would do that and say nothing."

"As far as I can figure either Brenda tricked him or is blackmailing him."

Frank finished off his wine and poured another glass from their second bottle. Gerard was swirling his wine around in his glass. He was sensitive about what had happened between him and Patrick. He missed his best friend and deep down he knew he would probably never get him back.

"If Brenda said anything to Patrick I wanna know what it was. This isn't like Patrick. Something isn't right..."

"Even so, that is not the issue here. Patrick is a big girl. He will figure everything out. Meanwhile, what are _you_  gonna do Miss Deville."

Gerard blinked hard and nibbled on his bottom lip.

"I... I... I don't know. That's why I'm here, right? I need your help. I need your advice. I need to feel like myself again."

"Well then, why don't we get a good night’s sleep and start fresh in the morning."

Jersey got up and whispered something in Frank's ear. Frank nodded. Gerard watched the two and then finished his wine. He felt a tinge of jealousy for some strange reason.

"Alright." He said, setting his glass down. "I'm going to bed... Frank, you comin'?"

"Yup. Night Jersey."

Jersey kissed him on the cheek.

"Night sweetie."

*

*

*

Gerard rushed back to the room he was staying in after he said a quick goodnight to his drag mother. He swayed a bit as he pushed the door open.

"What did she say to you?" Gerard asked when he looked back at Frank as he entered the bedroom behind him. "Was it important?"

Frank laughed.

"Paranoid much Gee?"

Gerard scoffed. No, he was not... Okay, maybe he was, but only a little bit. Could you blame him?

"No. I just want to know what's going on, okay?"

"Stop worrying so much Gee and get your beauty sleep."

Frank hugged Gerard tightly and kissed his cheek softly and then turned to leave. Gerard sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair. He didn't want Frank to leave. He was tired of everyone leaving.

"Frank, wait." Gerard said abruptly.

"Yes Gee?"

Frank put his arms back around the taller man. Gerard pulled Frank in a bit closer and buried his face against his shoulder.

"Stay... With me, please?"

He whispered, nuzzling the younger man.

"Don't go."

"Okay Gee, I'll stay."

They got dressed for bed quietly and then Frank crawled in first and Gerard followed.

"Is it weird that I'm shorter, but you are being the little spoon right now?"

Gerard rolled his eyes.

"I don't think that matters... Now shut up and spoon me."

He pressed his back against Frank's chest and snuggled up against him. It was true... Frank was shorter and also his frame was quite petite, but Gerard liked being someone's teddy bear. It felt reassuring to be held, like he was wanted. Bad priorities, but he didn't care.

"Yes my Queen."

Frank heard Gerard giggle and then pulled him in tighter. He buried his face in his neck and kissed him lightly.

"Night Gee."

"G'night Frankie."

 


	9. Back To My Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Both of you a stubborn, but that is why I came up with the perfect act that would work very well for both a vet of the stage and someone who is new."
> 
> Frank didn't want to admit that his curiosity was peeked.
> 
> "What did you have in mind?" Gerard asked.
> 
> "How about a routine from Chicago."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So it looks like this one is starting to wind down now. My Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ and I figure maybe about three more chapters to go! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from Back To My Roots ~ RuPaul

The transition from night to day was almost instant. Gerard had closed his eyes and when he opened them it was morning. He sighed, blinking slowly to shake the sleep away.

"Fuck..." He croaked out, putting his hands against his face to hide from the light peeping through the bedroom curtains. "Fucking sun."

He wasn't a morning person.

"Morning sunshine."

Frank laughed at Gerard's reaction. He put the coffee down and went to the window to block the sunbeam by moving the curtains.

"Here."

Frank handed Gerard the coffee. Gerard reached for the coffee like a baby would for its mother.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" He exclaimed. "You're an angel."

Gerard sipped the coffee and his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.

"That's fucking amazing." He moaned in satisfaction.

"And another satisfied customer."

Frank sat at the foot of the bed and massaged Gerard' feet a bit.

"So, Jersey went to town for a bit, but she left me instructions."

Gerard yawned and then sipped more of his coffee.

"Mmm... Instructions? Are we baking a cake?" He giggled, pulling his feet back slightly when Frank accidentally rubbed at a ticklish spot.

"No, I have instructions to pamper you until she comes home. So finish your coffee and then you will find out the next step."

Gerard made a pleased sound and smirked.

"Sounds good to me." He said and then started to chug his coffee.

"Whoa whoa, easy there!"

Frank laughed. He went to the closet and grabbed a fluffy robe and slippers.

"Okay, so when you finish, you strip and put this robe on and meet me on the back porch."

Frank kissed Gerard' head and then headed out of the room.

Gerard watched Frank leave and when he finished his coffee he followed Frank's instruction with a bit more energy, thanks to the coffee. He yanked his pajamas off and slipped the robe and slippers on. He liked the feel of the material on his skin. He always had a penchant for robes. He felt strangely sexy in them.

He quickly made his way out of the room and started for the back porch. He hummed to himself as he pulled the door open with a small smile on his face.

"The Queen has arrived." He said in a sing-song voice.

Frank bowed and then gave Gerard his hand. He led him to an enclosed area that held a Jacuzzi. The water swirled with herbs and the scent of lavender. Frank was wearing a simple bathing suit.

"Okay, get in and I will do the rest."

Gerard involuntarily played with the sash on the robe and paused.

"wait a second..." He said, turning to Frank with a small smirk on his face. "I'm not wearing anything under this robe."

"Yeah, i was given instructions for you to be naked."

Frank turned around and grabbed a brush and some herbal cleanser.

Gerard felt his entire body flush. He quickly untied the sash and turned his back to Frank as he allowed the robe to slide down his shoulders. With speed he didn't even know he had, he got into the jacuzzi and sat down.

"Well, I'm in."

"Scooch forward Gee."

When he did, Frank slipped in behind him. He started to scrub his back.

Gerard stilled and breath hitched in his throat.

"... Frank...?" He piped up; his voice trembling.

Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? This was Frank... It was just Frank.

"Yeah Gee?"

Frank started at his shoulders and works his way down to the middle of his back.

"Jersey didn't really tell you to do this... Did she? I mean, why?"

He found it hard to believe, but that didn't mean it wasn't likely. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the whole thing.

"Cause you don’t take care of yourself Gee. You take care of others and you deserve this."

Gerard laughed bitterly and splashed the water around.

"Yeah? I don't feel like I take care of anyone. Everyone hates me because I'm such a bitch. I don't blame them."

"Gerard shut up and bend over."

Gerard slowly craned his neck to look the younger man in the eyes. He bent over gently as he faced forward again without a single word.

*

*

*

"Well now that is a very relaxed looking Queen."

Jersey arrived and saw her drag daughter on the porch swing resting soundly.

"Yeah, it took forever to get him to relax though. he kept tensing up every time i touched him."

Jersey nodded knowing exactly why.

"Well wake him up gently and then we can have lunch and I can tell you guys my idea."

Frank nodded and went over to Gerard.

"Gee, wake up Gee."

He leaned over him and touched his cheek lightly.

"Come on, open your eyes beautiful."

Gerard fluttered his eyes open slowly.

"H-huh?" He croaked out, looking into Frank's hazel eyes. "What...?"

"You fell asleep during your massage. Mama is home and has lunch for us."

Frank took Gerard's hand gently and helped him up.

"How are you feeling?"

Gerard yawned and tucked his fringe behind his ear.

"Well rested. Thanks to you." Gerard said, smiling warmly at the shorter man. "You said mama's back?"

He wasn't sure if he had heard Frank correctly. His ears weren't working properly at the moment, because he was still feeling a little unfocused from his amazing nap.

"Right here sweetie and you look much better. Come, I went to the deli and got your favorite."

Gerard beamed. He made his way over to where his drag mother was and sat down on the chair he was seated in last night.

"I'm starving." He said, clasping his hands together as he looked over the perfect veggie sandwich.

Frank joined them and they all dug in.

(time passes)*

*

*

*

"So, now that we are all satisfied, I will reveal my idea."

Jersey took a sip of his coffee.

"I think you guys should create a number together."

Frank choked on his water.

"Me? You have to be kidding; I couldn't be on the stage. That's for pros like you and Gee!"

Gerard sighed, shaking his head.

"Frank doesn't want to be a showgirl. He just isn't into the idea and I wouldn't ask him to do something he didn't want to do. Trust me, I've thought about it, but I never asked because I knew he would be uncomfortable with the idea."

"Both of you a stubborn, but that is why I came up with the perfect act that would work very well for both a vet of the stage and someone who is new."

Frank didn't want to admit that his curiosity was peeked.

"What did you have in mind?" Gerard asked.

"How about a routine from Chicago."

"Chicago?"

Jersey turned to Frank.

"I showed it to Gee years ago. He was fascinated by the costumes."

Gerard leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He had to admit... It was a good idea. He smiled and then adverted his attention to Frank.

"I think we can do it."

"So wait...how does that make it easy for me?"

Jersey rolled his eyes much like Gerard did. Frank figured it was a family trait.

"The routine is simple dancing from the 1920's nothing fancy abut it, but the girls doing the routine are the true stars."

"Okay...why does this not sound as easy you make it out to be. What's the catch?"

Jersey smirked and crossed his legs.

"We turn it into a strip tease."

Gerard gawked at his drag mother. A strip tease with Frank?!

"I've done strip teases... But not with another person." Gerard said quietly.

"Which is why it will work and you two work so well together. I can see how much he relaxes you Gee."

Gerard frowned and shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he dropped his hands on his lap.

"... It's still up to Frank. I'll do it, but not if he's uncomfortable with it."

Frank looked at Gerard. He knew how much he needed him right now.

"Gee when we were not even friends you took me in when I had no place to go. It would be an honor to share the stage with you."

Gerard quickly glanced up at Frank in shock. He smiled bashfully at him.

"Really? Are you sure? Frank... I don't want you to feel obligated."

"It's not obligation. I care about you Gee...and I care about kicking Brenda in the teeth with a size nine six inch heel."

Gerard giggled loudly, reaching forward to grab Frank's hands across the table.

"When you put it like that... I'm definitely in."

"Good. So first thing we need to do is show Frank the routine Gee."

Jersey finished his food.

"I have a few phone calls to make. Gee, why don't you show Frank the scene on YouTube."

The queen got up and kissed both Frank and Gerard and headed to his office.

Gerard smirked. He grabbed Frank's hand tightly and dragged him out of the kitchen and towards the room they had shared.

"It's really easy, just like Jersey said. A toddler could do it." Gerard said as he pulled his laptop out from its bag.

He went straight for the YouTube bookmark he had and searched the clip. It popped up and he clicked it.

*

*

*

Jersey walked down the hall towards Gerard's room. He was laughing from his phone call when he heard excitement. He opened the door and the biggest smile showed on his face. Frank was in the middle of the room working with Gerard on moves already.

"And what if we...here come here Gee."

Frank pulled Gerard against him.

"When they are supposed to have the guns and I lean into your body, you can run you hand like this."

Jersey laughed even more then Gerard squeaked at what Frank did.

"Yeah! That's good... Hey, how 'bout we take a quick break, yeah?" He gently peeled himself away from Frank and went to his laptop to turn the music down. "I wanna make a quick phone call to Mikey. I think I need to talk to him about something."

That something was Frank.

Gerard grabbed his cell phone off of his bed and rushed past his drag mother who had been standing in front of the open door.

* * *

"Pete, stop, you're gonna ruin your makeup."

Mikey was playfully pushing his boyfriend away when his phone rang.

"Whoops, hold on Pete, that's Gee."

Mikey grabs for his phone as Pete grabs for his pants.

"Pete stop!"

Mikey knows where this is going and that Pete is hard to dissuade. He answers with a huff.

"Hello Mikey Way speaking, potential rape victim of Pete Wentz. How can I help you?"

Gerard involuntarily made a face and a sound of disgust.

"Mikey, it's me—Gee. I need to talk to you about something. It's urgent."

"Miiiikkkeyyy..."

"Pete, back off, it's Gee."

Pete frowned and slumped into his chair.

"Sorry Gee, what's up?"

Mikey sat in the love seat across from Pete.

Gerard took a deep breath and looked around to make sure Frank and Jersey were no where in sight. The coast was clear.

"It's about Frank. Fuck, Mikey... I think I'm falling for him. Hard."

"Really?"

Mikey looked at Pete and Pete's raised an eyebrow.

"Like how, I mean you guys are great friends now, but..."

Gerard gnawed down on his bottom lip. He thought for a moment. Yes, he and Frank were great friends now. Gerard has had great friends before, but he never fell in love with them like this before.

"He's just... I don't know, Mikey... He just gets me. No one EVER gets me. I just..." Gerard trailed off and looked down at the floor.

What was he feeling? Was he feeling regret? Was he feeling remorse? Maybe he was feeling sad because there's a possibility Frank won't feel the same way about him? He felt weak and vulnerable. He never felt like that before and that was something he never wanted to portray in front of anyone. He was Gee DeVile for fucks sake!

"I really, _really_  fucking like him. I'm scared."

"Wow Gee...I've never heard you like this before. Did you talk to him about it or at least Jersey?"

"No. Fuck no, Mikey! What the hell am I supposed to say?! I'm already acting like a school girl with a crush. Every time he looks at me I can't speak... I can't even think properly. I'm losing my mind. Coming here was a mistake."

"No it wasn't Gee, Frank was right to call Jersey. You were letting Brenda get the best of you and that is not the Gee I know. That is my scared easily intimidated older brother who never thought he was good enough, assumed he was fat, and then he would never find anyone who liked him for who he was. Now look at you. You are Gee DeVile and you are Bitch Perfect!"

Mikey looked at Pete and swore he had stars in his eyes.

Gerard let that sink in. It was true, but he still couldn't help how he was feeling. Frank was doing something to him... He wasn't sure if it was going to make him or break him.

"God... You're sucha cheerleader. I love you, but you're just making my head bigger."

"Good, you need it to be so big that when you and Brenda are in the room there is no room for Brenda...but Frank can stay cause he is short enough."

Gerard giggled at that and smiled.

"You're such a comedy queen, Mikey. You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"Good, now go figure out what to say to Frankie and then get your ass back here and make sure you show that wanna be Cadillac the Realness that is Gee DeVile. I love you Gee."

Gerard said his farewells and ended the call. He felt better. Much better.

*

*

*

Frank had been shopping with dragqueens. He went with Gee of course, but nothing prepared himself for shopping with a drag mother and daughter. He collapsed on the sofa exhausted surrounded by the bags he was carrying. He watched the two girls walk in the door with every bit of energy that had when they left, if not more...oh wait that was from the double mocha espresso that they both drank.

"I say this with perfect love and perfect trust...you two bitches are crazy and I need a nap after all that."

Gerard laughed his loud, honky laugh and plopped down on the couch next to Frank. He smiled apologetically at the younger man.

"Sorry we didn't warn you. I really needed a new wardrobe... Well, a wardrobe that doesn't consist of lace and leather and stockings." Gerard said thoughtfully. "Not that there's anything wrong with the way I normally dress—just something new to get my throne back."

He had managed to score so many good finds. He wanted to keep going, too. He wanted to find that one outfit that made him see fireworks and hear a choir of angels singing down on him from the heavens. Luckily, though, he still found amazing garments so he was okay.

"Hey, I like to go clothing shopping too, but that was way too intense for me."

"Awwww sweetie here."

Jersey brought Frank a cocktail.

"Thanks Mama."

"Then next time we'll go easy on you." Gerard said, fluttering his lashes at the younger man.

Frank smiled. He sipped the cocktail and relaxed.

"Frankie, why don’t you go take a nice bath."

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Frank finished the cocktail and then headed up the stairs.

"Okay daughter. Time to spill the T about Frankie."

Jersey sat down next to Her drag daughter and leaned on his elbow against the back of the sofa.

"You like him."

Gerard frowned.

"I don't... I really don't."

The tap was light, but controlled enough against Gerard' cheek.

"Gee, don’t lie to your mama."

He knew he couldn't lie to her. He was a terrible liar. Sighing, Gerard touched the spot on his cheek Jersey poked.

"... Am I really that obvious?"

"Honey, you might as well take your dick out and start spraying the walls."

Gerard frowned and then dramatically face palmed.

"Fuck... Does Frank know? Did he say anything to you?"

Gerard hoped Frank was as oblivious as he was good lucking. That would be great.

Jersey took a sip of her cocktail.

"You are in luck dear. He seems to be more oblivious than most straight men I know."

"You think?" Gerard asked, dropping his hands off his face.

"What should I do? I can't just waltz up to him and ya know... Tell him how I feel. He thinks we're just friends and in the beginning... I was so awful to him. I made him listen to me and my shit-head ex have sex. He could never like me after all that."

"Honey, I think you would be surprised what men forgive."

Jersey laid a comforting hand on Gerard's thigh.

"And I think that he does like you. He just thinks you still need time to get over your relationship."

Gerard could understand that, but he wanted the other man badly. This whole crush thing hit him like a train. He couldn't believe how fast he fell for Frank. What was wrong with him?

"... Yeah, I guess you're right." Gerard said with a deep sigh. "I hope I can work with him without feeling like a school girl every time he looks at me."

"So what if you do? Flip your hair, smile at him, giggle at his lame jokes. Gay straight they all respond."

"Hey Jersey, the drain isn't going down."

Frank stood in the hall dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist."

"Sorry to bother you both."

Gerard instinctively covered his face again. He couldn't look at Frank. Especially when he wasn't fully dressed. He couldn't trust himself. He would probably do something he would regret... And he's not a very remorseful person.

"It's okay." Gerard squeaked out.

"Gee why don't you go help Frankie. I'll go figure out something for dinner."

Gerard peeked from behind his hands and glared at his drag mother.

"What am I supposed to do? I'm not a plumber." He said, making a face.

"You'll figure it out."

Jersey winked and then left.

"Come on Gee."

Frank held out the hand that was not holding the towel on for Gerard.

Gerard swore under his breath and went to Frank apprehensively. Seriously, he was acting like the younger man had cooties or something. He flimsily stuck his hand out for Frank and let him lead the way.

"Honestly, I don't think I'll be able to do much Frankie."

Frank walked to the bathroom practically pulling Gerard. When they got there the tub was empty.

"Oh man, I feel stupid now."

Frank laughed and ran a hand through his hair getting his fingers tangled.

"Ouch, guess I need a haircut huh?"

Gerard pushed his hands on his hips and arched a brow at the younger man.

"That, I can help you with." He said and went through the medicine cabinet for the scissors. "I've been dying to do this... I have a thing for guys with short hair." He said and mentally slapped himself.

Fuck. Even when he was nervous he was still a flirt. That only made things more embarrassing and awkward for himself.

Frank eye's went wide. He tried to pull his hands out, but it got tangled in his ring.

"No no no that's okay Gee, you you you don't have to do do do that."

Frank started to stutter and get really nervous.

Gerard stepped back a bit with his hands out in front of him.

"Fuck. You're stuck aren't you? Let me help you."

He dropped the scissors on the table and leaned forward to start on Frank's hand stuck in his own hair.

"... Not coming out. I'm gonna need to cut through, okay?" He said and grabbed the scissors off the bathroom counter.

"Please don't."

Frank actually starts to cry.

"I hate myself with short hair."

Gerard stepped back in shock. He was speechless.

"W-what...? Why?" He pondered. "Frank, it's just a haircut and your ring is stuck."

Frank took in a ragged breath.

"When I lived at home...before I ran away with..."

He didn't even want to say that assholes name.

"My dad used to make he keep my hair short. Like cropped military style. He said...no son of mine is going to look like a faggot hippie while he lives under my roof."

Gerard cringed.

"... I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault, but since then I just kind of keep my hair long. It makes me feel like...it's stupid, never mind."

Gerard reached out and gently touched Frank's shoulder.

"No... It's not stupid. You can talk to me."

"I just feel more like me."

Frank leaned into Gerard's chest and shuddered. Gerard nodded against Frank and patted his head.

"I get it. I won't cut your hair. But you're stuck so we have to do something about it..."

"No…I'm being stupid and childish. It's gonna be worse if we just try to untangle it. I'll rip my hair out."

Frank sighs.

"Just be gentle with me Gee?"

Gerard nodded. He went for the scissors.

"I'll just snip until you're free okay? I'm not gonna take the length."

Frank reaches up with his free hand and touches Gerard's face lightly.

"I trust you Gee."

Gerard smiled weakly and went to work. It lasted thirty seconds and when he was finished he lifted Frank's hand up by the wrist and he was free.

"Done and done. It was only a few strands. You can't even tell."

Frank looked at his face in the mirror. He could see Gerard behind him looking for approval.

"Do you think I would look good with short hair?"

"Well, it would make it easier to put a wig on."

Frank turned and saw Jersey in the doorway.

"What do you think Gee?"

Gerard smiled at Frank and nodded his head slowly.

"I think you would look great, but only if you really wanna do it."

"Yeah. Go for it."

Frank looked at Gerard with determination in his eyes. Gerard reached for the scissors again and sat Frank down on the closed toilet.

"It's going to look great. You'll see." Gerard said, taking the first big snip of Frank's hair.

*

*

*

"I don't know about this."

Frank stood there looking at his reflection. The flapper dress seemed to sit all wrong on him. It didn't show off any curves at all.

"Is this the way they all looked?"

He swirled his hips and watched as the fringe twirled up.

"And it's so short too."

Gerard stood behind Frank with his hands on his hips. He looked the younger man up and down as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"... It looks fine. I just feel like something's missing..." Gerard said, trailing off mindfully. "Feather boa!" He snapped when he figured out the missing piece.

He rushed to trunk in the center of the room and flipped it open.

"I was thinking maybe a black one with white detail to match the dress and since I'm wearing black I could use a white one with black detail so we play off of each other. What do you think?" Gerard said, frantically searching through the trunk.

"I have then here Gee."

Jersey held up two brand new boas just like Gerard described.

"I may have had them custom made and shipped overnight."

Gerard clapped and rushed for the boas. He grabbed the one for Frank and wrapped it around his shoulders. He stepped back to observe.

"I think this is it, Frankie."

Frank looked again in the mirror. The illusion was there, but...

"Okay, let's put on the wig."

_***Time Stamp: Two Days Later***_

"Fuck, it feels good to be home."

Frank collapsed on the sofa of his and Gerard's back at their apartment. He saw so much of him and Gerard in the place.

Gerard collapsed next to Frank and released a deep, content sigh.

"Yeah, tell me about it. The mini vacation wasn't much of a vacation and now we have to go back to work."

"Mmmm, we need a vacation though. How about when we finish kicking Brenda's ass?"

Gerard giggled and rested his head on Frank's shoulder.

"That sounds like a plan... I could go for some food right about now. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Frank wiggled his eyebrows at Gerard and giggled.

Gerard lifted his head from Frank's shoulder and hopped off the sofa.

"Let's go out and eat! That diner I told you about a while ago is amazing. We should go there!" He exclaimed in excitement.

Gerard just really felt like going out and putting on a decent outfit. It's been a while... And to do it with Frank was a bonus.

"Anything for my queen."

Frank flourished for Gerard and then headed to his room to change. Gerard rushed to get dressed as well. He dressed casual, but still there was some sort of flare to it. He wasn't much of an eccentric out of drag, but it's been so long since he's been able to go out and enjoy himself.

"Frank!" Gerard shouted, exiting his bedroom. "I'm ready."

Frank came out dressed pretty much the same.

"Hey, how about after dinner, we go hit one of the clubs and go dancing?"

"Yes! You read my mind. It's been forever since I've gone out dancing." He said as he rushed for the front door. "Let's go quickly before the traffic jam hits. I wanna get there before it gets too packed."

Gerard hurried out ahead of Frank, running down the flight of stairs.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Gerard shouted once he realized Frank was far behind.

Frank laughed. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting night.

 


	10. The Shade Of It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh no, you are not getting away from me again."
> 
> Frank put his leg forward between Gerard's and bent him backwards and then brought him back up.
> 
> "We are going to drink and dance and get fucked up like we deserve to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So Frankie and Gee are out on a night on the town, but is all as perfect as they want it to be or is something lurking in the shadows to rip them apart again? @~@
> 
> Please enjoy guys.
> 
> Chapter title taken from The Shade Of It All ~ RuPaul

Frank could feel the music as Gee and him made their way down the lighted stairs into one of the hottest gay clubs in the city. XL was everything that The Main Event could be if M. and Brian wanted it to be. They were content as it just being a drag performance center though and Frank had to respect them for it. It was Neon Night so everything was black light and glowing. They made their way over to the bar and helped themselves to one of the strangely glowing drinks.

"So what do you call this?"

Frank leaned into speak to the bartender who was shamelessly eyeing him up and down.

"It's called Destiny. Can I be yours?"

Gerard coughed and pursed his lips snobbishly.

"How 'bout you find another pole to lick? He's busy all night." Gerard snapped at the bartender, grabbing Frank's arm possessively.

"Whoa, hey, sorry, I didn’t know this cupcake was...hey, you're Gee Deville!"

"What!?"

Several people turned around as a murmur went through the place.

"Check it out everyone; we got a local celebrity in the house tonight! Everyone make some noise for the one and only Geeeeeeee Devillieeeeee!"

Gerard grabbed his drink off the bar and chugged it as he rolled his eyes. He loved attention, but he wasn't in the mood to be bothered about who he was right now.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Gerard murmured. "Get me another one of these drinks, ok? A little stronger too. It's gonna be a _lonnnng_  night." He said to the bartender.

"No problem my Queen. Drinks are on the house for you and your boy tonight."

The DJ starts playing one of Gee's best songs from one of his most famous acts.

"Come on Gee, let's dance!"

Frank pulls him towards the dance floor. Gerard stumbled as he was dragged through the crowd of dancing people.

"Frank!" Gerard shrieked, bumping into a dancing couple. "Slow down, will you!"

Frank laughs as he gets there and pulls Gerard close to his body.

"Show me your moves there Gee."

Gerard froze with both his hands on Frank's chest. He looked the younger man in his eyes and suddenly found himself star struck. He was getting lost in Frank's eyes and he almost forgot that they were surrounded by so many people dancing and loud music.

"Frankie..."

He was already getting a buzz from his first drink and being so close to Frank like this wasn't helping.

"Come on Gee, relax, it's just us right now. No one to perform for, look."

The crowd was already getting back to normal as they melted into it.

"See?"

Gerard nodded sternly and started to sway to the music as Frank guided him. Frank grabbed Gerard's hips.

"Frank, this is stupid." Gerard said, starting to push Frank's hands off his hips.

Frank pulled Gerard back in hard snapping their groins together. He wrapped his arm around Gerard's back and held him close.

"Oh no, you are not getting away from me again."

Frank put his leg forward between Gerard's and bent him backwards and then brought him back up.

"We are going to drink and dance and get fucked up like we deserve to."

Gerard groaned. He couldn't help that behaved like a goddamn school girl when he had a crush on someone! It's almost like Frank was straight, because he was so fucking oblivious.

"Okay! Fine." Gerard fussed. "But promise you'll hold my hair if I start to throw up."

"I promise."

*

*

*

"Okay, I promised to hold your hair Gee, but not anyone else's!"

Frank was trying to figure out how he was in the bathroom helping some random patron who was throwing up. Fortunately both he and Gee were going strong. Considering all the drinks were free, they had not drunk too much.

"After this I need another drink and some more of those...whatever they were, they were fucking good!"

Gerard was fixing his hair in the mirror, making strange faces at himself with the sound of someone puking as the soundtrack to his evening.

"I can't eat anymore. I still need to make sure I'll fit into that goddamn outfit for our surprise number." Gerard slurred, puckering his lips at his reflection.

He scrunched his hair one more time and then whirled around to watch Frank help the stranger stand and flush the toilet.

"I'll have what he's havin'." Gerard pointed.

Frank helped the man out to the tables and sat him down.

"Okay, back to the bar!"

Frank grabbed Gerard and they giggled their way up to it.

"Hey it's my two favorite lady boys of the night."

"Hey Felix, whatcha got for us now?"

"Mmmm, I got what you need baby boy."

The bartender brought out two glowing purple martini glasses

"How about a purple dragon love."

He hands both Gerard and Frank the drink. Gerard leaned forward and sipped through the straw.

"This is really good." Gerard hummed in appreciation. "Ya know... Maybe we could do a few shots? Wanna join us?" He asked Felix the bartender.

"Sure, I can do that."

Felix sets up some shots of good tequila.

"Bottoms up boys!"

Frank grabbed his and clinked it with Gerard's and threw it back. He made a face.

"Smooth."

Gerard closed his eyes and cringed.

"Fucking tequila. It always hits me hard." He said as he lightly pounded on his chest.

"Yeah, but it'll grow hair on your chest."

"That's good cause I don't have any see?"

Frank opened his shirt as he giggled. Felix reached out and ran a finger down his chest.

"Super smooth."

Gerard cringed again and not because of the tequila aftermath.

"Okay, that's enough of that." He said, playfully slapping Felix's hand away.

Frank took a sip of his martini and relaxed into the barstool. He was really happy they came out tonight.

*

*

*

"Fuuuuuck, I am sooo shocked I haven't fallen off the stool yet."

Frank giggled as he drank his Caribbean storm.

"How you doin there Geeze?"

Gerard was being distracted by the out-of-duty-cop talking to him about his line of work and every time Gerard would try to turn to sneak a peek at Frank the cop... His name was Tony or something, kept offering to take shots with him and tell him he's pretty. Gerard wasn't going to turn down either of those things especially in his state of mind at the moment.

"Oh... I'm drunk." Gerard said loudly to Frank, chugging down the rest of his drink.

Tony laughed, swigging down the rest of his drink as well. "Finally, right? You kept complaining about not being able to get drunk. I bet you're glad I came around." Tony boasted, leaning forward to take Gerard's empty glass for him.

He set it on the bar and Gerard gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek as a thanks.

"D'you wanna dance? Let's dance, c'mon." Gerard slurred, stumbling off the stool.

He grabbed Tony the fucking cop's big, calloused working man hands and dragged him to the dance floor. They left Frank and Felix behind.

'Finally, alone at last.'

Felix had been trying to get rid of the old queen all night. Now he could turn all his efforts up to charm the boy toy next to him.

"Hey Frankie, how about we play a game."

"Sure, I like games."

"So how about we play I never."

"Okay, set them up!"

Felix set up the shots in front of him with water and the ones in front of Frank with tequila.

"Okay, you go first."

"Okay! Hmmm, I never...wore spandex!"

"Shit."

Felix pretended to look dejected as he took the shot of water. he made it look good though.

"Okay, my turn. I never...wore lipstick."

"Yup I sure have!"

Frank took his shot.

* * *

Gerard couldn't stop laughing as Tony carried him and twirled around.

"Alright! Stop it! Stop! I'm seriously going to fucking puke." He giggled, pounding his fist on the man's shoulder.

Tony stopped, letting his down gently as he laughed maniacally.

"Hey, do you wanna get out of here? My condo is just down the street. I don't work tomorrow and maybe you could stay over. I can make you chocolate chip pancakes." Tony said, grabbing Gerard's hand as they started to make their way back over to the bar.

Gerard felt bad. As promising as that all sounded, he didn't have feelings for this man. He wished Frank felt this way about him.

"Fuck... Tony, that sounds amazing—"

"—But...?" Tony interjected.

He already knew he was being rejected.

Gerard sighed, looking up into the man's eyes. He didn't feel anything. Not even a tingle.

"But... You know that guy I'm here with? Frank."

Tony nodded.

"I really like him. He's my best friend and I feel bad for even having these feelings for him and god knows the old me would have taken you up on that offer and let you go to down on me at your place, but I think I fucking love this guy." Gerard spewed.

He was drunk. So drunk that he was pouring his heart out to a stranger.

Tony took a deep breath and released powerfully.

"I get it... I respect that. Can I just give you my number if you ever change your mind?"

Gerard nibbled on his bottom lip and nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah, sure." 

* * *

"No way, you've never kissed a stranger! I find that hard to believe Frankie."

"I swear Felix, I haven't!"

Frank was beyond drunk. In fact, he had moved off the bar stool onto the bar and was hanging his legs over the side. Felix was practically standing between them.

"What about you? You ever kissed a stranger?"

"Sure."

"What’s it like?"

"Well it's kind of exciting cause you don’t know what will happen. Will they be a good kisser, are they messy, do they use their tongue?"

Frank giggled and finished off his Caribbean Storm.

"Sounds like a lot of work."

"Nah, its lot so fun."

"Hmmm."

Frank sucked on a lime and then downed a shot by accident.

"Ooops!"

"Hey you took a shot when you didn’t have to."

"So whatz that mean?"

" Well...you have to make the shot come true now."

"I haz to kissss a stranger?"

"Yup?"

"Who?"

"how about me?"

"You? You're not a stranger Felix. I knowz you."

"Do you really though?"

Frank thought about it and gave the young man a lopsided grin.

"I guess I don’t!"

"So come on, kiss me then."

Now Felix moved completely between Frank's legs and pulled him into his chest. On instinct Frank wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Well if  must."

Frank closed his eyes and leaned in. Felix did the same and they kissed. The boy tasted like fruit and artificial color and something amazing. Felix pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth and heard him moan. he tightened his grip on the boy and slipped a hand inside the back of his jeans. Frank bucked his body a bit and Felix moved from his lips to his jaw and then down to his neck. Frank tipped his head back more to give him more access.

"You taste amazing Frankie and you're kisses are so sweet."

Frank was panting now. It had been so long.

"Can I taste you again?"

"Fuck, please."

Felix was now in full possession of the boy. He kissed him like he owned him.

"Let's get out of here and go to the back."

"Yeah."

Felix helped Frank down and led him to the back of the club where they had private rooms. He used his key to open one and they disappeared behind the door.

* * *

Gerard couldn't help but feel happy when Tony wrapped his arm around his shoulder as they walked back to the bar together. He felt like he was in new-love, but not really. It was strange.

"Oh." Gerard stopped in front of the bar. "Where's Frankie?" He looked around frantically.

Tony started to look around too. The bartender was missing as well. He put two and two together.

"Looks like he and that bartender went off together." He said, unhooking his arm from around Gerard's shoulder. "Should we go look for them? I don't want to interrupt if they're... Ya know."

Gerard could feel his face turning red. No... No, Frank didn't hook up with strangers. He didn't. It wasn't his thing. And if it was he wouldn't sleep with that fucking guy. Felix wasn't his type.

"No. We have to find them. Something doesn't feel right." Gerard said.

His gut was screaming at him. Something was very, very wrong. They needed to ask around. Surely one of the other bartenders saw them leaving.

Gerard went straight for the blonde twink mixing drinks behind the bar.

"Hey, excuse me!" Gerard shouted, snapping his fingers at the young man.

The blonde glared at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking unsure.

"Have you seen that Felix guy? My friend is missing and he's the last person I saw him with."

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Oh! Yeah, I saw them. They looked pretty into each other. But that always happens when Felix sees a guy he wants to hook up with. He usually takes them to the spare room in the back. Check there."

Gerard wanted to kiss this kid, but refrained from doing so.

"Thank you!" Gerard shrieked and rushed to the back rooms.

Tony followed closely behind him.

* * *

"I don't feel so good Felix."

"Relax baby, why don’t you lay down and let me take care of you."

Frank nodded and crawled on the bed. They had been making out in the chair when the nausea hit him.

"Here, let's loosen your belt and get your shirt off. It will help cool you down."

Frank felt compliant as his clothing was removed. He shivered a bit.

"Awww, too cold now. I'll warm you up."

Felix took off his own shirt and pants and climbed into the bed with Frank. He pulled him into his arms and ran a hand through his hair.

"Better baby."

"Yeah, much."

"Good."

As Frank relaxed Felix began exploring his body. He started with his hands, but then he moved with his mouth and his tongue. Frank arched into everything and Felix figured he was sensitive.

"Man baby, you are receptive."

he moved down slowly and hooked his fingers in the boxers. Frank groaned as he eased them down and his cock sprang forth.

"Now the real fun begins."

Felix hovered over it letting some saliva drip out onto the head as he lowered his mouth to take Frank in.

* * *

"Here!" Gerard shouted.

He turned the door knob frantically. It was fucking locked. Just his luck.

"Fuck!"

He started to knock, but still no response.

Tony stepped over. "Here, step aside. I've got this." He said as he rolled up the sleeves to his dress shirt.

He got into position and slammed his arm into the door. It cracked against the force and Gerard watched as he did it again and again until finally, the door flew open.

"Frank! Are you in here!?" Gerard shouted in distress.

What he sees makes his mouth dry and his heart stop. Felix was slicking up his cock and fitted himself between Frank's legs. Frank had completely passed out.

"You fucking pig!" Gerard screamed.

He was seeing red. He charged over to the scene and grabbed Felix by his hair and yanked him away from Frank. Tony helped, grabbing the bartender and throwing him to the ground so that he could restrain him.

Gerard went to Frank now. He patted his friend's face, repeating his name over and over again.

"Frank... Frankie. Wake up. Oh my god... Please, Frank, wake the fuck up." He panicked. "Why isn't he waking up?!" Gerard screamed, starting to put Frank's clothes back on.

They needed to get out of here.

Tony had managed to knock Felix out with a punch and he looked over his shoulder to see what Gerard was freaking out about. Frank was indeed unconscious.

"Does he need a hospital?" Tony asked, going to Gerard and Frank's side.

Gerard was hyperventilating now. What are they supposed to do?!

"You're the fucking cop! You tell me!" Gerard snapped.

Tony looked down at Frank and shook his head. "He looks fine. He's just passed out. If you guys need a place to crash I can get us a cab do my place. Like I said earlier, it's close by." Tony suggested.

Gerard looked around, as if he would find his answer in this fucking nightmare of a room.

"Yeah. Okay.., okay, fine. Help me with me." Gerard pleaded and Tony obliged.

They make it outside and Gerard's on the ground with Frank resting on top of him as they wait for the cab Tony just called for. It felt like hours went by when the orange car finally pulls up to them. Tony helps him get Frank in and they finally head on over to the cop's place safely.

"What a night." Gerard murmured drunkenly.

Tony yawned, nodding in agreement. "It'll all be over soon." He reassured the queen.

And Gerard felt better hearing those words.

*

*

Frank woke up in the night. He was pressed against a warm body. He inhaled and smiled.

"Gee."

Frank snuggled in more to the older man. He sighed and drifted back to sleep.


	11. Responsitrannity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You ready Gee?"
> 
> Gerard stood in front of the body mirror in his bedroom. He gave himself a look over, spinning around slowly to make sure everything was perfect. When nothing was out of place he took a deep breath.
> 
> "Yeah. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody!
> 
> So we chose this song even though there are no trans characters in the story cause I thought the lyrics resonated with the chapter.
> 
>    
> On my own, I had to learn it (learn it, learn it) On the radio oh, oh oh  
> Heard a voice, yes I heard it (heard it, heard it) On the radio oh, oh oh
> 
> (It said) It's your responsi-trannity, don't forget don't forget (get who you are)  
> Yes, it's true, true for all of you, we are all stars (we are all stars)
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Gerard wakes up to the sound of birds chirping and a hangover from hell. He sat up slowly and looked around.

The cop's bedroom... The cop's bed. He looked down and saw Frank still sleeping and smiled.

When they got to the condo Tony had helped him put Frank to bed and after, he and the cop went to the kitchen and talked for a bit about how horrible the night had ended up. He could hardly remember what else they talked about, but he knows that they had kissed. They didn't hook up... They almost did, but Gerard turned him down. He felt wrong for even kissing the guy. He loved Frank. He wanted Frank. He only kissed Tony because it was in the heat of the moment.

"Fuck..." Gerard groaned, pressing gently on his temple.

He threw up at around 5am and Tony held his hair back. Thank goodness for this cop or Frank and Gerard would probably be dead. And that's not an exaggeration.

Getting out of bed, Gerard looked around for his clothing. They were strewn across the floor and he quickly grabbed for them and slipped them on. He needed some water or he was going to choke on his tongue.

Frank shivered at the loss of body heat.

"Gee, come back to bed. It's too eaarly."

Gerard jolted at the sudden sound of Frank's voice. He whirled around and saw his friend; his eyes were still closed, but he was licking at his chapped lips.

"... Hey, I was going to get some water. How're you feeling?" Gerard said, sitting back down on the bed gently.

He reached over and caressed Frank's cheek with the palm of his hand.

Frank reached out and pulled Gerard back down.

"Want you back here with me Gee."

Gerard froze. His entire body stiffened and flushed. He slowly pressed his head against Frank's chest and attempted to relax. He couldn't. Not with Frank's body heat mixing with his.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Gerard asked in a hushed whisper.

"No, why, did we fuck? Cause I would have hated to miss that."

Frank nuzzled the top of Gerard's head and ran a hand over his back.

Gerard choked on his tongue.

"N-no!" He shouted, but immediately clamped his mouth shut. "We didn't... We... We're at Tony's—the cop I met—place. He let us crash in his room. We were too drunk to go home."

He decided to leave out the whole Felix thing. He didn't want to bring that up.

"That sucks cause I'm dying to fuck you, but not in someone else’s house."

Gerard lifted his head quickly and stared at Frank in shock.

"Frank... Are you still drunk?"

What the fuck was he saying? This wasn't real. This wasn't happening.

"Mmmm a little. I think I still have a nice buzz. Can't drive, but I wanna go home to our place."

Gerard rested his head against Frank's chest again, slowly and gently.

"Yeah? Maybe Tony can give us a ride. Let me go wake him up." Gerard said as he started to get up again.

He felt bad about taking the man's room for the night. But he said he would be fine on the futon. Gerard knew that if he didn't have this massive crush on Frank he would have banged this cop in a heartbeat. He was a whore when he wasn't in love.

*

*

*

"Thanks Tony!"

Frank waved to the nice man that drove them home as he stumbled inside with Gerard holding him up.

"Come on Gee, I wanna lay down and cuddle."

Frank steered them towards the bedroom. Gerard stumbled, trying to catch up with the younger man.

"Frank, you really should drink some coffee. You're obviously still drunk." Gerard giggled as they fell into bed together.

"Mmmm, no, still gotta nice buzz."

Frank pulled Gerard up so that he was laying on his chest with Frank's thigh between his legs.

"You comfy baby?"

Gerard shifted a little and nodded his head hesitantly.

"Y-yeah." He stammered, smiling sheepishly. "Frank?"

"Yeah baby? What's *yawn* up?"

Gerard inhaled sharply and then released shakily.

"What are we doing? Like... What's happening right now?"

He was far too sober to comprehend any of this and maybe it meant so much more to him than it did Frank. Frank was still drunk from last night. There was no way in hell he was being serious right now.

"Well right now I want to get some more sleep and then we can talk about doing more, but I wanna do this first."

Frank brought Gerard's face up and kissed him. Gerard melted against the kiss. He involuntarily kissed back almost like it was an instinct. When the embrace broke Gerard licked his lips.

"Okay." He whispered.

Frank looked into Gerard's eyes. He brought their lips together again, but this time, there was much more than a good night behind it. He circled the queen's waist and pulled him up more so that they were face to face.

"Fuck do you know how beautiful you are just like this? I mean, no makeup, no hair, you just being you is flawless."

Gerard's heart fluttered at Frank's declaration.

"Stop..." Gerard muttered bashfully as he blushed. "You're just saying that because you're still drunk."

Frank looked deep in Gerard's eyes.

"I'm not that drunk Gee."

Gerard wasn't sure he could believe that.

"Then why are you suddenly being so... Romantic with me?

He couldn't put it any other way. Frank never showed him this sort of affection before. He felt like they were a couple just then... It felt strange.

"I will have you know that I have always been a pint sized Romeo. I have romance coming out of my ass."

Gerard laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh really? This is the first time I'm noticing. You could learn to be more assertive, ya know."

"Okay."

Before Gerard realized it, he was on his back and Frank had him pinned down.

"Assertive enough for you Gee?"

Gerard yelped, suddenly being pinned down to the bed. As much as he wanted this, he wanted Frank to actually have feelings for him. Maybe he did, but maybe he didn't. That was the problem. Gerard had no idea!

"I, uhh... Y-yeah. It is." He said, blinking hard.

He was wondering when he was going to wake up from this weird wet dream. Frank leaned in a breathed in Gerard's scent. He buried his head in his hair at the crook of his neck. He licked the skin tasting him.

"I love the way you smell and you taste amazing."

Frank nipped at the skin and then moved back to look at Gerard.

"Can I taste you Gee?"

Gerard merely nodded.

Frank began to undo Gerard's shirt.

"Gee, I need an answer or I will stop now. I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"Yes. Please. Yes." Gerard said quickly.

Frank smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Frank freed Gerard of his shirt and then leaned in and took one of his nipples in his mouth. Gerard released a breathy moan and involuntarily arched his back ever so slightly.

"Mmmm, Frankie." Gerard moaned, wetting his lips with his tongue.

Frank reached down and started to open up Gerard's jeans. This was it. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat as he waited for Frank's next move.

"Zzzzzzzzz..."

Gerard stilled. He listened to the soft sound of Frank snoring and suddenly his weight is completely on him.

Of course. Of-fucking-course.

"Are you kidding me." Gerard said, gently pushing Frank aside.

He was out. KO. Unconscious.

Gerard sighed, climbing out of bed. He had to take care of his little problem alone now. He grabbed his vibrator from the nightstand and a packet of lube and went on his way.

"Thanks for nothin', Frankie." He said quietly as he slipped out of the bedroom to go to the guest room.

*

*

*

"Ugh...oh God...fuck."

Frank hung his head in the toilet as he flushed for the fourth time. He had not had a hangover like this in a long time. Just when he swore he was done, he felt another wave hit him.

"Fuck my life."

Gerard woke up from his nap to the sound of Frank throwing up in the bathroom down the hall.

"Fuck." Gerard groaned, getting out of bed sluggishly.

He exited the room and made his way over to the bathroom. He peeked in as he gently knocked to let the younger man know he was there.

"Hey, d'you need anything?"

"A new stomach and a time machine to go back and kick my own ass for drinking that much."

Frank slumped against the wall as he flushed for fifth time.

"What the fuck happened last night?"

Gerard gently ran his hand up and down the wall. He shrugged and pursed his lips.

"Well, you were talking to that bartender an awful lot and I met some cop." Gerard said, intentionally leaving out details.

"Really? You met a cop? That's kind of cool. I don’t remember a bartender, but I think when I do, I'm going to kick his ass. My puke tasted like tequila. I hate tequila. I only drink it if I am already drunk. It makes me sick the next day."

Gerard laughed light heartedly.

"Yeah, that guy was kind of a douchebag... The cop was really nice though. He gave me his number."

"Oh..."

Frank looked dejected.

"Are you gonna call him?"

Gerard shook his head.

"He was a really nice guy, but I turned him down."

"Good."

Frank slowly got up. He wobbled a little and then started to strip.

"I would be kind of hurt after everything that happened."

Gerard smiled weakly. He was glad Frank remembers, but he wasn't surprised. He hadn't been totally drunk when they shared their moment.

"Yeah, I know. I'm glad it happened." Gerard confessed.

"So I'm gonna take a shower and then we can head to the club okay?"

Frank stood in his boxers as he turned on the water and adjusted the taps. Then he turned on the shower head and closed the curtain.

"So I will be right out...unless you want to join me?"

Frank slipped his boxers off and then stepped in.

"Well, it would spare us some time. So yeah, I'll join you." Gerard said, smirking.

He stripped slowly and when he was finished he stepped into the tub as well. Frank appreciated the sculpted beauty that was in with him. He thought about everything he wanted to do with him. He almost did, but then he stopped.

"You know Gee. After we kick Brenda's ass and take the club back, I'd like to take you out on a real date. Where we eat and have a few drinks, but don't get completely fucked up."

Gerard couldn't hide the grin on his face.

"Really? I'd like that."

Gerard wonders what it would be like to date Frank. He decided, as they showered together and helped one another wash off, that it was going to be magical.

"Good, now as much as I would love to make you scream my name right now, I want to do that right to, so let’s actually shower and then show that bitch what you're made of."

"Can't wait." Gerard smirked.

Brenda wasn't going to know what hit her.

* * *

Brenda was sitting at the bar sipping her cosmo and watching Patrick rehearse his now tired Queen Bee routine. Her interest in the boy had long since waned and it was only a matter of time before he had no use for him anymore. It was time to start ripping his wings off.

* * *

Patrick came off the stage limping slightly. Brenda had made him practice a lot and the heels were hurting. On that last split, he is pretty sure he hurt a muscle or pulled one at least. He limped to his dressing room passing by Gee's old one. The queen had not been back in almost a month. Maybe he was gone for good. Pete peered out from his dressing and saw Patrick limping down the hall. The poor thing hisses every time he takes a step. He couldn't believe how Brendon was over working him. It was drag not the fucking Olympics.

Pete sighed, shaking his head. He missed Patrick. He missed Gerard. Mostly, he missed them all together. He even missed Gerard's tantrums and he especially missed Patrick coddling him and telling the queen everything would be alright. He missed their dysfunctional family.

Pete had to do something about it. He couldn't see one of his best friend's go on like this anymore. He called out to him, not caring about sides anymore. It was personal now.

"Patrick." Pete called out, walking towards him.

He reached out and gently touched his shoulder. He felt so frail and his body was trembling.

"We have to talk."

"I told *pant pant* you Pete, it's Honeee..."

Patrick collapsed in Pete's arms and started to cry.

"Oh Pete, I can't do this anymore. I just can't! Everything hurts so much and..."

"I knew you weren't cut out to be one of my girls."

Both boys looked up and saw Brenda standing there with a smug face and arms crossed.

"I should have never wasted my time and energy on you Honey. You are done."

Brenda reached out and ripped the wings of the costume off. Patrick cried out as the straps pulled his already sore back. Brenda laughed and then walked away heels clacking behind her.

"I was a fool."

Patrick sunk to the ground. He couldn't even look at Pete. He was a worthless no one. A failed queen that had no right to be up there in the first place. Pete wrapped his arms around his friend and shushed him.

"No, Pete. You weren't. You were brave and you did what you thought was right for yourself. It's okay. If anyone's the fool it's Brenda. She's a bitch she'll get what's coming to her. You'll see. Gee'll be back and she's going to blow that bitch out of the water."

Pete then pulled back and stuck his hand out for Patrick to take.

"Let’s get you up and back to _our dressing room_." 

"Pete."

Patrick looked at him with such reverence.

"Yeah. Our dressing room."

*

*

*

"You ready Gee?"

Gerard stood in front of the body mirror in his bedroom. He gave himself a look over, spinning around slowly to make sure everything was perfect. When nothing was out of place he took a deep breath.

"Yeah. Let's do this."

 

Frank grinned and kissed his cheek as they exited their apartment and got into the taxi. Gerard had on black Nancy Sinatra style boots and Frank could not help playing the song in his head as he followed the once fallen, but now risen queen out of the taxi and up to the entrance of The Main Event. Leaving the cab, Gerard sashayed with his head held high; his nose pointed up towards the sky and his chin jutted out. He felt his confidence soaring off the charts and with Frank by his side he felt like he could conquer the world—not just The Main Event.

"Kick those doors open Gee."

And Gerard did. He kicked open the front doors of the Main Event and pranced over to the bar. He felt eyes following him and heard people and other queens gossip amongst themselves. Gerard smirked, reaching Mikey who had his back to the front of the bar.

"Guess whose back." Gerard said in a sing-song voice.

Mikey turned around and the look on his face is priceless.

"Gee?! When did you get back and wow, you look amazing!"

Gerard spun around with Frank's help, holding his hand delicately.

"Why thank you. All it took was a vacation to rediscover myself with my new, loyal companion Frank Iero A.K.A Empress."

"At your service my Queen."

Frank bowed low.

"What's all the noise out here?"

Pete came out with Patrick at his side. When he saw Gerard he lit up.

"Gee, you're back!"

Pete ran over and hugged the young queen, but Patrick stayed where he was. He didn't think he had a right...he treated Gee so badly last time he saw him.

"So the prodigal queen returns."

Brenda slunk in and walked to the bar. She looked Gerard up and down.

"Still looks like the same old tired queen to me."

"Back off bitch."

Pete growled and Mikey went and grabbed him.

"No Pete, he's not worth it."

"Worth what?"

M. came out of the back with Brian.

"Hey Gee, welcome back."

Gerard glared at Brenda, sneering. He went to say something to her, but M and Brian were standing right across from them so he decided against it.

"Thanks. I'm glad to be back. I was actually going to head to your office. I wanted to ask you guys something—it's about my new routine."

" _He's_  not taking my spot. I earned it fair and square."

"Bullshit!"

Everyone looked at Patrick.

"That's bullshit... _Brendon_. You stole that from Gee when you upset her so much and ran her out of the club!"

"Look you little boy in a dress. You can talk when you can stand with the big boys. Meanwhile, stay out of our business."

Gerard stomped his foot.

"Shut the fuck up, don't fucking talk to Patrick like that you bitch!"

He snapped. He didn't mean to, but Patrick didn't deserve that... even if the boy did leave him. Gerard still loved him and cared about him deeply.

"You're lucky you even managed to get him to join your sorry ass group. He's the best thing that ever happened to your pathetic act and you fucking know it."

Brenda quickly collected herself.

"It doesn't matter; I have the prime slot now."

Mikey looked at Brian.

"I'm afraid she's right. Look Gee, we really want you back, but you are going to have to take another slot till you prove yourself again."

Gerard felt his entire face turn red. He clenched is jaw and balled his fists tightly by his sides. If this were a cartoon he would have steam coming out of his ears.

"Fine, then I will. Come on, Frankie, Pete... Patrick. Let's go."

The three boys followed Gerard as he headed back to Gerard's dressing room.

"So Gee, where have you been?"

Gerard plopped down on his love seat and crossed his legs.

"I was at my drag mother's house with Frank. She was re-teaching me the DeVille ways. Needless to say it worked. I feel as fierce as ever." Gerard said, smiling at the memory.

"How has everything been over here? Do we still have a decent crowd turn-up even though I've been gone?" Gerard chuckled at his own shady question.

"Actually we lost a lot, but I think if we advertise, we can get them back."

Frank thought about it.

"I bet we can get XL to give us a shout out."

Patrick raised his hand quietly. Gerard nudged his chin in Patrick's direction.

"You don't have to raise your hand, Patty." Gerard said, leaning back in is seat.

"I...uh...I made friends with a DJ named Ray. He kind of liked my act and...well...I could get him to uh...say something on his show maybe."

Gerard perked up, sitting up straight.

"Patrick! That's a great idea!"

Gerard suddenly jumped off the love seat and rushed over to Patrick, grabbing him by his face as he smashed their lips together.

"Brendon is a fucking idiot for letting you go. You're absolutely brilliant."

"Gee."

Patrick broke down again. He cried for everything that he did to this beautiful boy in front of him. Gerard wrapped his arms around his friend and smiled against him.

"I know... Don't cry okay? It's okay." Gerard whispered so only Patrick could hear him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I don’t deserve you, I was a fucking jerk."

Gerard tsked him.

"That's not true... And I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. I love you."

"I love you too Gee so much, and I missed you."

Gerard pulled away from Patrick gently and looked him in his eyes.

"I'm glad. I missed you too."

"Gee."

"Yeah?"

"I..."

Gerard tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"... Yes, Patty?"

"Um...so we kind of need to get our costumes Gee."

Frank looked over at the intimate moment. He had forgotten how smitten Patrick was with the queen. Gerard looked back at Frank and smiled at him.

"You're right." He said and then turned back to face Patrick. "We'll talk later okay?"

"Sure Gee."

Patrick turned away.

"So, I'm gonna let my friend know about the show. Do you have a name for the routine?"

Gerard looked at Frank and smiled.

"Nowadays."

"From Chicago!"

Pete started to jump up and down!

"Your brother and I love that movie!"

Gerard laughed. This was true and Gerard has had to deal with the start of the that obsession for a month.

"Ya don't say?" Gerard said jokingly. "I had no idea!"

"Wait till he finds out!"

Pete ran out of the room to find Mikey. After a few moments alone they heard from the front...

"WHAT!?"

Then there was a thunder of feet and Mikey appeared!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?"

Gerard pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before breaking out into a massive toothy grin.

"Because we wanted to surprise everyone and it was so worth it!"

"Do you have your costumes already? Who's Velma? That's you Gee right? Oh man, you are gonna look so good in a flapper dress! Wait, we need to get you hats and guns and..."

"Alright, alright. No more talk of this. The rest is also going to be a surprise too. So, SHOO. Everyone out." Gerard giggled, pushing everyone (except Frank) out of his dressing room.

"Well, I think we have our work cut out for us huh Gee?"

Frank closes the door and then walks up to Gerard.

"You know, if we were in jail together...maybe something happened between us?"

He wiggled his eyebrows

Gerard smirked.

"Yeah? Like what?" He asked teasingly, stepping up to the shorter man.

"Oh I don’t know. Maybe I would sneak into your cell late at night. Pay the guard off you know. I mean since you are the hot one and I want your place in the spot light, I could...fuck you to death."

Gerard choked on his tongue.

"Fuck me to death, huh? Like literally..." Gerard trailed off,. "I might take you up on that."

"Oh no baby, you aren't getting away that easily."

Frank reached out and brushed a thumb over Gerard’s lower lip.

"Maybe I'll just use these perfect cock sucking lips of yours instead."

"I want you to... So bad, Frank." Gerard whispered. "But..."

He was getting hard and being tucked right now didn't feel good. Not that it was supposed to feel good, but he was basically fucking himself right now. He would laugh if it didn't hurt.

"You just wait till after the show."

Frank whispered in Gerard's ear and then pulled away.

"Come on Velma we need to get our costumes on and practice our routine."

Frank sauntered out of the room. Gerard watched Frank leave and when he disappeared, Gerard looked down at his crotch and groaned. It was going to be difficult to get ready like this.

"Fucking Frank." Gerard murmured to himself and shut his dressing room door to get dressed.


	12. Looking Good, Feeling Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Yeah, so we have to come up with a new act and of course get Pete and Patrick on board with you."
> 
> "Yeah, mhmm... Of course."
> 
> He grabbed his makeup wipes and started to clean himself off.
> 
> "I'm sure they'll be thrilled to join me again."
> 
> "Who wouldn't want to be with the best Queen in all of NYC right?"
> 
> Gerard perked up, fluffing his hair. He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder, fluttering his lashes. He was doing it again... Being vain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> Holy shit, this one is almost over! We can't believe it either! ^0^
> 
> Nothing much to say about this chapter except....CHICAGO! I was so excited when my Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ agreed to do the last scene in the movie! I love this movie  & play! I could totally envision Gerard as Velma Kelly to Frank's Roxie Heart! I hope you guys can see it too if you have seen the movie and if not...what are you waiting for? ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

"All right folks, we got one more act for you tonight. You know this little darling of the stage as the drag world's sweetheart, Gee Devlille, but tonight, our little sweetheart isn't coming to you as such, no, she is coming to you as Velma Kelly and joining her as Roxie Heart is a new girl fresh off the streets of Chicago, here's Frank Iero performing Nowadays!"

Frank took a deep breath and let it out as the curtains opened. Even though he couldn't see the audience yet, he was still nervous. Before their whole body was revealed he looked at Gerard. Gerard turned to Frank and smiled. He could sense that the younger man was nervous. "We've got this." He mouthed.

The music cued and it was show time. One more breath and Frank opened his mouth to sing.

"You can like the life you're livin', you can live the life you like."

Gerard smirked joining in.

"You can even marry Harry But, mess around with Ike and that's good." He steps forward slowly with Frank next to him.

"Isn't it grand? Isn't it great? Isn't it swell? Isn't it fun?"

Frank looks at Gerard and smirks as he leans into him. They're signing in sync and Gerard leans against Frank as well. They dance together and Gerard is quite shocked that Frank is keeping up with him.

"But nothing stays. In fifty years or so, it's gonna change ya know..."

"But oh it's heaven nowaaadays."

The MC at the piano launched into his part as Frank and Gee shimmied off their white slinky fur lined robes and showed off their black and while flapper dresses to the hoots and hollers of the crowd.

**"Okay, you babes of Jazz, let's kick up the bass. Let's make the party longer, let's make the skirt shorter. Let's all go to the heaven that makes all the people hot!"**

Gerard and Frank went into full swing. For every rehearsal, for every jammed toe and for the blood sweat and tears... Gerard didn't miss a single beat and he knew Frank didn't either.

They _were_  Roxie and Velma.

The hats flipped up and they caught them. Gerard jutted his chin forward, eyeing everyone in the crowd like he was proving a point... And he sort of was then and there. It was time for the toy guns and Gerard followed suit behind Frank to fetch them back stage where Patrick and Pete were, holding them proudly.

"You guys are doing amazing!"

"Did you see that the reporter is here?"

Pete looked at Patrick.

"What reporter?"

"The one that's friends with Ray."

Gerard smirked, catching the gun Patrick threw for him.

"Well then, let's knock 'em dead." He said as he winked on exit.

They sashayed back out onto the stage and the crowd laughed at the perfect execution. Each and every move was precise and Gerard knew that this was it. This was his ticket to the top. The act moved to the finale smoothly. Patrick and Pete threw fake flower on the stage and Patrick's DJ friend Ray handed Gerard a full bouquet of real roses. The reporter handed them to Frank. Gerard and Frank moved to the center of the stage and started to bow getting ready to say their final lines.

"Me and Frankie would just like to say: THANK YOU!" Gerard shouted over the roaring applause.

Frank grinned that Gee changed the names and shouted his line.

"Thank you! Believe us, we could've never done anything without you!"

The piano picked up and Gerard and Frank leaned into each other's back and belted out the last line of the song.

"And all that...Jazzzzz!"

Gerard could see it. He could smell it. The top. He was back on top. THEY were back on top. He turned, before they could leave the stage, and grabbed Frank by his face and kissed him. Frank couldn't believe the moment it was amazing, the high of the applause...and then Gerard was kissing him. Kissing him like he wanted him. The room melted away as Frank dropped everything and pulled the queen into his body. He wrapped his hands around his slim waist and pushed his fingers in to his hair deepening the kiss.

Gerard broke the kiss, regretfully, to breathe and laughed. He looked into Frank's eyes and smiled.

"We did,it Frankie." He said, taking the younger man's hand.

"You did it Gee and I am so proud of you."

Gerard smiled and leaned in to kiss Frank again.

"Thank you."

"Gee, Gee Deville, can I get a word with you?"

The reporter that handed Frank the flowers was pushing his way through with Ray. Ray stopped in front of Patrick.

"I like the new act Patty. It's much more you."

Patrick blushed and pulled Pete's arm.

"It was Pete's idea."

"Stop Trick, you came up with the routine, I just figured out the costumes."

"I kind of love the music."

Gerard smiled at his friends and turned to the reporter.

"Of course." He said, taking the man's arm.

Frank watched Gerard walk off. He saw Brendon sitting at the bar drinking himself stupid. He knew that Gerard had won and was back on top. The reporter was talking to him and he was being surrounded by his fans again. Gerard was getting back everything the Glamazon deserved. Frank was happy for him. He also realized that maybe he was not good enough for Gerard. He had been talking to Ray and found out that he had lost his roommate and was looking for someone to help with the rent. Frank might take him up on that offer. Gerard needed room to breathe and grow to be even more amazing than he already was. He could find another queen to room with or maybe even that someone special. He still had that cop’s number. They might be good together.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?"

"Nothing, just tired. I think I'm gonna head back early. Don't bother Gee right now, just let him know later."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I’m good."

Frank hugged Pete and then headed out the back so he didn't disrupt the celebration. He caught a cab to the apartment and looking around started to pack his things.

*

*

*

"Hey thanks for the scoop Miss Deville, this is going to run on the front page of the entertainment section tomorrow."

Gerard grinned, leaning in to peck both sides of the man's face.

"No! Thank you Mr. Sinclair. I'll see you around."

Gerard pulled open the door to his dressing room, allowing the man step out. He shut the door behind and went to his vanity. He plopped down, sighing as grinned at his reflection.

"Yes. Yes. Yes." He whispered to himself as he pulled his wig and hair net off.

He started to pull the pins out of his hair as he basked in the aftermath of his win. He couldn't believe that he beat Brendon. He actually fucking won and he's back on his throne. It felt really fucking good.

"You were amazing Gee!"

Brian and M. walked in.

"You got the main spot back."

"Yeah, Brendon actually quit!"

Gerard whirled around in his chair and tossed his head back as he barked out an uncharacteristic laugh.

"Yeah? That's the best news I've hear _alllllll_  year. Sayanora, bitch." Gerard saluted and then blew a kiss at his reflection.

"Yeah, so we have to come up with a new act and of course get Pete and Patrick on board with you."

"Yeah, mhmm... Of course."

He grabbed his makeup wipes and started to clean himself off.

"I'm sure they'll be thrilled to join me again."

"Who wouldn't want to be with the best Queen in all of NYC right?"

Gerard perked up, fluffing his hair. He licked his lips and looked over his shoulder, fluttering his lashes. He was doing it again... Being vain.

"I don't know... You tell me." He smirked, biting his lip playfully as he tried to hide his growing smirk.

"No one I can think of."

"Hey, I'll go order some Chinese from the place down the street. We need to celebrate the return of the Queen!"

M. left the room to make the call. Brian leaned on the doorway.

"So Gee, what are you gonna do now?"

Gerard stood up to grab his kimono. He threw it over his stage outfit and started to put his makeup away.

"You know what? I haven't really given it much thought yet..." He trailed off and turned to face Brian after he grabbed his purse.

He looked at the short, tattooed man for a few seconds longer and purse his lips in deep thought. Then it hit him... Short, tattooed man. Fuck.

"Fuck! FRANK!" He screamed.

How could he fucking forget about the man who helped him get his throne back? Was he that fucking stupid!?

"Oh my god, Bri! Fucking Frank!"

Gerard slapped his forehead and rushed past his boss, nearly tripping in his heels.

"Mikey!" He screamed when he saw his brother at the bar, cleaning up. "Where did Frank go?!"

He practically threw himself on top of the bar to stop himself from crashing.

"Frank? I haven't seen him?"

Mikey was wiping up the bar.

"Actually I have not seen him since you got off the stage."

Gerard's eyes nearly popped out of his skull as soon as the words leave his brother's mouth.

"Where'd he go Mikey?! Where'd he fucking go?!"

He leaned over, splayed out across the bar, and grabbed Mikey's tie. He yanked the younger man until their faces were merely a few inches apart. Gerard was aware that he shrieking as if he were being chased by someone with a chainsaw. He was truly terrified and felt utterly stupid for not noticing Frank had been nowhere to be seen for at least a few hours.

"Holy shit, what the fuck is going on in here!?"

Pete and Patrick came in with Brian and M.

Gerard let go of Mikey and hopped off the bar. He turned to face everyone.

"Has anyone seen Frank?!"

"Sure Gee, he said he wasn't feeling well so he decided to go back to the apartment."

Gerard frowned. He was fine when they came off stage. It didn't sound like something Frank would do.

"... I have to go check on him." He said, turning his back to his friends. "It's not like him."

"Wait, Gee, we have food coming and we need to celebrate your return to the top!"

Gerard shook his head frantically.

"Something is seriously not right, guys. I need to check on him. I'll need a ride."

"I can give you one Gee."

Mikey hopped over the bar and grabbed his coat.

"Wait Gee!"

Patrick ran over to them.

"You have your kimono on, your make up is only half off, and there are still pins in your…!"

Gerard looked down at himself and then back up at Patrick.

"No time to change. Mikey, c'mon, let's go." Gerard said as he jetted for the double doors.

Mikey shrugged and went too. They drove at a decent speed till that got to the apartment.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Gerard sighed.

"No. You go ahead and meet up with Pete. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Alright Gee. Hey call me okay?"

Gerard nodded and started to climb out of his brother's car. He waved when he drove off and Gerard didn't waste a second after. He ran all the way up to the second floor in his heels and quickly pulled his keys out of his purse. He bounced with anxiety, shakily trying to get the door open.

"C'mon..." He uttered urgently to himself. "Open the fuck up."

He slammed the door open as soon as he got it unlocked and ran inside, quickly shutting the door behind him. He looked around and tossed his keys and purse on the sofa when he walked into the living room.

"Frankie...?" He called out.

He pressed his palm against the wall and leaned over to take his heels off.

He doesn't get a response from the other man and he's back to feeling like he's going to start crying any second now.

"Frank." He tried again, making his way towards the bedroom.

He pushed the bedroom door open slowly and peeked inside. There were packed bags all around the bedroom. Gerard's mouth dried and he dragged his eyes up to the bed. Frank was curled up, asleep wearing a black hoodie with the hood up and ripped jeans. His sneakers were on too. Gerard stepped into the bedroom and quietly shut the door behind him.

"Frank." He whispered, climbing on top of the bed.

He lay down next to Frank, facing him, and silently observed.

He had so many questions. Why were his things packed? Why did he leave the club without telling him? Where was he going? Why was he going?

Gerard reached out and touched Frank's face.

"Mmmm Gee."

Frank smiled in his sleep as he pushed into the touch. Gerard smiled weakly and leaned in to kiss the younger man on his cheek.

"I can't believe I've fallen for you."

In the beginning, when he first met Frank he never, in a million years, thought that small queen in the outfit that was wearing her would be someone he was in love with. It was funny how that worked. Gerard loved Frank. He loved him.

"I love you so much, Frankie."

Frank snored softly and snuggled into Gerard without realizing it. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank. He rested his head on top of his and smiled.

"Please don't leave me... I don't know what I would do without you."


	13. Glamazon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank looked at Gerard and realized he was looking at Gerard. He still had some stage make up on, his hair was a wild mess with some pins still in it, and he was in his stage kimono. He had literally just run out of the club, not caring what he looked like at all. All this to get back to stop Frank from leaving. This was the person that he had seen when they were at Jersey's house. This was the man he was in bed with last night...yeah, this was what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> One more chapter to go! This has been such a fun fic for my Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ , and I to write. We are of course sad to see it end like all the other ones, but we promise it will go out with a bang! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank woke up early in the morning. He saw that it was still dark out. He also saw that he was not alone.

"Gee."

The queen was still in his stage kimono. Frank was surprised.

Gerard stirred.

"... Frankie?" He whispered, blinking his eyes open slowly.

He heard the younger man call his name, but he's not sure if it was a dream or real life.

"Hey sleeping beauty. It's still early. Go back to bed."

Frank ran a hand through Gerard's hair softly.

Gerard shifted closer to Frank and buried his face in his hoodie.

"No..." He said, sniffling soundly. "If I wake up later you'll be gone."

"Gee I..."

Frank didn't know what to say.

"You deserve better Gee than a guy who floats from job to job."

Gerard shook his head and sighed.

"I don't care about that. Why would you think I would care about something like that?"

"Cause you need to have stability Gee. You need to be able to relax and work on your act and taking care of you. I would only hold you back.”

Frank sighed.

"Look, you can clearly make it without me. You didn't even notice I was gone when I left. You had your fans and the press to entertain. It's okay though. I know you need it."

Gerard sat up quickly and stared down at the younger man with sadness and betrayal in his eyes.

"... Do you even care? Do you even give a fuck about how happy I am when I'm around you? Fuck them, Frank. I need you."

He trailed off and wiped his eyes. He wasn't crying yet, but he could feel the tears coming.

"Don't leave me. I love you, you idiot."

"You love me?"

Gerard nodded sternly.

"Yes. I do. I have for a while now."

"But when...how...like I never did anything to make you."

Frank was really confused now. Gerard merely shrugged.

"You didn't do anything. It just happened. I just... When I look at you my heart skips a beat and I turn vulnerable. I haven't felt vulnerable in a very long time. You do that to me." He admitted as he stared down at the bedsheets, intentionally avoiding Frank's eyes.

"Wow, I don't think even that cheating bastard ever said anything like that to me in all the time we were together."

Frank looked at Gerard and realized he was looking at Gerard. He still had some stage make up on, his hair was a wild mess with some pins still in it, and he was in his stage kimono. He had literally just run out of the club, not caring what he looked like at all. All this to get back to stop Frank from leaving. This was the person that he had seen when they were at Jersey's house. This was the man he was in bed with last night...yeah, this was what he wanted.

"You're still wearing your makeup. You're gonna mess up your skin."

Gerard touched his own cheek and laughed light heartedly.

"Oops... It must've slipped my mind."

"I’m actually flattered."

Gerard smiled bashfully and ducked his head slightly.

"Um..." He started, fiddling with his fingers. "So... Where are you planning on going?"

It's not like Gerard was going to let him leave or anything. He just wanted to know where Frank was planning on staying after he left.

"Um, Ray has a room and was looking for someone to. ."

Gerard lifted his gaze to meet Frank's.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked in a low whisper.

"I...do you really want me to stay? I mean really give this a try?"

Gerard nodded frantically and reached out to grab Frank's hand.

"Yes. I do. If that's okay with you?"

Frank looked at their hands together. He then looked up at Gerard's face and saw genuine love in his eyes. He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it's okay."

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!"

"Patrick calm the fuck down!"

"I can't! How can I? She's going to be here tonight!"

"Geeze Patty, it's just Jersey and..."

"Oh fuck you! I remember when you told me the first time you met her, you almost pissed yourself!"

"Actually he did."

Pete looked mortified as Mikey walked in to the dressing room. With Brendon and his cronies gone, Brian tore down the wall between the two and Pete and Patrick had a bigger one to share now.

"Mikey! You didn't need to tell him that!"

"Yeah, I did. Patrick, you react however you feel you need to. Jersey is amazing and she is going to love you."

"Thanks Mikey."

Patrick kissed his cheek and Pete squawked.

"Hey! That's my man! Go find your own!"

Mikey laughed.

"I came to tell you Patty, that Ray will be a bit late, but you can call him he said if you want."

Patrick smiled and kissed Mikey again just to ruffle Pete's feathers and then left. Pete grabbed Mikey and kissed him soundly.

"What was that for?"

"Just reminding you who you belong to."

"Oh?"

Mikey smirked and pushed Pete against the wall.

"I thought you belong to me Mrs. Way?"

Pete smiled as Mikey and he linked hands. Their matching rings glittering in the lights above them.

"Yeah, I do."

Mikey kissed Pete this time and Pete melted into it. 

*

*

*

"So when is Mama getting here Gee?"

Frank was trying to get out of his dress from the opening number. It was much easier getting into it it seemed.  
  
“Gee…I think I’m stuck.”

Gerard looked back at Frank just as he was about to tell him the time Jersey would be arriving and laughed.

"You have your arm through one of the openings."

Gerard went and helped Frank fix himself.

"There. Better?" He asked and pecked the shorter man on the head.

The younger man was adorably messy and Gerard loved that about him. They worked best when they were opposites. It was their thing.

"I am a fail boat at being a drag queen I swear."

Gerard pulled Frank closer to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"No. This is you. You don't have to be anything or anybody else... I promise, okay? Now, lemme finish my face. I'm almost done."

He kissed Frank again, on the cheek this time,  before he went back to his vanity to apply the finishing touches on his face. Frank watched as Gerard, his boyfriend, transformed into Gee Deville, diva extraordinaire. He loved them both though.

"So when do we pick up Jersey?"

Gerard craned his neck to look back at Frank. He was still fanning out his blush with his brush as the younger man watched him.

"Oh... At around 7:30pm actually. How many hours do we have till then?"

Frank looked at his watch.

"About three so with the traffic I should leave in one hour."

Gerard smiled and then turned to face the mirror again. He sat his blush brush down and flipped his natural hair back. Well, natural plus extensions.

"Okay sounds good."

Standing up to adjust himself, he turned to Frank yet again and pushed his hands on his hips.

"How do I look, loverboy."

"Like a goddess as always Gee."

Gerard smirked and did a little twirl.

"Why thank you."

"Knock em dead Gee, we should be here before the final number."

Frank reached up and kissed Gerard. He then slipped his wig on grabbed his keys and headed out the door. Gerard watched Frank exit. He sighed dreamily to himself and grabbed his feather boa off its rack.

It was time to get the party started.

*

*

*

Gerard swayed his hips teasingly towards the man standing in front of the stage and flicked his feather boa across his face. The man looked like he was about to start drooling as Gerard crouched down with his knees apart and kissed his cheek, marking him with lipstick, mid song.

He stood back up ended the number with a pose alongside Pete and Patrick.

The crowd cheered and Gerard bowed slightly before he looped his arms with Patrick and Pete's. They bowed together and Gerard thanked everyone as they rushed off.

"Great job, girls." Gerard said as he grabbed a beverage from the table near him. "The crowd ate it up! The next one's going to be ever better."

"I need a real drink after that. I thought that guy in front was going to try and swallow you whole Gee."

Gerard giggled, stealing a quick sip of his drink.

"Yeah, he did didn't he?"

He fanned himself frantically with his free hand.

"Does anyone know if Frank already headed out?" He asked, glancing between Pete and Patrick.

They wouldn't know either, but it was worth a shot.

"I heard that he texted Mikey. Jersey' s plane got in early, so Frankie took her for some site seeing."

Gerard sat his half-finished drink down on the table and smoothed his hands on the front of his tight dress.

"Alright."

He turned to Pete and delicately touched his arm.

"I'm gonna go to my dressing room to freshen up. Could you have Mikey send in a martini? I want it extra _dirty_." He said not being able to hide the smirk in his voice.

"You got it Gee."

Pete headed to the bar.

"Um...I'm gonna go call Ray and see what it taking him so long."

Patrick was nervous. Ray had been really secretive lately. He worried he was going to break up with him. Gerard leaned over and kissed Patrick on the cheek.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit." He said and went on his way.

He went straight for his dressing room. On his way there he hummed a tune to himself and entered the room. He sat down at his vanity and started to reapply his makeup.

He's half-finished when there's a knock at his door.

"I'm decent!" Gerard shouted, not turning away from his reflection.

"Hey Gee here's your extra dirty martini."

Mikey walked in and set it in the vanity. He then leaned against the doorframe.

"So...You and Frankie getting serious huh?"

Gerard turned slowly, smirking deviously at his brother.

"Yup... Would you like details?"

He teased as he wiggled his brows playfully.

"Only if they end in marriage and not the bedroom Gee."

Mikey leaned in and stole an olive. Gerard leaned over and gently smacked the back of Mikey's hand.

"Bad boy." He barked out to his little brother as he slithered out of the dressing room.

"Sharing is caring Gee "

Gerard tsked him as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Nerd!" He shouted, hoping Mikey heard him.

He went back to his makeup and now his drink. He felt pretty damn good.

*

*

*

"The place hasn't changed much."

Jersey looked at the entrance of where she really got her start. A small year slipped down her cheek.

"You okay Mama?"

"Yeah Frankie. I'm fine."

Frank opened the door and they went in. This was the 'lap dance' number. Patrick, Pete, and Gerard himself, each had some random, shirtless stud on a sturdy chair with their arms behind their backs—not touching the queens at all—as they received in sync dances from individual queens. Gerard was first to hop away, sashaying sultrily towards the front of the crowd and then Pete and Patrick followed a second behind him.

Looking out into the hyper crowd, Gerard spotted his lover and his drag mother. His heart skipped, but this only made him want to perform better. He kept going with his head held higher than usual. He didn't miss a beat. Frank just stared. He still could not believe the beautiful drag queen was his.

The song started to end and Gerard used the space in front to strike his final pose. He did his twirl and then planted a hand on his hip and craned his neck to look back without completely turning all the way around. He smirked as his dark hair fell into his face. The crowd cheered and Gerard broke his pose to grab the mic off the stand.

"Woo!" he cheered, panting slightly. "Thank you to everyone who came out. You all were fabulous. Thank you so much!"

He looked over to where Frank and Jersey were sanding and smiled at them.

"I wanted to dedicate tonight's performance to my wonderful partner: Frankie and my fabulous drag mother: Thee Jersey DeVile. I love you both so much and I can't wait to see you after the show." He finalized by blowing a kiss with his hand.

The crowd cheered loudly as Frank had to hold himself back from running forward to pull his girl into his arms. Jersey laughed next to him.

"Down boy, easy."

Gerard sashayed off the stage, blowing many more kisses towards the crowd on his way behind the curtain. He grabbed a drink once someone hands it to him and he immediately wrapped his lips around the straw. The mixed drink easily slid down the back of his throat. He smiled as his bodyguard started to wipe the sweat off his face with a fluffy, perfumed hand towel.

"How was I out there, Pablo?" Gerard asked, smiling up at the man.

Pablo smiled back and gave him a thumbs up with his free hand.

"You were great. I saw your boy out there lookin' at you like you were a fuckin' milkshake in the desert."

Gerard giggled and smacked his bodyguard's arm. Pablo smirked and went on his way to scope out Gerard's dressing room to make sure everything was in order for him. Once he's gone, Gerard receives more praise from everyone else as he works on finishing his drink and catching his breath. Frank waits patiently for Gee to finish with her connections and schmoozing knowing how important it was to her career. He carefully put the finishing touches on her drink. Gerard grabbed his kimono from the girl who usually hands it to him and rushed passed all the people. He was in his highest heels so he hovered over everyone on his way out. He was still receiving praise and congratulations, but he was finished with all that now.

"Thanks everyone!" Gerard hollered as a bouquet of roses were handed to him.

There wasn't a name on the label, but there was a 'thank you' scribbled down. He smiled at the gesture and finally started to get to his dressing room. He turned the door knob and entered, still smiling down at his pretty crimson roses.

"Man Gee you were amazing! "

Brian walked into the room and patted the queen on the shoulder.

"Nah, that's the new number for next week."

M. walked in with more flowers and chocolates.

"So...have you talked to Frank about being in the number yet?"

"Yeah Gee we are running out of time. I was thinking you and Jersey could wear him down a bit."

Ever since the Chicago routine people have wanted to see Roxy again, but Frank was content at the bar and to do the opening number once in a while for fun. Gerard dropped his roses on the coffee table in front of his sofa and turned to managers. He smiled angelically at them and then slowly undid his kimono.

"As much as I love to talk business tactics..." He teasingly stared to slide off the wrap on his silky cover-up. "I have to settle in and... Get comfortable. If you know what I mean."

He gently trailed the wrap up his well-tucked front. Seriously, he could wear a bikini and you wouldn't even be able to tell there was a dick hiding around there.

"Gentlemen if you could give us ladies some privacy."

Jersey shooed the other men out and closed the door.

"Darling, your man out there is drooling for you."

Gerard dropped his kimono and charged at his drag mother.

"Jersey! I missed you!" He exclaimed, kissing her cheek.

He heard what she said, but he was just so excited. The last time he saw her he wasn't doing so hot, but now... Now he was proud and he knew she would be too. Jersey enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"I missed you too sweetheart. You look wonderful! Glowing and vibrant!"

Gerard beamed.

He grabbed Jersey's hands and held onto them tightly.

"I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I'm so glad you came. It really means a lot to me."

"We will have plenty of time to catch up. I am here for a whole week."

Jersey smiled as she caressed Gerard's cheek lightly. Gerard nodded and leaned forward to kiss her cheek again.

"I have to do an outfit change. Can you let Frankie know I'll be out in a minute? He's probably waiting for me."

"Waiting is not the word darling. He is practically vibrating; I am surprised that he has not spilled half the drinks he has made."

Jersey laughed as she let go of her daughter and sat on the love seat.

"You have bewitched the boy. He talked of nothing but you."

Gerard blushed and turned his back to his drag mother so he could get out of his outfit and get into another one.

"Really? Well, I feel the same way. I really love him. I honestly think that he's the one." Gerard said truthfully as he slipped out of his red bustier and high heels.

Then, he worked on a pair of his tightest leather pants. After, he went through his wardrobe in the corner of the room and pulled out a skimpy, black top with chains attached to it and carefully slipped it on. His new pair of heels was next. They were strappy and he absolutely loved them.

"I never thought I would hear you say you wanted to settle down. Even that loser that you said was a perfect Adonis, that I never liked, you were not 100% sure of."

Gerard sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought he was the one for a while, but obviously he wasn't. I'm glad." He turned to face Jersey and he smiled a weak smile at her. "Because now I have Frank. It doesn't feel weird."

"I am truly happy for you and Frankie and you know that all the girls are going to want to help plan the wedding. I am seeing...lots of silver and pinks."

Gerard laughed.

"Wedding..." He trailed off and chuckled to himself. "That sounds about right."

He could already hear the wedding bells chiming loudly in his head.

"Well are you ready to go knock your man out with that gorgeous figure of yours?"

Gerard gave a quick nod and rushed quickly to the dressing room door. He pulled it open and hurried out, walking as quickly as he could to the bar in his heels. Frank was on his back as another customer was feeding his two cherries and everyone was yelling and clapping. Mikey was picking up all the money that was being thrown toward him. Pete and Patrick were laughing.

"Hey guys." Gerard chirped.

"Gee!"

Frank jumped up off the bar and grabbed his queen swinging him around.

"Gee Gee Gee!"

Gerard giggled and squealed as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders.

"Hey you." Gerard said teasingly.

He pushed his hands up into Frank's hair and kissed him fiercely.

"I fucking missed you."

Gerard could honestly feel the sincerity of Frank's declaration in his bones. He grinned and kissed the younger man again.

"I missed you too. I was so close to stage diving to get to you, when I saw that you were watching me, ya know that?"

He wanted to grab Frank by his cheeks and squeeze them. How could someone be so adorable?

"I have a few more drinks to make and then we can go out to dinner."

Frank kissed his queen a few more times, loath to let him go. Then he set him down next to his drag mom. He kissed her on the cheek and then went back to the bar.

"Alright boys, who's ready for The Empress to serve you?"

Gerard slightly leaned over the bar and stared wide eyed at his boyfriend as he got into character. Everyone around cheered and Gerard joined in.

This had to be his 100th time seeing Frank in action and it always felt like his first. His boyfriend really knew how to switch things up and make every experience a different one. That was why everyone always came back. Frank is captivating.

"So where are you the Empress taking me for dinner tonight?"

Jersey moved up behind Gerard and hugged him tightly. Gerard craned his neck and looked back at his drag mother. He giggled and pressed back gently.

"Well, I talked to Frank last night and we agreed on Hamburger Mary's. Is that okay with you?"

He knew that was such a cliché choice, but he loved being around other drag queens, especially when he got to be out of drag and truly appreciate the whole experience. Sometimes he wasn't even recognized out of drag. He used to hate that, but now he liked it.

"Not at all. That sounds delightful! I have not been there in ages. I wonder if I will see anyone there?"

"Alright boy's last call for the Empress and then she has a dinner date with two of the hottest queens in the world."

Gerard playfully rolled his eyes.

"And make it quick!" Gerard called out with a giggle. "I want my man!"

Jersey laughed. She could not wait for dinner.

*

*

*

"Gee Gee Gee Gee."

The crowd at Hamburger Mary's was chanting Gerard's name. Frank knew that his baby was an exhibitionist at heart. She was in her element and it made him love her more.

"She's so happy Frankie."

"I want her to always be that way."

He beamed with pride. Gerard covered his face in embarrassment.

"Oh, stop it. Save it for the drag show." He said with a chuckle and grabbed Frank's arm.

They were seated at a booth and Gerard plopped down, crossing his legs. He reached for the menu and looked through it attentively. People were still looking at them, but Gerard didn't mind. He liked the attention.

"Should we get a round of drinks?" Gerard asked, unraveling is scarf from around his throat.

He looked at Jersey and then to Frank.

"Excuse..."

The cocktail waitress came over and put three matini glasses down with pink liquid in them.

"Three pink Ladies, compliments of the table of gentlemen over there."

She pointed to a table of cute twinks.

"WE LOVE YOU GEE!"

They shouted and giggled hitting each other playfully.

Gerard blew them a big kiss and grabbed a drink.

"Thank you!" Gerard shouted across the table to them.

He rose his glass in the air.

"Cheers." He said with a smirk on his face before he tipped the glass against his lips.

Frank and Jersey follow his lead. They all drink in unison and the table of twinks continued to cheer.

"That was delicious. Let's have another round of those and I am thinking something drippy and gooey for an appetizer."

"How about some Rainbow Dip?"

"Oh honey, you are speaking my language now!"

Frank laughed putting an arm around Gerard.

"How about it Gee?"

Gerard cuddled closer to his wonderful lover and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan." He agreed and rested his head on Frank's shoulder with a massive grin on his face.

*

*

*

More rounds of Pink Ladies and the Rainbow Dip were consumed. They all agreed that burgers were in order for today. Jersey chose the Guacamole BJ while Frank went for the Meaty Mushroom. The Spicy Mary was Gerard's choice with shakes all around. They went for all three kinds so they could trade back and forth. Chili cheese fries rounded out the meal.

"Anyone care for dessert?"

Frank groaned patting his rather full tummy.

"Ladies, I couldn't not eat another bite, but I might be willing to share."

"We have a fried banana split that is perfect for that."

"Those Pink Ladies went straight to my head and honestly, my stomach feels like it's gonna burst." Gerard said with an uncomfortable laugh.

They could enjoy their desert in the comfort of their home. Unless Jersey disagreed. If she wanted to stay Gerard wasn't going to be a buzzkill.

"I think I'm gonna call it a night. This old queen needs her beauty rest. You kids have fun."

Frank blushed and hoped that Gerard didn't see it. He knew what Jersey was planning.

"Are you sure? We could go to this nice pub not far from here. They play a bunch of Brit pop." Gerard suggested, smiling a hopeful smile.

"We have plenty of time for all that. Let's just rest for now."

Frank knew that Gerard was going to get anything, but rest when they got back. He had to tamp down his excitement.

Gerard nodded and leaned forward to place a small peck on Jersey's cheek.

"You're right. How 'bout we order that dessert and get out of here."

"Actually Gee, we have some dessert waiting at home for us."

Frank asked for the check.

"No no no, I'm paying."

Jersey grabbed for it.

"No way! You are our guest Mama!"

Frank reached for it again.

Gerard watched the two fight over the check and he giggled.

"Oh stop it you two. Let Frank take it." Gerard playfully snatched the bill away from his drag mother. He passed it to Frank. "There. Our treat."

"Actually, your meal has been paid for already."

Frank looked at the bill and saw it was indeed and there were three phone numbers on it.

Gerard looked over Frank's shoulder to observe the paid bill, a tip too, and laughed a loud, honking laugh.

"Well isn't that a surprise."

Gerard looked up and saw the table of twinks waving towards them. He mouthed a thank you at them and then laughed when one of them feigned a fainting spell.

"Let's get out of here." Gerard said in between giggles.

He stood up and went to help Jersey do the same. He couldn't wait to get home and see what Frank had planned for dessert there.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I have edited my **Writing with Killjoys Series** so that if you prefer a co writer of mine and want to read our works together, you can get to it faster. 
> 
> If you have the **Writing with Killjoys Series** bookmarked, you may need to just rebookmark the newer series created. Sorry if this causes you guys any problems. I will mention this in the next few fics i put up. ^-^


	14. Modern Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm so in love with you. The you that showed up that night one year ago to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I want to marry him and I want to marry this beautiful queen that I am inside of in every way. I want all of you forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is it! The last chapter! Thank you all so much for taking this ride with us! It was a lot of fun and challenging to write! We hope that you enjoyed it as much as we did! ^-^

Frank let Gerard walk up the stairs to their loft apartment first. Jersey could have stayed with them, they had plenty of room. In fact Gerard was upset that she didn't, but Frank knew the hotel stay was only temporary for this week. Jersey would stay with them for the second week. They had been planning this for a while. No major fanfare, but still something special for his baby.

"Did you have a good time Gee?"

Gerard had unlocked the door and pushed it open. He looked back at Frank as he started to kick his shoes off.

"Yeah, I did. I really missed Jersey." Gerard said, stifling a yawn.

He shrugged his coat off and dropped it on the coat rack in the small foyer.

"Did you have a good time?"

Frank couldn't handle it anymore. He was vibrating. He grabbed Gerard and pushed him against the wall, careful of hitting anything.

"Fuck Gee, I want you."

Gerard shrieked, surprised with how abrasive Frank suddenly became.

"Hey, you..." Gerard said, slightly out of breath as he lowered his arms on the shorter man's shoulders. "Then why don't you, hmm? You can have me... Right now."

That was all Frank needed to hear. He was going to have his queen...right there. Frank dropped to his knees.

"Brace yourself cause soon you won't be able to even stand."

Gerard's breath got caught in his throat and at the same time, pushed his hands through Frank's hair. He actually did brace himself, or at least he tried too. Frank made quick work of everything in his way till he had skin and the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. His breath hitched as he leaned in and licked the tip. Gerard had to gnaw down on his bottom lip and tug harder on his boyfriend's hair to prevent himself from turning into a pile of goo. Frank had the best mouth in the world. And not just that, he had the best everything really. Gerard still couldn't believe this man was his boyfriend.

"F-Fuck, Frankie. Just go for it, please. Stop teasin'. You're gonna make me cry." Gerard moaned and half laughed as he slowly closed his eyes.

The wall behind him felt more like a perch now. Without it he would truly be flat on his back.

"Okay baby, okay."

Frank chuckled. He loved to tease Gerard, but teasing time was over and he put his deepthroating skills to work. Gerard squeed, throwing his head back against the wall. He started to rake his fingers up and down Frank's scalp with both hands. There was sweat forming on his forehead already and it started to bead down the side of his flushed face.

"Oh—fuck!" Gerard exclaimed; his brows started to furrow as a wave of euphoria washed over him.

Frank did several head bobs and then pulled off to suck on the tip and lightly bite it.

"Wanna cum like this or with me fucking you over the arm on the sofa like a bitch in heat?"

Frank's voice was broken and husky, like he smoked two packs. Gerard moaned loudly and gently released Frank's hair. Gerard looked down at him with a hazy look in his eyes and when he Frank stroked him he moaned again and nodded frantically.

"Fuck me." He gasped; his breath hitching in his throat.

"Strip and bend over the end of the sofa and don't move. I'll be right back."

Frank sucked hard of Gerard's head and then stood up smirking. He sauntered into their bedroom. Gerard tried to recover from the events that happened only seconds ago and pushed himself off the wall gently. He wiped his hand across his hair, tucking the sweaty strands behind his ear.

He started to take off his clothes and when he was finished he kicked the pile aside, out of the way. He then went to the end of the sofa, just as Frank commanded, and bent over, sticking his ass in the air. Now, he waited as he rested his head on his arm.

"You are a good girl aren't you?"

Frank ran a finger down his spine feeling him shiver. Gerard didn't hear him come back out. He jumped at the sudden touch and craned his neck slightly to look back at his boyfriend. He smiled a coy smile and then seductively bit down on his bottom lip.

"Sometimes..." He teased, giggling quietly. "When I need to be."

"I'll keep that in mind then."

Frank slapped Gerard's ass.

Right now though, I think you have been a naughty little girl though so I'm going to punish you."

He slapped his ass again and grabbed a handful squeezing it. Gerard pressed back and whimpered breathlessly. He _wanted_ to be spanked over and over again. He loved it.

"Yeah?" Gerard asked loudly. "Give it to me, daddy." He giggled in between filthy moans.

"I don't know baby. Sounds like it wouldn't be much of a punishment...unless I use this."

Frank brought the fur lined paddle down on Gerard's ass. Gerard hissed in pain. He lurched forward and gnawed down on his bottom lip as he swallowed back a surprised noise he made from the back of his throat.

"Oh." He said in a tone that dripped shock and sex at the same time. "You're not gonna go easy on me, are you?"

"Nope."

Frank spanked him three more times.

"Not till baby apologizes for being a bad little girl."

He shimmied his ass a bit to get away—but not really—and whimpered.

"You wound my pride." Gerard gasped out, gripping onto the armrest of the couch he was leaned over.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded just as Frank spanked him again.

"Okay. Okay, fine. I'm sorry." He whimpered.

"Good girl."

Frank dropped the paddle and then knelt down peppering kissed on Gerard's now red ass cheeks. He kissed them and nibbled on the flesh.

"You taste so good Gee and your ass is a beautiful color."

Frank spread his cheeks and continued to lavish his tongue toward the center of his ass. Gerard moaned out, screaming. He knew he sounded ridiculous (especially to himself) but he didn't care. Frank was so fucking good at this.

"O-Oh, fuck. Fuck, Frankie."

Gerard cried out and at the same time he arched his back and pressed his ass back onto Frank's tongue. He was practically sitting on the younger man's face at this point. Frank teased and sucked on the pucker and loved the noises he was pulling from the older queen. Gerard pressed his face into the sofa as he tried to control his breathing. He was panting and whimpering and he was definitely going to cum if Frank didn't stop any time soon.

"Frank." Gerard called out, moaning loudly. "Fuck. S-Stop. Stop. I'm gonna cum." He reached back and pulled at Frank's hair to gently pull him away.

He didn't want to cum yet and especially not from Frank's tongue. He wanted the younger man inside of him. Frank did a few more licks then pulled away. He stood up and grabbed the lube He brought out of the bedroom. He coated his finger well and pushed two inside. He listened to the noises that he brought from his friend and lover. He never wanted them to stop cause they showed how good he made him feel. After some stretching he pulled his fingers out. He coated his cock and then nudged the opening with the head.

"You ready for me baby?"

Gerard mewled soundly as he nodded his head.

"Yeah. M'ready, Frankie."

He was more than ready. Frank slowly started to push in gripped his hips and breathing slowly. Gerard closed his eyes and his breathing started to pick up. He hissed soundly when Frank was all the way in and he shifted his hips slightly to adjust to the familiar feeling of being filled up this way.

"G-Go."

Gerard commanded; his voice high and breathless. He just wanted Frank to go for it. Frank was done with the teasing now anyway now. He pulled back and then shoved in hard causing them to both cry out. He pistoned his hip as he fucked Gerard hard and fast causing the sofa to start moving a bit. Gerard couldn't help it, he moaned from the top of his lungs these, these frantic and whiny 'ah, ah, ah, ah's were in tune with Frank's hard, fast thrusts. He wasn't going to last, especially since he was still affected by the blow job Frank had warmed him up with only a few minutes ago.

"Frank. F-Fuck, that's it, baby. Don't stop."

Gerard screwed his eyes shut tighter and pushed himself up off at the arm rest with his elbows. He rolled his hips back into Frank's thrusts and cried out when his prostate was abused. He rolled his hips again for more contact. Over and over and over again. He wanted to lose his mind...and he was. There was no doubt about it.

"Fuck Gee, You feel so fucking good. I-I-I can't hold out much longer!"

Frank shouted as he gripped Gerard's soft flesh and pounded into him. He moaned and growled and grabbed at Gerard's hair pulling him back, plastering his sweaty back to his chest.

"Mine baby, you're all mine and you will never forget it!"

He growled and then bit down on Gerard's shoulder as he started to fill him up. Gerard shuddered and relished the feeling of being filled up. He could hardly contain himself so he came too, crying out and cursing under his breath. Frank was the best kind of exhausted. He held Gerard to him fast. He could feel his heart under his hand. Frank wanted to tell him.

"Marry me."

Gerard stilled. He craned his neck slightly to look back at the younger man.

"Stop messing with me." Gerard said, panting slightly.

The sex was amazing. That had to be the only reason why Frank was saying something like that. Gerard couldn't help but laugh a worn out laugh.

"Gee...I'm serious. I mean I wanted to ask you properly and I still will in front of everyone, but just for you. Will you marry me?"

Gerard stopped laughing immediately. He craned his neck to look back at Frank again. He was serious. He was actually fucking serious.

"I...Frank, are you sure?" Gerard said, still slightly shocked.

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to scream it, but he also wanted to make sure Frank knew what he was getting himself into.

"Yeah baby, I am. I'm...I'm so in love with you. The you that showed up that night one year ago to stop me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I want to marry him and I want to marry this beautiful queen that I am inside of in every way. I want all of you forever."

Gerard was at a loss for words—for once in his life. Everything Frank just said to him... He felt the sincerity of it. He knew for a fact that this man loved him and he loved him too.

"Yes." Gerard said loud and clear. "I'll marry you."

Frank held Gerard close wrapping bother arms around him and he began to soften inside.

"Let's go take a nice warm bath and then I will give you a real good massage before bed."

Gerard smiled and slowly peeled his sweaty back off of Frank's warm chest.

"Sounds good. Lead the way."

"Nah, I want to watch you shimmy that ass as you walk in front of me."

Gerard chuckled and lightly shoved at Frank's belly with his elbow.

"Then maybe you should pull out, hot stuff."

"Mmmm, don't want to..."

Frank nibbled at Gerard neck working his way up to his ear.

"...but if I must."

He sighed hotly making Gerard groan and then pulled his body away and his cock out.

Gerard savored the feeling of Frank as he slowly pulled out. He chewed on his bottom lip and completely pushed himself off the sofa, causing his back to crack. He winced and pushed his hand through his messy, sex hair.

"Alright, follow me lover boy."

Gerard beckoned the younger man as he started to make his way to the bathroom. Frank took a moment to savor the perfection of his now fiancé’s ass and then decided fuck it. He ran forward and scooped Gerard up tossing him over his shoulder.

"Frank!" Gerard squealed, slapping playfully at his _fiancé's_ back.

He was hardly surprised.

_***Time Stamp: Six Months Later***_

The venue for the wedding was extravagant and Gerard was glad they were able to book it for the whole day—this day.

Everything was perfect. Well, not everything, but Gerard was able to hassle his planner—with his outlandish diva behavior—to make sure everything was just right on time for the event.

Frank was in his separate room, getting ready, and Gerard was in his. He was slipping his down on with Patrick's help as Pete stood back and praised from afar. They were all in full drag and Gerard wouldn't have it any other way.

"Okay, okay, okay." Gerard whined as Patrick fussed with his hair. "Let me see how it looks."

He sashayed to the body mirror at the end of the room and pushed his hands on his hips. He looked himself up and down and frowned. He loved it, he really did, but he hoped Frank would too.

"He's gonna hate it." Gerard pouted at his reflection, doubting everything.

It was very much his style, but he thought Frank would think it was too plain or boring. Even if he did think that there was still going to be a surprise for him underneath.

* * *

Frank was pacing back and forth.

"Frankie, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Stop!"

Mikey grabbed his shoulders.

"Sorry I just...he could still change her mind."

"He's not going to."

Frank sighs.

"I must be crazy."

"Nah, you're in love."

Brian pats Frank on the shoudler.

"yeah, yeah I am."

* * *

"I can't." Gerard said to his best friends. "Guys...I fucking can't."

"What?"

Patrick stops fixing his stockings.

"Gee what's wrong?"

"I. Can't. Do. It." Gerard said, sitting down on the edge of his seat. "I'm freaking out."

He was overthinking again. What if Frank didn't like his dress? What if Frank decides he doesn't want to go through with it? Gerard has this mental image of himself being left at the alter and he couldn't stop seeing it. It was imbedded in his brain. He felt so stupid for acting this way, but he couldn't help it. He had butterflies and his nerves were shot to shit. He was getting married. This was it.

"Gee, stop."

Pete sits down next to him.

"Frankie loves you Gee. That's all you need to know."

Gerard took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I know that."

He looked up and sighed. Frank loves him. He loves Frank. That's all he needs to know.

"Okay. I'm ready."

He stood up quickly and grabbed his bouquet off the vanity next to him.

"It's show time." He said more to himself as everyone gathered around the exit of the dressing room. Frank finally gathered himself and headed down the aisle. He waited there nervously as the music started and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and waited. Gerard listened to the music as it started to signal his cue. He saw Pete and Patrick quickly exit the room to stand where they were supposed to. Gerard took a deep breath and held his head up high as the wedding march kicked into high gear. He turned down the hall, in front of the aisle, and watched as everyone craned their necks to look back at him, including Frank. Gerard caught his glimmering eye and they shared a stunned smile. He didn't falter in his walk though, he kept going until he made it to the front. His little cousin tossed the flowers in front of him until she ran out and went back to her seat. Gerard gingerly walked up the steps that lead to Frank and once they were facing one another Gerard looked into his eyes. He mouthed a quick 'hi' to him as he blushed a bright red. Frank answered back and then took Gerard's hand gently. They both turned to Jersey as she began the ceremony.

*

*

*

"My brother has been my sister for years."

Mikey began his speech as the best man. There were jokes here and there and moments when Frank saw Gerard starting to cry. He lifted his napkin delicately and dabbed at the corners of his eyes, careful of his makeup.

"Frankie, you are the best thing to ever happen to Gee. Welcome to the family."

Everyone clapped.

"And now, the new couple will lead us in the first dance."

Frank stood up and held his hand out for Gerard to take.

Gerard gladly took his husband's hand. They made it to the dance floor and the first thing he does is wrap his arms around the younger man's shoulders.

"I swear to god I'll cry if I fall." Gerard whispered so only Frank could hear him.

"You have done some sick dance moves on stage in higher heels than this Gee, you got this."

He kissed him sweetly and they began to dance. Gerard laughed through most of the dance and it was mainly because he was nervous...which is strange because he's never nervous. Frank did that to him. It was a strange feeling, but mostly it felt amazing.

Their dance ended and soon enough everyone else joined them on the dance floor. Frank knew other people were around him, but he only had eyes for Gerard.

"I can't wait to take you away. Mama said Italy is beautiful this time of year."

Gerard smiled and leaned forward to rest his chin on Frank's shoulder. He kissed the side of his husband's face and hummed in his ear in agreement.

"Yeah...I've heard. I can't wait to get away with you, too. It'll be fun. Just the two of us. I can already smell the Italian dinners and romantic nights spent in our hotel room. The things I'm gonna do to you."

Gerard couldn't help but giggle at his suggestive declaration. Frank made Gerard yelp as he dipped him back.

"Trust me my Queen, you are not ready for what I am going to do to you."

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Gerard smirked as he was brought back up.

"Oh? I think I am."

Frank leaned in and whispered in his husband's ear.

"We are flying on a private jet and the whole where there, you are going to be tied down and naked as I torture you between blowing you and fucking you.'

Gerard shuddered after the words leave Frank's mouth and he quickly looked around. Everyone was still dancing around them. He looked at Frank again and pecked him softly on the lips.

"That better be a promise." He murmured after breaking the kiss.

"You know it baby."

*

*

*

"Gee Gee, over here!"

All the single boys and girls were standing waiting for Gerard to throw the bouquet.

Gerard tsked at the crowd playfully and feigned boredom.

"Okay, alright. Ready?"

He teased and everyone cheered. Gerard quickly turned his back to everyone and counted off.

"1...2...3!"

He closed his eyes and tossed the bouquet. Whoever caught it screamed and Gerard whirled around and looked. Patrick blushed as he held the bouquet.

"Oh Pattycakes, I hope Ray is ready for you."

"Stop Pete!"

Patrick blushes and tries not to look where Ray is.

Gerard beamed at the turn of events and clapped his hands.

"Can't wait for the wedding you two! Ray, you're a lucky man!" Gerard called out to his best friend's boyfriend who also happened to be the DJ for his wedding. Gerard loved connections.

On the note, Gerard dashed over to where Frank was and jumped him.

"Off to our chariot!" He pointed nowhere in specific as Frank carried him bridal style.

Frank had to laugh. Yes Ray was going to propose to Patrick, but it was going to be a quiet affair just like their relationship. Gerard just outed everything like he always does.

"You my love are a true Queen."

The crowd cheered as Frank carried Gerard to the limo. They kissed one more time as the confetti flew all around them. He turned Gerard so that he could wave one more time and then they were in the limo and off to their new life.

 


End file.
